


Scarred Singles

by GstarRoss



Series: Scarred [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Hey hardly any for me anyway!), Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cooking, F/M, Fairies, First Day of School, Food, Gen, Hardly any angst, M/M, Plotting, Quickening, Revenge, Scisaac joy, Seelie, Shopping, Thanksgiving, Unseelie codes, Vampires, check out Scarred!, established!Scisaac, fluff!, it took FOREVER!!!, no really!, though it took a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one off fics which all build on each other and towards the second full part of Scarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all of you!
> 
> I know I know! I said I wasn't going to write/post for a while... but I want to do a thanksgiving fic and there's a couple of things that need to happen first, so yeah... STORY TIME!!!

Isaac felt like he’d regressed to about eight years old, he was getting sulky and he knew he looked like a grump.  Melissa raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped scuffing his foot across the floor.  He’d come a long way since moving in with Scott and his Mom, especially after her unofficially adopting him, but a disapproving look still brought him up short.  “Sorry.” He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Isaac, there’s only so much I can do – we’re shopping for new clothes for _your_ new year.  You need to say what you like.  It’s the first day of the new school year tomorrow and you need to be ready!”  His Mom stood with her hands on her hips, radiating frustration.  Isaac glanced over her shoulder and had to bite his lips to keep from laughing.  Scott and Stiles were stood behind her in identical poses mirroring hers, both pouting, trying to make him laugh.  “Stop that you two, or I’ll accept the offer to teach the new sex ed classes for your year!”  She told them without even turning.

 

Stiles span and tried to look like he was intensely interested in a pile of t-shirts while Scott’s jaw hit the floor.  “You wouldn’t! I’d… I’d… I’d die!”  Isaac caught the glint in her eye, and her wink, as she turned and shrugged.

 

“Maybe.  I’d suggest not annoying me for a while though, son.  Now… have you got everything?”  She poked around in the trolley, frowning at the amount of black and grey clothes.  “Don’t you want anything a bit brighter…?”

 

“Nah, they hurt my eyes.”  Scott smiled at Isaac who was stroking a grey hoodie.  “Grab it, TG.”  Tall Guy.  It didn’t hold the same sting as it did only a few weeks ago.  Bizarrely, the craziness with Derek and Deucalion had really sorted his head out a lot and he wasn’t anywhere near as concerned about being the tallest of the Pack anymore. 

 

“I dunno…”  He mumbled, protesting as his Mom grabbed it and threw it in the trolley.  He smiled sadly, “I’ll pay you back.” She glared at him, a full force glare. 

 

“Isaac Lahey, we have had that discussion!” 

 

“I know, I know… but… with the lawyers and everything.”  He tried but she held up a hand stopping him.

 

“That is your money. _Yours_.  You’ll need it for college and books and _life_.  I can afford two sets of back to school clothes, so stop stressing.”  She patted his chest and he nodded.  After sorting out his head, and getting over all the torture his Dad had put him through, they’d managed to sort through the masses of mail that had built up while he’d ignored his old house.  Amongst the circulars and oddments and oh so many bills were letters from the insurance agency and his Father’s lawyers.  Neither had put too much effort into finding Isaac, but once he’d been in contact, both had explained the situation.  Isaac was technically the owner of the house, though it was in his and Camden’s names as his brother was still listed as Missing In Action, though his lawyers were working on establishing what that meant legally.  The life-insurance money was to be left in trust until Isaac reached his majority, at which point he’d be forcing Scott’s Mom to take every penny she’d spent on him.  He smiled at the argument they’d no doubt be having, but as she threw another pack of socks in the trolley, knew he’d win.

 

“Right.  Formal wear… you guys need shirts.”  Melissa dragged them over to shirts and ties and, for once, didn’t ask opinions before throwing some plain white and  some coloured shirts in the trolley. 

 

“Mom.” Scott whined as she considered yet another button down.

 

“What?! You’re going to be seniors this year.  You might even have to represent the school, but there _will_ be events and you _will_ look smart.  I’m not having any of those snooty Beacon Hills PTA Moms staring down their noses at _my_ boys.”  She nodded, sweeping past them. 

 

Isaac shared a rueful look with Scott and accepted his offered hand, trying to stamp down the urge to look around nervously.  Since officially becoming boyfriends, Isaac was surprised at how affectionate Scott had become, even in public.  Stiles grinned at him as they linked hands, clearly happy for his friends. Isaac loved holding Scott’s hand.  He loved the feel of it, the connection it made and how natural it felt.  It symbolised everything he’d ever wanted.  Effortless, sincere, deep love.

 

Passing a couple of sales assistants, Isaac couldn’t help but grin as he saw them nudge each other and whisper about how adorable the teenage couple were.  Blushing, he dropped his gaze to the floor.  While sometimes, especially in werewolf situations, and with the Pack, Isaac didn’t mind being the centre of attention, when taken by surprise he still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

 

After a couple more rounds, and a few additions, they headed to the checkout, all three of them helping to put the mountain of clothes onto the till.  The clerk made polite small talk, eyes flashing across all of them, clearly trying to work out the dynamic of one woman and three incredibly disparate teenage boys.  “They’re my sons.” Melissa explained at the unanswered question.

 

“All of them!?” The woman asked astounded.

  
“Yes.” Melissa smiled sweetly.  “It was a busy time. I just couldn’t really keep track…” She inclined her head and nodded sadly.  Stiles choked back a laugh as Scott just shook his head.  Isaac was hit by another wave of love for the woman who took him in when he had literally nothing. 

 

Frantically, Isaac tried calculating exactly how much he would add to the figure he owed Melissa, though he despaired of ever putting a price on everything she’d done for him.  Should he find the lost treasure of the Templar’s it wouldn’t be anywhere near enough, not least because she would wave her hand and dismiss it as unnecessary.  Isaac took a step back, blinking at the family he’d been gifted with. 

 

Stiles and his Dad were at their house more evenings than not, though sometimes their Mom left Scott and Isaac alone and stayed at the Stilinski house.  Those occasions were fraught with blushes and obvious amounts of non-contact, like they could convince Melissa that they wouldn’t be collapsing into each other as soon as she was out of the door.  She was never fooled and always did her best to make her boys as awkward as possible before she left.   With all the time the Stilinskis were round though, Isaac was starting to think about Stiles the same way Scott did, a friend, a brother, someone to laugh and joke with, but who’d always be there, no matter what.  They’d hung out a few evenings when Scott was working, and Isaac loved how easy Stiles made their blossoming friendship. 

 

His Mom was his Mom.  And she was perfect.

 

As for Scott.  They were growing together and Isaac couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.  At times in his life, his world had been so small, so fragile, so painful and now, thanks to Scott it was open in a way he’d never imagined it would be.  Isaac knew he himself should take a lot of the credit for sorting his head out and taking some control over his destiny, but having Scott as his Alpha just seemed to pave the way.  With Derek he had simply followed behind, trying desperately to be someone new, someone without the baggage or history holding him back.  With Scott he had learned to accept his past and build a life he wanted for himself. 

 

Apparently that life involved being a loving and doting boyfriend.  It’d been a few weeks they’d been dating and everything seemed as perfect as it had in the first few days after Deucalion was taken.  If anything, it was better. Scott seemed besotted with him, always complimenting him, which Isaac still found hard to accept, but he was working on it.  Breaking him from his reverie, Scott squeezed Isaac’s shoulder and hugged him, head rubbing into his shoulder.  The clerk at the till frowned deeper at the affection and Isaac chuckled.

 

They left the store and headed home, Stiles and Melissa starting dinner, prepping a vegetarian feast for the hard working sheriff.  Isaac carried his bags up to his room, sharing a smile with Scott as his boyfriend went to put his own clothes away.  _My boyfriend._ Isaac clicked the door shut behind him and leaned against it, allowing the giggle to bubble up and out of his mouth.  Sometimes it was all he could do not to run around and around laughing with joy.

 

The deep forest green of his room seeped into him, soothing and homely, and Isaac calmed, adding the latest set of new clothes into his rapidly expanding wardrobe.  Ever since their first shopping trip, Lydia had decided Isaac was her newest shopping buddy, finding Stiles too random, ironically enough, to last a full session with her.  Lydia seemed to enjoy buying Isaac clothes as much as she did for herself, and Isaac let her, knowing that when he got his Dad’s money, he’d be buying her something special to make up for everything she was spending on him.

 

He looked over to the bookshelf, at the seven Pack books, as he thought of them, the first seven books he was given, in the middle of the centre shelf, pride of place.  They were sandwiched between two pictures. The first was of him and Scott taken from above, seemingly asleep on the lawn, Isaac’s head pillowed on Scott’s chest; it was his favourite picture of them.  In front of it lay the black origami rose from their amazing night at the French restaurant. On the other side was the picture Danny had taken of him and his Mom the night of his date with Kessan.  It was the first picture of his new family and he loved it.

 

On the shelf above, completely on their own, were his two pictures of his Mom.  He reached out and touched each, fingers lingering slightly longer on the photo from his Dad’s house.  He still remembered every second of her stepping out of the picture and talking to him through Melissa.  Not one moment of it had faded, for which Isaac was incredibly grateful, though he attributed it to the insane amount of magic that was flying around that night.  Dropping his hands once more, he added the couple of extra books he’d gotten on their shopping trip to the other shelves, which were rapidly filling up.  There was a quiet tap on his door and Isaac turned to see Scott leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“Hey boyfriend.”

 

“Hey.”  Isaac smiled, dropping his head, blushing again.  Scott walked forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.  They held each other for a few seconds, Scott instinctively recognising Isaac needed a bit of support.  Their breathing synched and, as ever, Vast and Burn flared, questing for each other.  Long gone were the days when either boy tried to blame anything on their wolves, but both smiled as they felt their bond spontaneously form, hum and deepen.

 

“You OK?”  Scott asked and Isaac nodded.

“Just missing Mom.”  In the past, he never would have admitted something so personal, but now he knew how safe and secure he was with Scott.

 

“I wish I could have met her properly.”  Scott whispered sincerely, rubbing his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“She’d have liked you.” Isaac offered and kissed a quick peck on Scott’s lips.  His boyfriend smiled sadly and nodded, accepting it as true, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

 

“Come on, we should probably offer to help.”  Scott led Isaac downstairs to the kitchen, into their new and wonderful family.

 

*            *            *

 

Isaac’s knee was jiggling up and down nervously.  Stiles had come to pick them up and Scott was riding shotgun, leaving his boyfriend to worry in the back seat alone.  He watched the boys in the front, envying their easy banter.  Isaac hadn’t slept much the night before, stewing over all the things that could go wrong on the first day back at school.  The year before had been intense to say the least, not least because of his time as a wanted felon, and he knew he had a bit of an odd reputation at school.

 

As the jeep pulled into the parking lot, Isaac tried to steel himself and not worry about what a few mean girls, or lunk-headed jocks might say.  Curiously, he was more worried about people knowing he was gay than concerned about anything werewolf related that had occurred over the summer.  Scott opened the door and smiled down at him.  “Ready?”  His hand was extended to Isaac and he took it gratefully.

 

Stiles was checking his phone and asked them to wait for Lydia and Allison.  While they were, Isaac texted Ethan and Danny trying to see where they were, not spotting the twin’s bikes.  He only had to wait for a few seconds though as the sleek, black motorcycles roared around the corner, one of them carrying a passenger.  Despite having spent the day together on Saturday, hugs and enthusiastic greetings were shared between them all.

 

The six boys stood waiting for their friends, occasionally being joined by guys from the lacrosse team, or shouting a greeting to an acquaintance.  Isaac started to relax as he realised their little group seemed to be getting a lot of attention.  Considering the status of lacrosse at the school, and that four of them were first line, he shouldn’t have been surprised.  If he’d thought they were popular before Lydia and Allison arrived, he was astounded by the attention they came under when the girls joined them.

 

Their group became huge, though somehow the Pack remained together in the centre.  More and more seniors gravitated towards them until almost all their year was collected in front of the school.  Ethan and Aiden seemed as unsure how to handle their new-found status as Isaac was.  All three of them being greeted and asked about their summer’s by guys and girls who they’d never spoken to before.  Eventually, some of the more responsible teenagers started encouraging everyone to head in.  Lydia tossed her head over her shoulder and swanned through the throng, leading the way. 

 

Stiles danced after her, clearly in her wake, unsure if the last few weeks affection translated into hand-holding status in school.  Before Isaac could worry about that himself, Scott was at his side, arms twinning and hands linking.  Smiling, he let his boyfriend lead him into the building.  Despite his happiness, Isaac still darted glances around him and caught a few raised eyebrows and a few frowns at Scott and him.  Blushing, Isaac refused to let go and did his best to ignore what he’d seen.

 

They’d been emailed their timetables a few days earlier and the Pack were split between two home rooms, so their group fractured almost as soon as they were through the doors.  Isaac was in with Ethan and Allison and the three of them chatted breezily, swinging confidently into their new room.  Coach Finstock was at the desk, frowning at a registration screen, though he perked up when he saw the new arrivals. “Lahey!  Get your ass over here and show me how this thing works.”  Isaac smiled and went over, explaining the simple, intuitive and incredibly basic system to his teacher.

 

As he sat down in the seat Ethan had saved for him, a girl whose name he didn’t know span around, excitement clear on her face.  “Is it true?”  She demanded.

 

Isaac shifted uncomfortably. “Is what true?”

 

The girl lowered her voice, glancing at Allison.  “About you and Scott McCall?”

 

“Oh… errrrr… I dunno, depends what’s being said.”  Isaac looked to his friends and Allison rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, they are dating, no I don’t mind, I’m happy for them, but Bethany… it’s also none of your business.” 

 

The girl, Bethany, gave Allison a glaring smile and turned back, leaning across an aisle to whisper with her friend.  Unfortunately for Isaac whispering only did so much these days and he and Ethan were completely privy to their incredibly detailed and imaginative speculations about what he and his boyfriend got up to.  At one particularly filthy comment, Ethan barked a laugh, to the rest of the room seemingly at nothing, but Isaac blushed furiously and moved his seat as far from the confused girls as possible.  Ethan and Allison joined him in the far corner.

 

“Do I want to know…?” Allison drawled.

 

“No. Absolutley not.”  Ethan confirmed and they chatted until Isaac’s blush and temper had settled down.  He didn’t mind people knowing about him and Scott, he just didn’t want to be the centre of gossip and speculation.  As time drew on towards first period, more and more people seemed to be glancing his way.  Ethan frowned at him and tried to talk him out of the dark mood settling over his features.

 

The bell rang and everyone filed out, heading to their next class.  He had AP French, which only Lydia was in with him, so he was walking to the languages lab on his own when a couple of the lacrosse team joined him.

 

“Hey, Lahey, how was your summer?”

 

“Or should that be Mrs McCall now?” They two guys high-fived and laughed, leaving Isaac completely still and desolate.  His breathing was becoming rapid and he had to resist the urge to flee.  Closing his eyes to block out the sounds of people rushing past, he focused on the shining lines of Packbonds, especially Scott’s, and brought his heart rate down.  As embarrassed as he was, if he was being honest his first instinct had been to launch himself at those idiots and smash their heads against the lockers.  Isaac shook his head, ruefully acknowledging that they’d never know how lucky they were.

 

“Hey B., what’s up?”  Lydia was at his side, peering down the corridor. B. For Burn.  Isaac smiled.

 

“Hey Em.  Just a stupid thing a couple of assholes said, it got to me for a second.  Vous êtes prêt pour le français?”

 

“Yes sweetie, I’m ready.  I’ve been fluent for years.” She rolled her eyes.  “What did they say? Was it those two lumps of useless from the team I saw you with just now?”

 

Isaac grimaced not really wanting to talk about it. “Yeah.  Nothing, it’s fine, they just called me Mrs McCall, like I’m Scott’s wife…”  He mumbled the last as Lydia’s eyes flashed with anger.

 

“Well… I know two boys who are in for a serious tongue lashing… and if I’m much mistaken, which I’m not, I know their girlfriends, so I’ll make sure they have words too.”  She nodded leading him to their lesson.

 

“Honestly Lyds, its OK. It’s no big deal.” 

 

“Yes it is! I’m not having anyone being mean to my baby brother.”  Isaac laughed and he rolled his eyes.  It was their continuing joke, and one he knew she was using to bring him round.  The walked into the room and sat with the few other students sitting their course.  An impossibly well-dressed and styled girl looked askance at Lydia as she sat next to her.

 

“Collecting strays…?” She said, laughter bubbling under her breath.

 

“Honestly Selena, it’s like you’ve never even heard of manners. Selena this is Isaac, Isaac, Selena.”

 

“Hi.” He mumbled.

 

“Oh yes, we all know who you are, the boy who led the police on a merry dance last year before being cleared and who’s now apparently bagged one of the most illegible men in school.” She turned to Lydia. “I thought your GBF was Danny, you can’t possibly need two…?”  She laughed, throwing her head back and shaking out her luscious, dark hair, clearly delighted at what Isaac guessed she considered humour, but Lydia just smiled pityingly.

 

“Oh, Selena sweetie, you really shouldn’t do that, it shows off both your appalling weave _and_ your botched nose job.”  Selena snapped her head down and glared at Lydia who was completely ignoring her, focused instead on her new notebook.  Recognising their conversation was at an end, the snubbed girl turned to the boy on her other side and started a conversation with him instead.  Lydia smiled up at Isaac and whispered “she is a grade A bitch, but with grade F class. Don’t mind her…”  She rubbed his arm as Ms Morrell strode in, spewing rapid French and Isaac’s attention was snapped to focus on the work in hand.

 

Unsurprisingly, and really when were teachers going to learn, their first task was to prepare a short presentation on what they had been doing all summer, focusing on new vocabulary.  Lydia and Isaac had shared a wide-eyed glance and both had to hold back laughter, contemplating just how much new vocabulary they’d need should they _actually_ share what they’d been up to.  Their teacher set the group off on their task and sashayed over to Lydia and Isaac.  “Why don’t you focus on something… non-controversial…?”  They nodded and settled for talking about shopping and the new menu at Noveau Depart.

 

At break, they quickly found the rest of their Pack in the main hall.  By now, word seemed to have spread around the entire school that there was a new gay couple, and Isaac was already getting sick of walking through a continuous cloud of gossip.  Somehow, despite all the attention, the eight of them managed to give off enough of a vibe to remain alone and undisturbed.

 

“Hey.” Scott stepped up to him, slinking his arms around Isaac’s waist and pulling him in for a hug.  Isaac didn’t think it was his imagination that everyone went silent at that exact moment, and were no doubt looking at him, at them.  “You had a good morning?”

 

Isaac shrugged.  “It was alright.  I’m glad we’ve hung out with Serge and Matty a couple of times, AP French sounds like it’s gonna be killer.”  Isaac rubbed the back of his head. “So… have you had, like, you know… comments?”  He grimaced as the Pack all turned to them.

 

“What like?”  Scott asked confused.

 

“Like Bethany in homeroom?”  Allison asked, frowning a questioning look at Isaac, looking for clarification.

 

“What’s this?”  Danny asked, sounding concerned.

 

“A girl in homeroom was asking about them dating, then speculating about…. errrr… things….” Ethan grinned as Danny nudged him.

 

“What things?”  Scott asked, confused.

 

“You don’t want to know.”  Ethan said, and Scott growled slightly in his throat, not at his beta, just at the situation in general.

 

“Are you OK?” He looked up into Isaac’s eyes, sincere and concerned.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Tell him about Mike and Taylor.”  Lydia said from her spot next to Stiles.  Something about the way she said it turned the atmosphere tense and Isaac swallowed.

 

“They were just trying to be funny…”  Isaac mumbled.

 

“What happened?”  Scott didn’t lace any power into the question, it was just one boy asking another a question.

 

“They called me Mrs McCall. They were just goofing off…”  He said to Scott’s back as the other boy strode away. 

 

“Wait here,” he called over his shoulder, as his Pack went to follow him.  They watched as Scott strolled over to the rest of the lacrosse team who’d staked a claim to a table in the centre of the room.  There were clearly lots of cheery greetings which Scott politely accepted before turning to the two guys who’d upset Isaac.  He didn’t bring up his wolf hearing, not wanting to know what was said, but he could see their faces drain of colour.  Suddenly the entire team was sitting in silence and Scott continued for a couple more sentences before he took a step back, and to the side, clearing a path for them.  Taylor tried arguing, but Isaac could see his boyfriend’s face, and even from this distance his anger and determination was clear.

 

Mike and Taylor looked at each other and the rest of their team, who stared them down, stony faced, before they walked slowly over to Isaac.  Everyone in the hall seemed to be watching them and he could see the colour rising in their cheeks.  They stood nervously in front of Isaac, the rest of the Pack close in around them.

 

“Errr… we just wanted to say sorry about what we said earlier.  About… you know… yeah.  Sorry.  It won’t happen again.”  Mike said, glancing nervously at Danny who was glaring at his friend from the team, someone he’d known for years.

 

“Yeah, sorry mate.”  Taylor grumbled.

 

“It’s OK. Thanks.”  Isaac said, frowning and the two boys headed back, shame-faced and heads low. 

 

“Excuse me.” Danny followed them, passing Scott on the way back.  Whereas Scott’s voice had been kept low and no one outside the team would have heard, Danny was the complete opposite.  He pitched his voice to carry, setting it above the general hubbub of the hall.  “Are you kidding me!?  I’ve been on this team for two years and not one of you have _ever_ given me any sort of stick about being gay!  We are a team you dumbasses! Isaac too.  And if you can’t support him then find yourself another keeper!”  There was a quick and panicky response, assuring Danny that they’d be no problems and he should definitely stay as their goalie.  Isaac snorted realising there back up keeper was Greenberg.

 

Danny nodded and returned to the Pack.  “Sorry Isaac, was that cool? I should have asked you first huh?”  Danny said, looking pointedly at Scott who blushed and snapped his head round to Isaac.

 

“Dude! Sorry… I didn’t think, I just got so mad. Sorry…”  He reached his hand out and Isaac took it, sighing.

 

“It’s fine V.  I get it… I can fight my own battles though.”  Scott nodded and smiled an apology.  The Pack all started chatting about timetables and teachers, checking free periods and matching schedules.  Isaac was the only one who had a gap on a Monday, so as everyone went off to other lessons decided to hole up in the library, hoping for some stress free time.

 

As he walked in, a couple of minutes into the session, he noticed a class of sophomores at an English lesson.  Ignoring them, Isaac headed to the tables at the back, pulling out his maths books, prepping for the first lesson that afternoon.  _Who puts maths straight after lunch… that’s just cruel._ He thought before settling down to some serious study.

 

His attention was broken some time later when some of the younger kids were horsing around in the aisles.  Isaac glared at them and one of the taller ones spotted him.  He grabbed at his friend and they scuttled off, leaving one boy rubbing his arm and picking up the books that had scattered on the ground.  Isaac frowned, something about the kid seemed familiar.  Sighing, he left his studies and went to help.

 

“You OK?”  He asked and the sophomore jumped, nervous.  “Are you OK?”  He asked again and the boy nodded, not meeting his eyes and keeping a hold of his arm.  “What’s wrong?  Isaac asked.

 

“Nothing, those jerks just pushed me pretty hard.”  His voice was slightly higher than Isaac had been expecting.

 

“Not friends of yours then?” The other boy snorted and shook his head.  “OK, well, can you move it…?”  Isaac got a look of derision that all teenagers seemed armed with.  He smiled, “right, well, if you’re OK…” Isaac went back to his table.  After a couple of minutes the boy came and stood at the end of the table, looking anxious and worried.

 

“Ermmm… are you… Isaac?”  The boy whispered.  Isaac leant back and looked at the sophomore.  He was about 5, 8”, with black, pitch-black, hair that flopped over his eyes.  He was dressed all in black too, and Isaac smiled, pegging him for a perfect example of an emo.  He nodded and raised his eyebrows, questioningly.  “Oh… I’m Luke.”

 

“Hey Luke.”  He said, still smiling.

 

“Hey.”  The younger boy said, shaking his head, letting his hair cover his eyes again.  Isaac sat for a few seconds in awkward silence.

 

“So… are you here to help me with AP Statistics, ‘cause I’ve got a lot of studying to do…”  Luke stood there, face turning red and breathing becoming ragged.  Isaac looked around for the teacher but couldn’t see her anywhere.  Sighing, he grabbed a chair from another table and swung it round for Luke to use.  “OK.  What’s going on?”

 

“Are you dating the captain of the lacrosse team?”  Luke whispered, and Isaac doubted he’d have heard without his werewolf hearing.  He rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms, worried he was about to get shit from a sophomore.

 

“Scott, Yeah.  But if you’ve got a problem with it, I suggest keeping it to yourself, OK?”  Isaac said forcefully.  Luke didn’t say anything, just slumped lower in his seat.  This time the whispered response was too quiet even for him to hear.  “What was that?”

 

The reply was maybe one decibel higher, but his super-powered hearing, just caught it. “I’m gay.” 

 

Isaac sat back, stunned.  Luke was looking at him through his mass of dyed hair, terrified.  “Wow.  OK.  Wow.  Have you told anyone else?”  He asked.  Luke nodded.

 

“I’ve told my Mom, and my best friend, but everyone knows.  They keep calling me fag and pushing me about.” He scrubbed at his eyes, presumably wiping tears away.

 

“OK, well… that sucks. You need to tell your teacher though.  Or Coach Finstock, he’s pretty cool about stuff once you get past the yelling…” Isaac tried a smile.  “I dunno what to say buddy, I only just figured out I was gay this summer… I’m not like an expert or anything.”  Luke just shrugged.

 

“It’s OK… I don’t know why I told you, it’s just everyone’s talking about you guys and how cool you are and I dunno…”

 

“Luke, it’s OK, honestly.  I’m glad you told me, but if you are getting grief you need to tell an adult?” The sophomore nodded. “It’s going to be alright you know…?

 

“It gets better?” The younger boy asked sarcastically.

 

Isaac laughed, maybe slightly more than necessary, but was pleased to see Luke smile.  “Yeah. It gets better. How’d your Mom take it?”  Isaac listened to the story and the two boys started chatting easily.  It was clear that Luke just wanted to talk to another guy about guys and being gay.  After a few minutes he started asking Isaac about his coming out and what his friends thought.  He gave the younger boy the edited highlights, ignoring his Dad completely, and the angst at the start of his and Scott’s relationship.  It was clear that what he needed to hear was that Isaac was happy, and happy being gay.

 

“Luke Willis!” The teacher barked.  “Have you completed your task? Have you catalogued the Dewy Decimal system? Or are you disturbing this senior?”  Luke rolled his eyes and Isaac smiled.

 

“Sorry miss, I had asked him to quiz me on my maths, I wasn’t thinking,” Isaac said and the teacher humphed at him.

 

“Well… yes… well… come along Luke.”  The sophomore smiled and mumbled a quick thanks and hurried off.  Isaac made a point of remembering the teacher so he could talk to her later, make sure someone else knew Luke was getting a hard time.  After that he couldn’t really study so ended up on his phone, Facebook-ing and checking through Tumblr.

 

Before lunch he went to the English room he knew Scott would be in and was greeted by a massive grin from his boyfriend.  “Hey B.” They linked hands and walked towards the dining hall, stopping at the business classroom, waiting for Stiles and Danny.  Scott was excited about his new English teacher, mainly as he was certain she wasn’t evil, and Isaac listened to his babbling about their new projects.

 

Eventually the business lesson came out, late, and their friends emerged, Stiles looking slightly shell shocked.  “I kept telling you ‘Dom, you should have got the reading lists, or at least borrowed mine!”

 

“I know, I know, ‘Per! Just, like, can you like catch me up…? Please… I’ll be your best friend!?”  Danny rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, fine, but next term, do your reading!”  Scott and Isaac chuckled and the four of them headed into the hall.  They spotted the rest of their Pack at the far end of the hall, Lydia holding court at one end of the table, but keeping the last four spaces free, clearly for them.  As they walked over, something caught Isaac’s eye and he stopped his friends.

 

“Hey, guys? Can you come with me for a minute… and, errrr, follow my lead?” They all nodded and Isaac led them across the hall.  There was a table with some sophomores standing over it, laughing in a way, which, without knowing specifics, still sounded cruel.  Isaac roughly grabbed a couple of guys by the collars and heaved them backwards, making them squawk as they went.

 

The large group of kids went silent immediately and all eyes turned to them.  “Hey bud.” Isaac said, smiling down at Luke who was sitting, mouth agape next to a thin Hispanic girl, who was frowning and looking up at the seniors worriedly, angling her body, ready to defend her friend if he needed it.  Isaac smiled, liking her already.  “How you doing? Thanks for your help with the math earlier.  Scott, this is my friend Luke. Luke, Scott. Danny. Stiles”  He introduced his friends. 

 

Scott leaned over and offered his hand; Luke shook it frowning.  “You gonna try out for lacrosse this year?” Scott asked, smiling.

 

“Errrr… no, not really my thing.”  Luke stumbled the words out and looked confused.

 

“Ah, that’s never held me back!” Stiles grinned down at he Sophomore, who was starting to smile.

 

“Hey, didn’t you help out editing the film the media studies class did last year?”  Danny asked and Luke nodded.

 

“Yeah, me and Sara.”  He nodded at his friend by his side.

 

“Oh cool, you gonna come to the animation club, the computer lab just got a new system…?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”  Luke said, smiling up at one of the most popular guys at the school.

 

“Well, didn’t want to interrupt your lunch, we’ll catch you later.”  Isaac said and gave a small wave. The other three boys all made of point of saying goodbye, leaving Isaac free to stare down the rest of the sophomores.  As they were leaving he heard one of the guys standing at the table ask how Luke knew the lacrosse seniors, impressed and astonished in equal measure. 

 

Isaac smiled at Luke’s casual response, “oh, you know, here and there.” 

 

Stiles bumped into Isaac.  “Look at you, using your popularity for good… so who was the little guy?”

 

“Just a kid.”  He looked at Scott, silently promising to tell him more later.  His boyfriend just looked at him adoringly and Isaac smiled.  They joined the rest of the gang and Isaac luxuriated in the easy friendships they enjoyed.

 

The rest of his classes shot by and while Isaac was sure he and Scott were still the hot topic of conversation, he found he didn’t care.  For everyone giggling behind their hands, Isaac was hopeful there was someone like Luke who took some comfort in their openness.  Heading out of the building at the end of the day, he tried to keep an eye out for his new friend and eventually spotted him walking with his friend Sara, smiling and laughing.  Isaac caught his eye and smiled, grinning wider when Luke gave a small wave.

 

Getting home, he and Scott dumped their books and went to the kitchen, Scott setting up his homework at the table while Isaac attempted to make dinner.  While their Mom’s idea to have Isaac cook every Monday was still continuing, it was the one night that was guaranteed not to have the Stilinskis round, and each week Isaac was sure he was getting worse.

 

“What you making, boyfriend?”  Scott asked, avoiding starting his work.

 

“Pasta bake.”  Isaac said, frowning.  He’d hoped that even he couldn’t ruin that, but by past experience wasn’t _overly_ hopeful.

 

“Ah, well, if you want help…” Scott chuckled as Isaac glared.  As Scott’s laugh lengthened, Isaac couldn’t help but join in, all nerves forgotten, feeling wonderfully at home.

 

 

Epilogue

Coach Finstock was banging around his office, “damn, damn, damn!” He threw down yet another folder.  The room was looking an absolute state, paper everywhere and still not one sign of what he was looking for.  Frowning at the window, he noticed the sun had already set.  He span at a polite knock at the door.  “What?! Come in already! What!?”  He stormed to the door and ripped it open.

 

Standing on the other side, mouth in a perfect ‘o’ was a stunningly pretty woman.  She was in a green trouser suit and had red hair in waves to her shoulders.  “Oh, goodness.”  She clutched a hand to her mouth, looking completely shocked at his brusque and masculine manner.

 

Bobby coughed and pushed his hands back through his hair, trying to tame it.  “I’m sorry, are you one of the new mothers?”

 

“A godmother.”  The woman said, voice soothing and melodic, though he couldn’t place the accent.  “I was looking for the office but was lost, I saw this though… is it yours?”  In her hand was the blessed green folder, holding all the plays and notes from last year’s lacrosse season.

 

“You angel!” He cried and she laughed.  Bobby’s pulse increased and he swallowed hard.  “I mean… errrr… thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem, was it important?”  The beautiful woman asked, frowning daintily.

 

“Yes very! I’ve been going nuts trying to find it.”

 

“Oh. Oh, I see. So…” She smiled and his heart melted, “you will have to owe me a favour then?”

  
“Yeah, sure, a favour, whenever you want anything just come and find me, Coach Finstock. Bobby. I’m Bobby.”  He smiled and she laughed, fingers dancing over his arm.

 

“Whenever I want anything? How delightful…”  Her laugh rang through the empty halls, high and musical.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's Dad comes to visit and the boys have to decide what to tell him, and how.

Isaac was feeling slightly smug.  It was only six o’clock on a Sunday evening and he had already finished all his homework.  He stretched noisily and grinned at his boyfriend as Scott glared at him across a pile of notes and books.  “Can I get you anything?” Isaac asked with mock sympathy.

 

“A better boyfriend?”  Scott grumbled, returning to his work.  Isaac laughed and he checked to make sure the other boy was smiling too, which he was.  The phone rang and Isaac went to answer it.  “Hello.” He said, still smiling.

 

“It’s Rafe, I need to talk to Melissa.”  The clipped tones and no-nonsense attitude sent chills down Isaac’s spine; he’d not got on with Scott’s Dad in the brief time he’d been there and hadn’t heard from him since.  Rafael McCall had made no bones about the fact he couldn’t see why Isaac was staying with them, and had even phoned child services to ask why a social worker hadn’t been appointed to him.

 

“Hello Sir,” Isaac put on his most polite voice, “I’m afraid she’s on a late shift tonight and won’t be back in until around ten o’clock, Scott’s here though if you’d like to talk to him?” Scott groaned behind him and Isaac frowned listening to his boyfriend’s Dad hum and haw about whether he had time to talk to his only child.  Resisting the urge to growl, Isaac spoke into the silence, politeness forgotten. “He’s sitting right here, I’ll put him on.”

 

“Hey Dad.”  Scott glared as he took the phone, Isaac walked away, doing his best not to eavesdrop. “No no, just doing homework.  No Dad, it started on Monday.  Uh-huh, I know.  I know.” Scott rolled his eyes, “No Dad, we don’t need a babysitter… well, what did you mean? Really? Look, do you want to leave a message for Mom?... … … I see.  Well, I know she’s not working, and I’m cooking, I’m sure she’d say you’re welcome to come round, but if you’re staying over you’ll have to have the couch… Because, it’s Isaac’s room now and I’m not kicking him out because you’re too cheap to get a hotel room.”  Isaac thudded his head on the table, _this isn’t good_. “…It’s _his_ room.”  Scott explained slowly.

 

“I don’t mind, he can have my room, I’ll take the couch, or go to Stiles’, or the twins’ place?”  Isaac offered loudly and Scott just glared at him.

 

“No, he didn’t say anything.  No… Look, if you want to come for dinner, come, but I’m not kicking Isaac out of his room….”  Isaac started to slowly bash his head off the table, over and over. _So not good._   “Fine, well phone Mom on her cell after ten or try tomorrow morning. Bye.”  Scott slammed the phone down and roared at it in frustration.

 

“So… your Dad’s coming on Wednesday?”  Scott snapped his head round, still glaring and Isaac raised his eyebrows.

 

Scott slumped, “Yeah.  He’s so annoying!”  Scott growled.  “Urgh… I so can’t handle a whole evening of him.”

 

“Hey, it won’t be that bad.”  Isaac said, blocking out the awkward and silent dinners they’d shared a few months earlier.  Scott gave him a look that showed he really hadn’t forgotten.  “We could invite Stiles and his Dad too?” Isaac suggested but Scott shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t think Mom’s told him that she’s dating again, and he and Stiles’ Dad were friends for a long time, it’s going to be awkward enough…”  Scott walked over and knelt next beside Isaac, taking his hands and leaning his head on his boyfriend’s thigh.  “I don’t think he’s going to take this well… at all…”

 

Comprehension slammed into Isaac. “Oh… well, we don’t have to tell him. We could just pretend we’re not dating…” Saying the words physically hurt, but he knew he had to offer.

 

“Not a chance in hell, TG.  I’m not pretending that you don’t mean the world to me, because you do, and I want to show my asshole Dad that as much as anyone.”  Scott smiled as Isaac bashfully accepted the compliment.

 

“OK, so… how do we do this…?”  Scott smiled at the slight emphasis Isaac put on ‘we’.  They spent the next few hours talking about plans and scenarios, some of them ridiculous but enjoyable, Isaac particularly liked the idea of a banner just saying, ‘It’s a boy!’.  They were still talking about it when their Mom got home and joined them.  Eventually, after both Melissa and Scott had finished complaining about how frustrating they found the man who had invited himself round, they had a plan.

 

*            *            *

 

Wednesday came around faster than Isaac had hoped and he couldn’t help but feel nervous.  The Pack had all offered their support in a variety of ways, from Stiles’ plan to shoot Scott’s Dad with a tranquiliser (which had quite a lot of support from Scott) to Lydia’s plan that no one show up and leave him standing outside an empty house for a few hours (which had a _huge_ amount of support from Melissa). In the end, their Packmates agreed to leave the McCall house alone for the night but had been texting since the end of school, offering support and hugs.  Mathias had come round and he and Scott had spent a couple of hours cooking up a cassoulet that smelled amazing.

 

Dinner was in the oven, fresh bread cut and on the table, side salad prepped and just needed dressing so the three of them, Melissa, Scott and Isaac, were sitting in the living room, nervously watching the clock.  “He always does this, I don’t know why he said seven, he _must have_ known he’d be later than that…”  Their Mom complained and Scott just shrugged.

 

“Maybe he’ll just not turn up… again…”  Annoyingly, none of them knew which of the disappointments Scott was referring to.  Isaac was picking at a piece of thread on his trousers and frowning at the window, trying to see if any cars were coming, or slowing as they passed.  He opened his mouth to make a banal comment about nothing when a pair of headlights splashed across the house and a car pulled into the drive.  “Well… here we go.”

 

Melissa quickly pulled her boys into a fierce and protective hug. “I love you both, so so much.”  They told her they loved her too and she moved to the door.  They could both hear that Rafe was still sitting in his car so Isaac quickly kissed Scott and whispered:

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”  Scott said and swallowed, drying his hands on his jeans.  Isaac moved away - giving his boyfriend room to face his Dad on his own, as agreed.  Melissa opened the door and waited for her ex-husband to walk up the drive, wine and flowers in his hand.  He passed them to her and she thanked him politely as she took his coat, hanging it up and disappearing into the kitchen without another word.  Rafe looked round to find his son and smiled nervously when he saw him.  Isaac quickly walked forward and extended his hand.

 

“Sir, it’s good to see you again.”  Scott’s Dad looked at him askew but shook his hand and mumbled a greeting. Isaac smiled at his boyfriend and retreated to the kitchen feeling like he was abandoning his Alpha when he needed him most.  As the door clicked shut, he leaned against it and his Mom cuddled into him. Even without werewolf hearing they could both hear the conversation, just as Scott wanted.

 

Isaac hoped and prayed with all his might that this was going to go well.

 

“How you doing, son?

 

“I’m OK.  Can I get you a drink?”  Scott sounded nervous and Isaac closed his eyes, sending strength and support through their wolf bond.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. So, how’s your studies? Your Mom said you’ve been applying yourself a lot this year and they’ve come up?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, look… can you sit down… there’s something we need to discuss before dinner.”

 

“OK… I take it this is something you’ve already talked about with your Mother?”

 

“Yeah.  Yeah…” There was silence for a while and Isaac realised he was holding his breath.  “So… The thing is… Well… I’m bisexual.”  Scott managed to make it sound not like a question and Melissa held on to Isaac even tighter, waiting.  The silence dragged on for agonising seconds.

 

Isaac released he was gripping his Mom’s shoulder, hard, almost as hard as her own fingers were digging into his flesh.  His free hand inched towards the door handle, ready to burst through the door, should Scott’s Dad say anything stupid. There was no way he was going to let anyone say anything which could upset his boyfriend, especially his Father. Isaac was already mentally flashing forward and in his head was shouting at Rafe, protecting Scott.

 

“OK. Well. OK.”  Scott’s Dad said.  Isaac blinked, being pulled back to the moment.

 

“What does that mean?”  Scott demanded.

 

“It means OK.  You like guys as well as girls. If you’re telling me it’s because you’ve thought it through yourself?” He paused and Isaac imagined Scott nodding.  “And you’ve told you Mother?  And she won’t have cared? No of course not.  So, there’s nothing to say really.  You’re sure, you’re being honest and I’m glad you felt you were able to tell me.”

 

“You don’t care?”  Scott sounded incredulous.

 

“Why would I care?”  His Dad sounded genuinely puzzled.

 

“I don’t know… I thought you’d be upset.”  Scott grumbled.

 

“No.  I mean, depending on who you end up with, you may end up facing some additional struggles but I’ll be there if you need me.  I love you son, you know that right?”

 

“I know, erm, about who I end up with… that’s kinda the thing.  Isaac, who you met, he’s my boyfriend?”  This time it definitely was a question, but Isaac didn’t mind, Scott was doing it.  For him.

 

“I see.  And your Mom has no problem with this?”  Isaac imagined Scott shaking his head.

 

“She has rules.”  Isaac heard him mumble.

 

“Well, yes, I imagine she would.  I see… well.  OK.  Are you happy?”   Scott answered immediately.

 

“Yes, yes I am, he’s great, honestly.”  Isaac smiled as his Mom rubbed his arms, grinning at him.

 

“You are you know.”  She said with a smile.

 

“Did Mom tell you already?”  Scott asked, suspicious, and his Dad laughed.

 

“No, no.  This is a surprise.  I must say it’s not what I expected, but if you’re happy, I’m happy.” Isaac heard movement and listened to them hug. 

  
“Ermmm… you can come through now.” Scott said a little louder and they came back into the living room.  Isaac’s mouth had gone dry and he nervously walked over to Scott’s Dad, once again offering his hand.

 

“Hello Isaac, I’m Rafe.”  His handshake was firm and dry, Isaac swallowed.

 

“Hello Sir.”  Isaac ran out of words and just nodded aimlessly under the steady gaze of Scott’s Dad.

 

“Oh Rafe, for God’s Sake, leave the boy be.” Melissa snapped suddenly and Rafe looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.  “How about a drink? You can have a glass of that wine if you’d like, or a soda? Which hotel are you in again?”  She led him into the kitchen and as soon as he was out of the door Scott collapsed into Isaac’s arms one quick sob escaping quietly, the relief too much for him.  Isaac held him tight and stroked his back, whispering to him.

 

“God, what a let down!” Scott eventually said, drying his eyes. Isaac laughed.

 

“Surely it’s better than screaming and shouting? 

 

“Well… yeah… obviously.  I was just all set for it…” Scott chuckled and tucked his head into Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“Awwww, poor baby… hey, maybe he’ll hate your cooking and you can fight about that instead!” Isaac grinned and pushed his boyfriend towards the kitchen. 

 

*            *            *

 

“YOU WANT TO WHAT?!” Rafe shouted, sounding genuinely shocked.

 

“Rafe, don’t make an issue out of his please.”

 

“It’s my life _Dad_ , I can do what I want!”  Scott was clearly trying to control his temper, but wasn’t doing a great job.

 

“You’ll go to college and get a decent job.”  Rafe said, pointing at his son.

 

“What if I don’t want to go to college, what if I’ve found something I’m actually really good at, and enjoy, and a mentor who’ll teach me!”

 

“You’re not going to work in kitchen!? You have _brains_ son! You can do anything you want, why do you want to throw it all away!?” 

  
“Oh my God! I’m not throwing it away, I’m making a choice! I want to do this, and I’m going to!”

 

Isaac and Melissa shared a glance over the table.  That afternoon, when Mathias offered him a temporary job at the restaurant, _a stage_ , Isaac corrected himself, it was just an idea Scott was toying with, but now, with his father’s obvious disapproval it had suddenly become his life’s dream.  To be honest, Isaac wasn’t surprised, he knew how much Scott loved to cook, and seeing him work with Mathias had been inspirational.

 

“Are you going to let him do this?”  Rafe turned to Melissa who was trying to hide a smile.

 

“It’s his life, Rafael.”  Scott’s Dad glared at her and she stopped pretending not to grin.

 

“Oh this is ridiculous.” He threw his hands in the air and scowled at his son.

 

“Look, I’m not wanting to get in the middle of this…” Isaac said as three sets of eyes swivelled to him.  “Errrrrm… it’s just.  Scott’s a really good cook, I mean, look at your plate…” He nodded at the empty dish, wiped clean with bread.  “And Mathias is incredible, Scott’s not talking about dropping out of school, just working a couple of shifts to see if he likes it, that’s what a stage is?

 

“Yeah.” Scott said. “But, if I want to become a chef, I will.”

 

“After high school.”  Melissa added firmly and Scott nodded, glaring at his Dad.

 

“Fine, but if your grades drop at all, _at all,_ I expect working as a pot washer in a restaurant to be the first thing you give up, OK?”

 

“We’ll see.” Scott said, non-committal, staring his Dad down, locked in a battle of wills.

 

“Let’s change the subject…” Melissa said, swirling the wine in her glass.

 

“Yeah, so… are you in town for long?” Isaac asked Rafe.

 

“I really can’t say.”  Melissa and Scott rolled their eyes.

 

“Oh… OK. Well, how’s the case going?

 

“I really can’t say.”  All three of them said at once and Rafe huffed. 

 

“Don’t worry B. it’s what he always says.”  Scott reached over and squeezed Isaac’s hand.  Isaac pulled it away, looking embarrassed, glancing at Rafe, hoping Scott would understand.

 

“Why do you call him B.?” Rafe asked.  Everyone else at the table shared a few too many glances, trying to think of a reason that didn’t involve werewolves and Pack names and general craziness. “You know what, doesn’t matter…” Rafe said, shaking his head.

 

After a short, uncomfortable silence Isaac and Scott cleared the table and Melissa and Rafe started making polite small talk about her job.  The boys stood side by side at the sink, hands linked, hidden from view.

 

“You can hold my hand you know Isaac? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. He doesn’t care.”  Scott lifted their hands out of the basin and walked his boyfriend back to the table.  Both parents looked at them and their hands and back up at them.  “So… we’re gonna go watch TV.”  Scott said and Isaac looked at him seeing the blush spread across his face.

 

When they moved into the the living room, Isaac laughed, “thought there was nothing to be embarrassed about?”

 

“Oh shut up.”  Scott slapped him playfully on the chest and stepped in for a kiss.  There lips connected and Isaac gave a small groan, raising his hands to cup Scott’s face. Which is how Rafe found them when he stepped out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh. Sorry. I was just-“  He had stopped and was looking everywhere but at them.  Isaac leapt, literally leapt, back.  “No. Sorry, my fault. Don’t be- Yeah. You’re fine.  I was just going to head back to the hotel.”  He cleared his throat and walked over to Isaac.  “Was nice to finally meet you properly.”

 

“You too Sir.”  Isaac shook his hand weakly, not meeting his eyes. _I was just kissing your son. I was just kissing your son. I was just kissing your son. I was just kissing your son._

 

Rafe went and gave Scott and awkward hug, neither particularly sure whether it was the right thing to do.  He just nodded to Melissa who gave him a wave and he left, leaving an odd silence behind.  It wasn’t until the car had left the drive that Melissa burst out laughing.  Scott rolled his eyes and joined in leaving Isaac bemused but smiling.

 

“You boys go up, it’s a school night, I’ll get everything cleared away.”  Scott nodded and gave his Mom a hug before leading Isaac upstairs to his room.  They collapsed onto Scott’s bed, Isaac curled up on his boyfriend, head on his chest.

 

“So you came out to your Dad.”

 

“Yeah and he was great about it.” Scott paused and dug his phone out of his pocket. “Prick.” He grumbled and Isaac laughed, propping himself up on one elbow, turning to look at his boyfriend who chuckled.  “I’m just texting everyone.  I’ve missed about twenty messages.”

 

Isaac checked his own phone, scrolling through questions from the Pack, looking up as Scott’s text came through to him, along with everyone else.

 

10:02pm, Scott,

Told Dad, he was completely fine

about it, had a lovely meal, he caught

us kissing but was cool.  Prick. J

Love you guys, thanks for all the texts.

 

Isaac smiled and pushed up, lips locking with Scott’s, pushing and holding them together.

 

“I love you boyfriend.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

Epilogue

Rafe stood in the frenzy, oozing calm and collection.  He’d been a field officer long enough to know how to control a room.  The local agents had instantly deferred to his authority and he’d set up a suite of rooms exactly to his liking.  Unfortunately, that was as much success as he’d enjoyed in dealing with this case.  Turning back to the wall, already completely covered with persons of interest, reports and random musings, Rafe frowned.  There was something missing, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

  
“How was your family evening?”  His partner, James, asked.

  
“Oh fine.  Melissa is as infuriating as ever.  I met Scott’ new boyfriend who seems nice if a little intimidated.”

 

“Boyfriend?” 

 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, he’s bi so… “ He mumbled, not really paying attention.

 

“Only a little intimidated? You must be losing your touch…”  James chuckled as Rafe glared at him.

 

“It doesn’t help he’s as tall as me.”  He complained without any real feeling.  Despite having ready the police files on Isaac when he first had moved in with his ex-wife, Rafe actually liked Isaac.  He had a strength that Rafe respected, and, if he was honest, Scott had never seemed happier, or more focused. _I just wish he wasn’t so focused on working in a bloody kitchen!_

 

“Sir? I’m sorry… Agent McCall?  I think you’ll want to speak to this person…” A junior officer nodded towards a door into the reception room and Rafe nodded, dragging himself away from the wall.  As he stepped through into the sparsely furnished room he slowed, giving him time to take in the figure in front of him.

 

The woman, or maybe girl, was standing demurely in the centre of the room, every ounce of her screaming insecurity and fear.  Checking his first reaction, Rafe looked deeper.  While her facial expression was perfect there was a self-assurance in her stance which belied the signals she was giving off.  Taking a third look, Rafe decided turning his back on her might be a serious mistake. 

 

As he approached she hesitantly raised her head, tucking flame red hair behind her ear, emerald green eyes, bloodshot and raw, flashed at him, beseechingly.  Rafe resisted the urge to smile.  She was very, very, good.  “How can I help you Miss?”  He asked politely, not offering a hand.

 

She sighed delicately, shaking slightly.  Rafe was impressed. Someone who could create that effect so effortlessly was clearly a practiced con artist.  “I’m… I’m… I’m sorry, I’m just so scared.” She fluttered out a hand towards him before pulling back and hugging herself, looking every part a terrified victim.

 

“Uh-huh.  Well… why don’t we start with why you’re here…?  I’m certain there’s a plan…?” He prompted, not being drawn in and lacing his voice with impatience.  For a millisecond, only spotted because he was looking, anger flashed across her face and Rafe smiled, folding his arms.  Bizarrely, as she looked up, staring him right in the eye, his resolve faltered and he noticed just how beautiful she was. _Maybe you should go to her, help her, she’s only a weak, scared girl, alone and defenceless._ Filing the thought away, he looked again, blinking, unsure where such a ridiculous idea came from.

 

The silence extended and he glared, growing weary of this game.  He was just about to say so when her demeanour changed.  “Fine.” She shrugged, resettling her clothes and stood up straight, all frailty forgotten. “I have a gift for you.”  She pulled a manila envelope from her bag and threw it on his desk.  Rafe nodded to a junior officer who slipped on gloves and carefully checked the seal before slipping an opener in and ripping the package open.  His eyes widened and he came to stand in front of his superior.

 

Rafe glanced at the photos in the envelope, not taking eyes off his guest for more than half a second at a time.  The images in those photos would put away the men in them for _years._ His case suddenly had become much, much easier.  He was just about to question the woman before him as to their authenticity when the officer pulled out the negatives.  _Old-school._

 

“And what do you want out of this, immunity?”  He asked, suspicious.  The woman laughed, mocking and long.

 

“Child, I doubt you will hear my name, or description coming up in your search, but if you did, I don’t think immunity will be an issue.  No. All I ask is a favour.”

 

“I don’t deal in favours.”  Rafe’s voice was steady.  He hated being in someone’s debt, especially in his line of work, and especially to mysterious, dangerous women.

 

“Hmmmm… no, perhaps you don’t.  How’s about this, any favour I ask would not impact on your job in any way, shape or form, and if you can show it does I will immediately withdraw any request I make.  If not… I’ll have those back.”  Before he could stop him, the junior office, who was in for an almighty dressing down, handed the envelope back to the smiling woman.  She arched an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

 

Rafe considered his choices, with those photos, this case would be over in days, if not hours.  He’d be credited with completing an amazing piece of work, and, if worst came to worst, he could always deny any favour she asked, if he ever saw it again.  “Fine.  A favour.”  He agreed.

 

The woman’s smile deepened and she seemed to shudder in pleasure.  Rafe couldn’t help but feel like a cold weight had been lowered onto his shoulders and as he took the offered photos, the bitter, frosty sensation settled into his bones.  Shivering he looked at the woman, already regretting his choice.

 

“Done, done and done.” She laughed, high and musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Not sure if Scott's Dad is called Rafael? Was sure it was Canon, but maybe not... also, is Stiles' Dad called John? Or is that just something everyone is running with?
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> More to come, :-) 
> 
> G*


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving from the Scarred Pack!

Prologue

Mathias was stirring the redcurrant sauce, the third he’d made.  Something wasn’t quite clicking and it was driving him insane.  Serge was sulking in the restaurant, folding napkins, having been barked at after the second disaster. Mathias wasn’t too concerned though, apologising and making up to his boyfriend was always fun.

 

He’d tried one with sun blushed tomatoes, which had completed over powered the berries, as had the star anise in the second batch.  This one held lavender and rosemary and even from the scent coming from it, he knew it wasn’t what he wanted. “Merde!” He grabbed the pan and threw the whole thing in the massive sink, enjoying the satisfying crash it made.  Glaring at the door, he half hoped Serge would come in, just so he could have a satisfying argument.  But no.  His boyfriend knew him well enough now and left him well alone at times like this.

 

Sighing, grabbing another bag of currents, he began another batch.  Mathias knew he was obsessing slightly, but he wanted this to be perfect.  It was rare any one ever offered to cook for him, and this was Thanksgiving.  While being solidly French, he could still appreciate the importance of the day for American families, and felt truly touched Scott had invited them to dinner.  Smiling, he wasn’t surprised he was trying to show off, the teenager reminded him of how he’d been at that age – green, optimistic and stubborn as hell. 

 

As a new batch of sauce bubbled on the stove, Mathias rifled through the herbs and found thyme and chervil.  With a disgusted shrug, he fell back on his faithful old recipe.  It was tasty, rich and beautiful and it would be something new for everyone else at the meal, bar him and Serge.  Suddenly a brainwave hit him and he dove back into the herbs, searching.  He became more and more frantic, unable to find what he was looking for.

 

“MERDE!” He yelled again, daring Serge to come in.  When he was left alone, Mathias punched his fist down on the work surface, annoyed that his boyfriend wasn’t coming to check on him.  Snorting a laugh he shook his head, knowing he was being ridiculous.  He stormed to the bubbling liquid, glaring at it, desperate to add marjoram, wondering how exactly it would taste.

 

Just then there was a rap on the back door.  Mathias looked up at the clock, it was still early, and none of the other staff were due in for at least an hour.   He walked over and opened the heavy, wooden door, frowning at the old woman.  She was hunched over, stooped with age.  There was a green checked scarf covering her head, which, added to the covered wicker basket, made her look like the quintessential French grandmother.  Actually, inhaling deeply, she even smelled like his Meme. Old memories swept through him, sitting at her feet, laughing at her stories, learning how to cook.

 

“Herbs, petit-fils? Herbs for the kitchen?”  Her voice was thin and reedy but with a rod of iron underlying it.  Blinking, Mathias was shocked, her accent was exactly Toulousian.  It felt like being submerged in history, smothered by the old country.

 

“Are you from Toulouse?”  Mathias asked in French.  The old woman’s face lit up and she reached out a bony hand, clutching at his arm.  She garbled, fast and steady, tears in her eyes as she went on and on in a broad dialect he only barely could keep up with.  Laughing, he stopped her.  “Slow down, Meme! Slow down.”

 

“Of course.” She replied in French, smiling. “I’m so happy I found you.  These people.”  She huffed and set her shoulders.  Mathias knew she wouldn’t say anymore, but also knew exactly what she meant.  “I have herbs. Proper herbs. Rosemary, Sage, Thyme, Majoram-“

  
“You have marjoram?!”  Mathias laughed.  She rummaged in her basket, triumphantly pulling out a handful of the green and fragrant herb.  Some of the leaves had certainly seen better days, but there was clearly enough there for his purposes.

 

“For you, grandson, I’ll take no payment, merely a favour.”  She smiled and twin emotions crashed and roared within him.  Part of him was swamped with love and gratitude for his kinswoman, enjoying the coincidence.  The larger part of him though flashed backed to his Grandmother’s repetitive warning.  ‘Don’t be beholden to the old folk, especially ones you don’t know.  Accept no gifts and owe no favours.’  Even now he could see her wink, and almost felt the hands tickle at his ribs.

 

“That is kind, but I’ll take no gifts.”  He reached above the mantle for the token he kept on every threshold. It was ancient and rusted, any design long since faded and it had a hole drilled through the middle of the iron penny.  He extended his hand and dropped the coin into her palm.

 

Hissing with pain, the woman dropped her hand, leaves scattering and the coin span on the ground.  She swept back, graceful in a way he hadn’t expected, eyes full of fury.  Mathias frowned, stooping to pick up the coin, holding in front of him like a talisman.  The woman stood, straightening her back and he grimaced at the popping of what sounded like bones realigning.

 

“A cruel trick to play on an old, defenceless woman…”  Her French was still perfect, but the accent had changed. 

 

“It was no trick, _fee_.  I was merely paying for goods.”  Mathias’ mouth was dry and eyes wide.  He was desperately trying to remember everything his Grandmother had ever told him about the fae folk, but could only hear her warnings about how dangerous they were.

 

“You hurt me.”  She declared.  Mathias swallowed.  _Do not argue with fee.  They are tricksters._   The silence dragged on.   Her eyes narrowed.  “No matter. You are an irrelevance.”  She turned on her heel and stalked away, back ramrod straight. Shaking off the feeling of panic, Mathias shut and locked the door, leaning back against it.  With shaking hands he went to his locker and pulled out an old leather bag.  In one of the side pockets were lengths of treated leather, old and worn yet still supple and more iron tokens.

 

Threading two coins onto two cords, he dropped one over his head.  The talisman smelt bitter and earthy and the metal was searingly cold against his chest, but, if anything, he took comfort from the pain.  He walked back through the kitchen, passing the boiling, ruined sauce, completely ignoring it.  He pushed open the well-oiled spring doors into the restaurant, eyes alighting on his boyfriend and another layer of tension left him.

 

Walking over he placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders.  Serge’s shoulders were tense and unforgiving; clearly he was still angry and Mathias sighed.  He leant down and placed a kiss at the top of Serge’s spine.  “Cheating…” The blonde boy shivered.

 

“Serge, I’m sorry.  And… I need you to do something for me.”  His boyfriend turned and looked up at him, concerned at the serious tone.  “Wear this.”  He held up the metal ring on the twisted cord and Serge’s face fell.

 

“As gifts go Matty… this is poor…”  His face was confused but he took the present.

 

“It’s not a gift, it’s a protection.” Mathias quickly related what had happened and Serge stilled, reaching out and holding his boyfriend’s hand.  “You need to keep this on you at all times, and accept no gifts, owe no favours.”  He looked intently into Serge’s eyes, desperately trying to convince him how serious he was.

 

“OK Matty, OK.  I will.” Relaxing, Mathias pulled his lover in for a tight and comforting hug.  Without knowing specifics, he was certain they’d just avoided something a lot bigger than either wanted any part of.

 

They pulled apart and Serge kissed him.  Mathias focused on their connection, of the love they shared, happy and safe, determined not to be drawn into anything that could bring them harm.

 

 

 

Thanksgiving

Isaac couldn’t help but smile, exhausted as he was.  He and Scott had been up until well after midnight cooking and prepping the night before and had been up again at six that morning to start cooking.  Scott was determined that this Thanksgiving buffet would be a success, no matter what.  Isaac followed in his boyfriend’s wake, clearing up, stacking, sorting and cleaning, not trusting himself to attempt to help with the actual cooking.

 

Melissa had turned the kitchen entirely over to her sons and had taken up a place on the couch, hair loose, make up undone and comfortable in sweats and an oversized LA Raiders shirt, an ancient hangover from her days in the big city.  She occasionally called to Isaac to see if they needed help, but he always told her no, genuinely sure Scott knew what he was doing.  Seeing the other teen was focused on basting the turkey yet again, Isaac slipped out with another pair of beers for his Mom and Stiles’ Dad.

 

The habit was reminiscent of the Thanksgivings he’d spent with his own Dad, but without the fear and dread passing him alcohol had brought.  “Oh you angel.  Next time just water though or I’ll make a fool of myself.”  The sheriff just nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to the game.  Melissa was snuggled up on her boyfriend looking utterly relaxed and calm.

 

“OK, no problem.  Anyone else need anything?”  He asked and Stiles and the twins shook their heads.  They were on the floor, half watching the game, half playing cards.  The rest of the Pack would be coming round soon, but this batch had been here since late morning.

 

“How’s grumpywolf?” Stiles asked, still smarting at being unceremoniously thrown out of the kitchen after making one to many ‘jokes’ about how bad the food looked.

 

“He’s fine, intense but fine.”  Isaac smiled and returned to the kitchen and his lover.  Scott had moved on to mashing some of the potatoes and Isaac grabbed a wipe and cleared up the area Scott had been working in before.  “OK. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Grate me some cheese.  Shell the nuts.  Get the sausages and bacon out of the fridge to rest.  Stir that sauce. Oh! I need the parsnips prepped… did you get more honey?”  Scott recited, moving purposefully and gracefully around the kitchen.  Isaac nodded and went about completing his tasks, grabbing the pouring honey first, placing it in his boyfriend’s line of sight.

 

They continued working together until everything was ready, or at least as ready as they could be.  There would be an awful lot of frenzied work as they came to serve, but while there was a lull, Isaac escaped back to the living room.  Danny, Lydia and the Argent’s had appeared at some point along with Precious, from the salon. Lydia had asked a few weeks before if it would be OK and everyone had agreed.  Apparently, Precious’ family hadn’t spoken to him for some time and he had spent last Thanksgiving alone.

 

After she invited a non-Pack member, Isaac suggested inviting Serge and Mathias, not thinking about how stressful Scott would find cooking for his new boss.  He’d agreed though, and the other couple were due any minute.  The new Deputy was also expected, along with a couple more of John’s friends from the Sheriff’s department.  The Pack had floated the idea of inviting some of the lacrosse team and friends from school, but had decided against it, as it would have pushed the numbers to a ridiculous level.

 

Thinking of friends from school, Isaac dug his phone out of his pocket and started tapping.

 

2:03pm, Isaac,

Hey Lukey, HAPPY THANKSGIVING

hope you are having a good day?

 

Frowning at his phone, Isaac scrolled down and typed another message.

 

2:03pm, Isaac,

Hey Kessan, it’s Isaac.  Not heard

from you for a while, hope every

thing is okay.  happy thanksgiving.

let me know youre ok.

 

He’d not heard from his ex since before the start of the new school year.  He’d been texting quite a bit towards the end of summer, and then one day… just stopped.  Isaac had even asked Cora, through Scott, if she’d heard anything from him, but both she and Gabe had said they didn’t know anything.  Unfortunately, Isaac found that easy to believe.

 

2:05pm, Lukey

ARGH! Kill me now! SO BORED!

Mom’s family so lame. weve eaten

already and now everyones watching

football! I mean! Come on!!! L

2:06pm, Isaac,

Hang in there, chief, remember

murder is a crime!

2:07pm, Lukey,

No way – not with this family, no

jury in the land would convict me!

I’m thinking of coming out to them

just for something to do!

2:08pm, Isaac,

You don’t mean that surely? Also…

I’m sitting with Sheriff Stilinski… I’m

pretty sure any murder makes me an

accessory now.

2:09pm, Lukey,

Haha! Dinner with the Sheriff, that’s

got to be well boring! No… I’m not

coming out, I promised Mom… she’s sill

in her denial kick… like if no one knows

ill forget about it.

2:10pm, Isaac

:-/ Hugs duder.

2:10pm, Lukey,

hugs

 

Isaac put his phone away as the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.  Serge grinned as he did, barrelling into Isaac for a hug. “Mon ami! Ma Montagne!”  He kissed the tall teenagers cheeks and stepped aside, allowing Mathias in. 

 

“Bonjour, Isaac.”  They kissed cheeks too and Isaac introduced everyone to the pair before leading Mathias to the kitchen, leaving Serge in Lydia’s capable hands, despite the frown she gave the short, blond Frenchman.  “Ahhhh… Scott.  You have everything in hand, non?”

 

“Yep. I’m all good.” Isaac smiled, recognising the tension in his boyfriend’s voice.  “Is that the sauce?”  Scott nodded at the white, porcelain jug Mathias was carrying.  Nodding, the chef passed it to Scott who poured it into a waiting pan to warm through. 

 

“Do you need-“

 

“No no, I’m fine, just go through, relax.”  Scott smiled at the chef, presumably trying to be reassuring.

 

“Come on Mathias, Scott’s got this… honestly…”  They went back through to the living room and Isaac gave Ethan a quick nod to the kitchen.  The teenager understood and slipped back to check on his Alpha.  Isaac took drinks orders and asked Danny to help him with them. As they went into the kitchen, Isaac smiled at Ethan, already put to work stirring and dishing up.

 

Returning moments later with a collection of drinks, Isaac was surprised to see Lydia glaring at the new arrivals as they chatted with Melissa. He made his way to his friend and dropped his head to her level, “What’s wrong? I thought you liked Serge and Mathias?”

 

Lydia replied slowly.  “I did. I do. They just seem… off…” She shook her head, frown deepening.  Isaac was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.  Melissa inclined her head from her warm and adorable place in the sheriff’s arms and he went to open it.

 

Their Emisarry stood at the door, smiling politely.  He nodded to Isaac and glided into the room waving hello to the Pack and shaking hands with the newcomers.  As he gripped hands with Mathias, Deaton did a double take, looking around to Lydia.  Frowning slightly, he placed a hand on the bigger mans chest and mumbled something under his breath.

 

“Avez-vous suivi le chemin?” Mathias asked quietly.

 

“Oui.  Et vous?”

 

“Non.  Ma Meme.”

 

The druid moved to Serge and repeated the gesture.  As he finished, Lydia visibly relaxed and blinked, confused.  “What just happened?”  She asked Isaac.

 

“I don’t know. Mathias just asked Deaton if he followed ‘the path’ and he said yes and asked Mathias the same thing, but he said no, his Grandmother did.”

 

Lydia slowly turned her head to look up at Isaac.  “Why thank you sweetie.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.  “Because I’ve clearly forgotten how to speak French in the last ten minutes.”  She shook her head at him and Isaac ducked his head, embarrassed.

 

During their brief conversation, Alan had moved to them.  “They were wearing a cold iron protection charm.  It wasn’t aimed at Lydia, but her fae side was reacting to it.  I’ve blocked its power for now, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Why would they be wearing iron?”  She asked frowning.

 

“It’s probably tradition.  If his family followed the old ways it would have been engrained pretty deeply.”

 

“What _are_ you three glumbos frowntalking about?”  Precious slid in next to Lydia, delicately resting a hand on Isaac’s arm, smiling at him.

 

“We were debating what the Sheriff would look like after a make over.”  Lydia said smiling and the Emissary moved away, walking over to Chris Argent, engaging the taciturn man in conversation with seeming ease.

 

“Oh that would be faboo! We must!”  Precious span to Lydia, grabbing her arm with both hands, excited.

 

“What? What must we do?” Stiles asked from his place on the floor.

 

“Lyds wants to give the Sheriff a make over! It’s a fabulous idea, don’t you think, la?” Precious beamed at the other boy who rolled his eyes.

 

“Ha. Bizarrely, Nina said exactly the same thing when she first met him.”

 

Precious stilled and carefully, quietly asked, “Nina?”

 

“Yeah, my friend Nina Flowers, she’s lovely… scary but lovely-”

 

Precious snapped a hand up stopping Stiles in his tracks and whipped his head to Lydia.  “He’s friends with _NINA_?!” He hissed, eyes flashing with fury.

 

“Woah! What’s up? Nina’s great!” Stiles protested.

 

“She’s an evil, two-faced, thieving, lying _hag._ ” Precious didn’t take her eyes from Lydia who just sighed.

 

“What did she do?!” Stiles demanded intrigued.

 

There was silence for a while as Precious pursed his lips.  Lydia finally huffed.  “Nina put itching powder in Precious’ wig.”  Isaac bit his lips, fighting a smile as Precious gasped and launched into a long convoluted story.  Winding his way through the Pack, Isaac went back to the kitchen, rejoining his boyfriend.  Stepping into the controlled mayhem, Isaac was caught up in the whirlwind of preparation, following Scott’s instructions and helping set up the mammoth buffet.

 

*            *            *

 

The food had vanished in what seemed like mere minutes, but Isaac realised it had actually been two hours since Scott declared the buffet open. He’d been hovering at the end of the table, trying hard not to watch Mathias too openly, though he failed miserably. Every time the Frenchman took a bite of something Scott seemed to wince.  That is, of course, until he took a bite of the roasted parsnips.  Mathias made a little noise and rolled his eyes with pleasure, delicately feeding Serge one of the crispy, honey and Parmesan coated vegetables.  Serge was much more obvious in his delight, piling his plate with them, as Mathias chuckled and Scott grinned.

 

Everyone was very complementary though, and with good reason.  All the food was delicious.  Scott had outdone himself and he eventually accepted everyone was happy and full.  The sheriff department gang had colonised the back garden and were enjoying a few beers under the heater, though the Sheriff still sighed at every pull of his soda.  Stiles was not above making a scene to get his way and his Dad had caved early on switching to soft drinks.

 

Precious was enjoying having Lydia and Danny give him a manicure in the front room while everyone was watching yet more football, though somehow the twins were on dishes duty.  Scott had finally collapsed in his boyfriend’s arms on one of the large comfy armchairs.   Now that he’d stopped, Isaac was worried his Alpha would never move again.

 

This fear was proved completely unfounded as soon as Mathias started asking questions.  Scott span his attention to the older man and they started discussing herbs, spices and roasting times. Isaac turned to Serge and they started chatting about the restaurant, school and life generally.

 

The afternoon ticked on into evening, and people started to leave, thanking Scott emphatically for such a wonderful spread.  Through some unvoiced plan, all that remained were the Pack, Precious being the last of the guests to leave.  Chris, Alan, John and Melissa decided to head to the Argent’s house for the evening, letting the teenagers have free reign in Scott and Isaac’s.

 

As the door clicked shut, Isaac turned to his friends and he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude.  This was Pack.  They’d been together all day, in mixed company, but they all were linked and had known exactly where each member was all day.  Sighing with contentment, he walked slowly over to Scott and settled into his outstretched arms.

 

“How you doing boyfriend?”  The Alpha asked smiling. 

 

“I’m good, how are you, oh chef extraordinaire?!

 

“Don’t! I’m just glad it wasn’t a disaster… do you really think Mat liked it?”  Scott asked, still sounding anxious.

 

“Vast, listen to me.  He _loved_ it.  Did you not see how many times he tasted that bread sauce.  I guarantee he’ll ask what you had in it on Sunday.”  Isaac smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”  Scott smiled and kissed him back.  Fortunately they remembered the rest of the Pack and stopped at two chaste kisses before turning to their friends and joining in the debate on what movie to watch.

 

Bizarrely, Aiden was putting up a fight for the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, which everyone had seen a dozen times already.  “But it’s a classic.” 

 

“Whatever Dart… I say you can’t get better than Planes, Trains and Automobiles, you know, back when Steve Martin was funny?”  Stiles said looking around for support.

 

“Whatever, _Random._ Thanksgiving is about tradition… you can’t get more traditional that Charlie Brown!”  Aiden growled as Lydia and Allison rolled their eyes.

 

“How’s about Mirrormask?”  Ethan asked, holding up a DVD.

 

“Huh?” Stiles said, frowning.

 

“Oh my God Swift.” Aiden huffed and glared at his brother before turning to the rest of the Pack.  “It’s some random, weird film that he always tries to foist on people… It’s proper bizarre.” 

 

“I’m in!” Stilles said immediately, smiling wide at the glaring werewolf.

 

“Just put something in so I can digest this food baby!” Danny moaned from his position, face down on the floor.

 

“Yeah,” Scott said quietly, “go on Swift, put it on.”  Ethan grinned and shuffled to do just that.

 

A couple of hours later the credits rolled and the Pack sat in silence.  Glances were shared and Ethan pulled his knees up to his chest.  “What?! I love that movie…”

 

“I know love,” Danny reached out and rubbed his boyfriend’s knee. “It’d just not everyone’s thing.”

 

“I loved it!” Stiles exclaimed, surprising no one. “The giants! The chicken police! The book-eating cats! The BOBS! and Malcolm… I _loved_ Malcolm.”  He smiled, giddy and excited.

 

“I thought it was cool.” Isaac offered and the rest of the Pack shared their opinions.  Most sided with Isaac – cool but weird.  He sat back and watched the good-natured arguments, happy and settled in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

Reaching back in his mind, he thought back to the year before, an odd Thanksgiving spent with Derek, Erica and Boyd.  None of them really knew what to do and they’d ended up getting Chinese food and watching both Kill Bill movies.  Not exactly traditional.  The year before that had been spent mainly trying to keep his Dad happy, which at the holidays meant drunk.  It took Isaac some time to remember which injury his Dad had inflicted on his that night, not that it mattered particularly.

  
Shivering slightly, Scott held him tighter, opening up his wolfpower, letting Isaac draw strength and security from him and their Pack.  “You thinking about you Dad?”  He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. Holidays sucked.”  He tried for a smile that felt more like a grimace.

 

“Not anymore though?” Scott asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“No.”  Isaac said, snuggling down, “not anymore.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

Epilogue 

Precious sighed wistfully and glared out at the massive swarming mass of people ‘enjoying’ Black Friday. His salon was almost completely empty. He snorted a quick laugh and ran a delicately manicured hand over the counter, while he didn’t own the store, merely managed it, he still felt it was _his._

 

With nothing better to do, Precious was about to go and check the stock cupboard again when an insanely tall, devastatingly handsome man, ( _late teens, early twenties_ , Precious mused), made his way towards the nail bar. Precious was out from behind the counter like a shot. This fine looking man looked even taller than Lydia’s ‘little brother’ Isaac who Precious was admittedly slightly fond of.

  
"Can I help you?" Precious asked, smiling up at the blonde boy with deep, deep green eyes. Precious was lost in them in an instant, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life composing sonnets to their beauty, staring into their maddening swirling depths, getting lost in the caverns of misery which seemed to spill out of them.

 

"Stop that." A rich, imperious voice commanded. Precious blinked, vision returning to normal and he blinked several times, trying to push back the head ache that was forming.  He looked to the woman who had snapped the command  at the taller man and Precious did a double-take, momentarily taken aback by her beauty.  She was unspeakably fair, with luscious red hair and the most exquisite green clothing he’d ever seen.  Even glaring up possessively at the handsome youth she looked gorgeous. 

 

Resisting the urge to throw himself at her feet and worship her forever, Precious greeted her too, “Good morning, would either of you be requiring a service today?”

 

“My son.” She said quickly, her voice resonant and striking.  Precious sighed happily, knowing he’d be trying to prefect her accent tonight.  “He needs some attention.  He’s mute sadly so won’t be able to talk.” The boy’s head snapped to her, looking bizarrely incredulous and opened his mouth then closed it again.  He tilted his head back and Precious saw tears escape from the corners of his eyes.

 

“Hey, hey… it’s OK… you’re in safe hands. Come with me.” Precious led the beautiful boy to a table at the back and tried to settle him with soothing nonsense and complements.  Pulling the light over he saw the fingernails were basically clean but completely unshaped or treated.  “A manicure?” He asked the still and silent boy in front of him who merely looked to his mother.

 

Precious turned to her too, “Yes, that’s fine.” She sat elegantly on one of the stools next to her son and folded her hands in her lap.

 

“Would you like one too? I could get one of the girls…?” He trailed off as the woman waved one perfect set of nails in front of her chest.  Precious’ breath caught.  “Those are exquisite!” He reached a hand out to her and she paused before allowing him to take her hand.  The nails looked iridescent, they had a pearl-like quantity but seemed to be giving off a light of their own.

 

“Would you like a bottle of the varnish, I’m sure I have some spare…” She smiled wickedly at the boy who clapped his hands with glee.

 

“I would _love_ one! Where did you get it? I’m going to buy a thousand!”  Precious’ laugh turned into a coo of interest as the woman pulled a luminescent vial from her bag.  He reached for it, transfixed.

 

“How’s about I trade you this for a favour?” She asked smiling.

 

“Oh honey, for that colour of nail polish I’d trade you my soul!”  He laughed and reached for it.

 

“Done, done and done.” She snapped, dropping the glass cylinder into his hand.  As it connected Precious felt something cold and hard settle around his heart.  It tightened and he found it hard to breathe. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the woman reached over and drove fingers into his chest, actually _inside_ it.  Precious gasped, tears streaming from his eyes as a bright, light diamond was plucked from beneath his skin and palmed into the woman’s hand.

 

“You may call me Mistress, or Mother, either way.  But from this day forth… you are _mine_.”  The woman, his Mistress, said and Precious knew it was true. He looked at the taller boy, who had a look of hopeless sadness on his face, eyes full of pity.

 

“That was a ridiculously careless choice of words.” The supposed mute said, reaching out a hand, squeezing Precious’ in an act of kindness.

 

“Come on boys, we return.”  She grabbed their wrists in a vice-like grip and the air shimmered around Precious.  He tried to scream but his throat closed and his vision turned black.  His last thought was hoping the taller boy would catch him when he fainted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much *actually* happened in this chapter with the Pack but the Morrigan... ooooooh... the Morrigan!
> 
> Anyway.... hope you liked it!


	4. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac inact a plan to find out more about the Fae and the Quickening process.

Isaac’s phone rang making him jump slightly.  He reached out and frowned as he saw the number for the Animal Clinic flash up.  Thinking carefully, he couldn’t remember being on a shift, or agreeing to do anything that evening for the Doctor.  “Hello?” He answered it, uncertain.

 

“Isaac.  There are three fae in the woods.  I remember you and Scott asking to be kept informed if any turned up…”  Deaton said, clearly hoping for an explanation.  Isaac knew exactly what he was talking about.  It was a plan that Scott had developed, sharing it with no one else, lest Lydia or Stiles caught wind of it.  He didn’t want either to be involved with this.

 

“Where are they?” Isaac asked, ignoring the tacit request for clarification.

 

“By the old well? The one that’s boarded over?” Isaac nodded, knowing where he meant.

 

“Great, thanks, is there anything else you can tell me?” He’d learnt to ask their Emissary very specific questions when trying to illicit helpful information.  He could even hear the smile in his boss’ voice as he answered.

 

“I believe they are Seelie, but don’t quote me on that and that’s more because they are abroad at noon than anything else.”   Isaac thanked him and hung up when he was certain he wasn’t getting any more and he bound up the stairs to his Alpha. Scott was studiously attacking his homework, determination writ large across his face. Isaac took a moment to look at his boyfriend, taking in his beauty.  He leant against the doorframe and felt his heart swell and a smile spread across his face.

 

“You’re staring.” Scott mumbled, smiling.

 

“I know.  You’re cute, what can I say?”  Isaac grinned.  “Deaton phoned, three fairies up at the old well.”

 

“Well then...” Scott threw down his pen with a grin.  “This can wait.” As much as he tried his best to stay focused and improve himself, his boyfriend could still be easily distracted, hence them doing homework separately – especially when their Mom was at work.  “Want to run it…?” Scott asked and Isaac nodding, understanding what he was actually asking. 

 

They both stripped down to their sweats and Scott opened the window, allowing them to dive out into their back garden.  Both had shifted their wolves forward enough to allow them to easily absorb the impact of hitting the ground and they darted off towards the old well, Isaac just behind Scott as usual.  They tore their way through the undergrowth, bounding around trees and over hillocks, scattering wildlife ahead of them.

 

Scott slowed long before reaching the well, bringing them to a steady trot, retreating Vast until he looked entirely human once more.  Isaac mirrored his Alpha and could feel him questing out with his wolfsense, searching for the fae. Both teenagers felt them at the same time, three shining, ethereal pulses, strange and discordant in the rich, vibrant woods.  Scott slowed to a walk and carefully entered the clearing, stopping in the line of sight of the fairies.

 

All three stood in a circle around the boarded-up, ancient stone well, hands resting on the weatherworn wood.  They were tall and lean; though one was slightly shorter than the other two and they were dressed in sensible outdoor clothing apart from their feet, which were completely uncovered.  Apart from that one oddity, they looked basically human, like three men standing at a well. Shifting his vision slightly, Isaac could see the glow of eldritch power pooling up their arms.  They were clearly drawing some sort of energy from the ancient monument.

 

Scott coughed pointedly and waited for the three fae to turn their attention to them.  It took a few seconds, all three blinking uncertainly as if awaking from a dream.  “Oh.” Said one, uselessly.

 

“Hello.” Scott tried and smiled.   The three fairies looked at each other and then one stepped forward.

 

“Hello yoof.  We is just walkin’ in da woods, init.”  Scott and Isaac frowned uncertainly at each other.  “You is, like, well, welcome to join us, bruv.” The fairy continued.

 

“Errrrmmm… yeah.  We were just looking to talk to you if that’s OK?”  Scott asked carefully.

 

“Oh thank the Goddess, you speak normally… I don’t think I could keep up that ridiculous colloquial any longer.”

 

“Yeah… no one actually talks like that you know?”  Isaac said, kindly and the man who had spoken looked crest-fallen.

 

“Really!? I was so sure I had got it right. No matter.  Is this your land?” He asked.

 

“No, it’s free land, I mean… it probably belongs to the county, but it’s not mine.  I’m known as Vast, this is Burn.”  Scott said, nodding to Isaac.  They’d all been reading up on fairy lore since the Morrigan had taken an interest and found that taken names had the least power, especially if they were Pack names.

 

The fairy nodded, sagely.  “In that case you may call me Illiaster.” The tall speaker bowed slightly from the waist, flourishing his arm lightly.  The second tall man stepped forward.

 

“In which case, that makes me Indacia.”  Another bow.  The shortest of the three fae stepped forward and nodded his bushy head.

  
“Call me Bob!” He announced proudly, grinning widely as the other two glared at him.  He ignored them and took a nut from his pocket and started nibbling it, looking like nothing more than an over-grown squirrel.

 

“OK.  Well… hello.  We were hoping we could ask you some questions about the Fae…?” Scott asked and the men in front of them shared unreadable looks.  Illiaster stepped forward and passed a hand in front of him muttering.  Suddenly, his eyes widened.

 

“Ahhhhh… I see, you are lycan?  Well… that’s fine then.” He shook and his natural seeming aspect fell away.  Stretching his arms, Isaac realised he was much taller than he had at first thought, almost seven foot probably.  He also looked much more elven too, pointed ears, deep brown eyes and his skin had taken on a rich, dusky hue.  Taking in the other two he noticed almost identical changes in Indacia, but did a double take at Bob.

 

The smaller fae had shrunk even further, his hair had grown bushier and light fuzz covered his face.  What shocked Isaac most though was the huge, furry tail visible behind him.  Noticing the long front teeth last, Isaac grinned. “Are you some sort of were-squirrel!?” He asked, stunned.

 

“NO!” Snapped Bob.  “I am a were-chameleon! You can’t see me!” He scuttled back against a tree and hugged himself to it, tongue flicking out. Despite his claim, they could all see Bob quite clearly and Scott returned his attention to Illiaster, who seemed like the groups de facto leader.

 

“We’re just after a bit of information… for which we will trade information?”

 

“Very well, what do you wish to know?”

 

“We want to know about Quickening, what it entails, how a human is effected, things like that.” Scott shrugged, going for nonchalant.

 

“Why? Lycan’s can’t be Quickened?”

 

“A friend of ours, it’s possible she may be and we want to know what it would mean.”

 

“Well… it entirely depends on the Fae doing the Quickening, and what aspect your friend may take.” Illiaster shrugged, waiting for Scott to continue.

 

“What if she was to become a Banshee?”

 

“Hmmmm… tricky but not unheard off.  There are plenty of Banshees who exists entirely as human and only access their power as needed.” Illiaster nodded. “Yes, certainly not as common as Boggan’s or even Eshu, but I don’t see why it wouldn’t happen.  She’d need to be prepared if she weren’t to be instantly overwhelmed.  Does she have a Fae guide to lead her?  

 

Scott paused, thinking.  “Yes, there is an old Celtic Goddess who is sometimes a trinity, but linked with battle and war.  She’s red-haired and normally dressed in green. She’s sometimes a crow, or a horse, or a cow.”

 

All movement stilled and the clearing dropped into an ominous silence.  The three fae looked at each other; silent communication flowing back and forth.  Eventually Illiaster spoke, slow and deliberate.  “If you value your lives you will very carefully avoid any contact whatsoever with that particular Fae. You’re friend too, there is no way an Unseelie fae would allow a Quickening where the human retained control of the aspect.”

 

Scott shared a worried look with Isaac who stepped forward and spoke. “That’s not really an option.  She’s marked me.” He turned, showing the fairies his back and pointing to a scarred spot on the back of his neck.  If Scott’s words had caused a still silence, Isaac’s had the opposite effect. Bob scrambled away from the tree and span, hunkering down, eyes darting everywhere at once.  Indacia quickly closed the distance to Illiaster, grabbing his arm and trying to physically drag him away.

 

With a stamp and a complicated arm gesture the fairy leader did _something_ and Isaac and Scott were left frowning at the silent argument that was played out in front of them.  All three fae seemed to be yelling at once, though no sound reached the teenager’s ears. Before too long, the argument ended and the fairies stepped towards Scott and Isaac.

 

“Know this lycans.  The Lady you consort with is _dangerous_.” Illiaster hissed. 

 

“Come on… come on…if she’s listening she can hear” Bob was practically dancing with anticipation.

 

“She is vicious and cruel.  She’ll use whatever tools she can find to whatever ends she desires, not caring about what destruction she causes.”  Illiaster shook his head.  “I can only help you a little, but I’ll offer what I can…”  He turned to his companions.  “Go. I’ll meet you at World’s End. Go.” He repeated.  Indacia grabbed Bob and they bolted away, air shimmering behind them as they faded into the woods.  Illiaster turned back to the werewolves. 

 

“Firstly, never, ever, argue with her, she’s too good at twisting words.  You need to keep in mind that she is evil in a way you’ve never even begun to comprehend. Secondly she will never allow an unbound Banshee, especially if she Quickens it herself.  Your friend needs to bind her power completely or you need to call-“  Illiaster gasped, reaching a hand for his throat.  He dug his nails into his neck and his eyes took on a panicked sheen.  He span to go after his friends but clearly couldn’t move.  Looking down, Isaac saw thick roots had sprung up from the ground and wrapped around the terrified fairy’s legs.

 

“That’s quite enough from you one feels.” The Morrigan stepped out from a tree, exactly as she had the first time the boys had met her.  This time however, her hair was slicked back, seemingly rock hard and plastered to her head, making it look more like a helmet than hair.  Her dress was the palest shade of green either boy had ever seen, almost a pure, brilliant white, with only a subtle hint of colour.  In her hand was a blonde wood spear, ornate metal head swirled and lined, standing at least six foot from base to tip.  There was a dangerous glint to her eyes as she rounded on the boys. “And what, pray tell, are my boys doing?”

 

“As kind as your offer is Morrigan, we are not _your_ boys.  We are boys who you know.  We were talking with this fae, it is always useful to get information when you can.”  Scott replied carefully.

 

“But, that’s why I’m here… should you need any information I would be happy to tell you.  You need not listen to the deluded ramblings of any wandering Eshu you come across.” She cocked her head, daring them to contradict her.  She sighed, planting the spear that eerily remained upright and stalked towards the bound fairy.  Nodding at something only she could hear, she turned and looked directly at Isaac.

 

“Shaper, you owe me a favour.  I would have you work a change for me.”  Isaac swallowed and looked at Scott, eyes wide, shocked.  “You owe me Isaac.” As she spoke his name he felt a tight pull at his chest.  “We are in your realm, and this is not a creature you know… you can’t even tell me his name.”

 

“It’s Illiaster.”  Isaac whispered and the Morrigan laughed.

 

“No dear child, it is not.  It gives him no protection and offers no power.  He is unknown to you and _you owe me_.” She imbued the last with anger and power, purposefully making a point. 

 

Sighing, Isaac knew he had no choice.  “What change do you want me to make?” Dread filled his voice and he held his breath.

 

“Not much, a slight change, one thing really.”  She smiled though it looked not remotely kind.  Turning to Illiaster who was wide-eyed and frantic, she continued, looking deep into his eyes, capturing his reaction.  “A change from his Seelie side to Unseelie.”  Illiaster tried to shake his head, tears instantly brimming over his eyelids.  Clearly, this wasn’t a small change and something the captured fairy did not want to happen.  The Morrigan shivered in pleasure at his obvious distress and Isaac felt bile rise in his throat. “So, Eshu, you’ll soon be a member of our court.  You’ll be free of your limitations and be able to enjoy the full range of pleasure true pain can bring.” The Morrigan laughed at his obvious discomfort and Isaac flushed with anger.

 

“Let’s just do this.” He said through gritted teeth. 

 

The Morrigan snapped her head round to him and glared, annoyed at how he was ruining her fun.  “Fine. Let’s go. Bring forth your power.”  Isaac did as he was instructed, feeling Scott move next to him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, opening up Vast’s strength, should he need it.  Isaac pushed back at the Alpha, not wanting any part of this to affect Scott or Vast, this was his mistake, and his responsibility. 

 

Pulling up Burn, he shifted his senses into his Wolfscape and was unsurprised to find The Morrigan and Illiaster already there.  The trapped fairy looked even more exotic here, his skin darker and face more lined, like a kindly grandfather. He was still bound fast and the Morrigan directed Isaac to stand before him. “Reach inside his chest…” Isaac looked at her, a dead-eyed stare. “Go on, you know it won’t hurt him here.”  He sighed and did as she asked, “now… you should be able to feel a scroll, or parchment, or book, something with writing?”  She was staring at the point his fingers were disappearing into the fae’s chest, licking her lips.

 

Isaac concentrated and tried to focus on what she was looking for.   At the Morrigan’s urging he delicately wiggled his fingers, avoiding making eye contact with the imprisoned fairy.  Closing his eyes, he heightened his other senses, finally catching something akin to what he was seeking.  Withdrawing his hand, he drew out a shining golden vellum, etched with blood-red script.

 

Frowning, Isaac looked across at the Morrigan who was staring wide-eyed, desire and wonder clear on her face.  Not removing her gaze from the parchment in his hand, she passed a hand over his eyes and Isaac found he could now read the flowing writing:

            Death Before Dishonour.

            Love Conquers All.

            Beauty is Life.

            Never Forget a Debt.

 

“Wipe it clean.” The Morrigan commanded.

 

“What is it?” Isaac whispered, dreading the answer.

 

The pale, terrifying fairy glared at him. “It’s the Seelie Code.” She said with a sneer.  “Wipe it clean and I’ll tell you what to replace it with.”  Isaac swallowed hard and paused, thinking if he had anyway out of this.  Sensing his hesitation, the Morrigan turned to him and crooked a finger.  An intensely uncomfortable feeling shot through him.  Clearly she had some magical hold over him as she was calling in her favour.  Bowing his head, he flicked out his wolf power, focusing it as a cleansing flame and flashed it across the page.  Isaac fought against the rise of panic being used against his will caused him.  For a being who was so angry about Derek binding and using his power, the Morrigan seemed to have no such compunction about her own behaviour.

 

The words didn’t disappear immediately.  They seemed to resist being removed, to the extent that he had to burn each statement away one by one.  As each vanished Isaac was battered with exactly what he was destroying: honour as the source of all glory; love being at the heart of what it was to be fae; beauty being timeless and full of wonder, something intangible but instantly recognisable and the constant play by play of favours which ruled the fairy courts.

 

Within minutes he was left with a blank sheet in his hands; all colour drained from it.  While he could still sense its import it didn’t hold the same gravitas as it once did.  The Morrigan slid up beside him, creeping an arm over his shoulder, mouth by his ear.

 

“Write this: Change is Good.” Isaac nodded and set about framing his power as a stylus, etching the letters into the soul parchment.  As he slowly started writing, the Morrigan continued whispering to him. “Security does not exist. The slightest of circumstances can transform a king into a peasant. Chaos and discord rule the universe. Adapt or die.”  Isaac felt the truth of her words, or that she believed them completely anyway. Isaac recognised she was folding in more of herself into his crafting and without giving a thought to consequences, started silently forcing his own sending’s into the words.  He added defiance, independence and strength of spirit.  He poured in his own mistrust of the Morrigan, fae plots and interference in human life.   

  
As he finished she spoke again. “Next: Glamour is Free.”  She waited until he started before explaining. “Glamour is worthless unless used. Acquire it by any means possible, and you will never be without a constant supply.” He knew from his own research that glamour was the magic used by fairies and couldn’t be created by them, they had to take it from humans.  Seelie fae tended to use their powers to inspire beauty and peel away fine strips of glamour, nibbling magic bit by bit. Unseelie fae tended to be more blunt.  They would inspire terror, despair, hatred and gorge on the negative motivations their machinations created.  Isaac couldn’t help but add an element of humanity in his working, focusing on empathy with others.

 

“Your doing it.” She almost sounded surprised but continued. “Honour is a Lie.” Isaac had to stop, despite the discomfort. She was completely rewriting his soul.  Actually, he was shaping the change, she was merely directing him.  Screwing his eyes shut, he was unsurprised by the tears leaking from the corners.  “Do it Shaper.” The Morrigan hissed and he focused his power once more.  “Honour is a Lie. Honour has no place in the modern world.  It is a fairy tale constructed to cover the emptiness behind tradition.”  Isaac frowned, unable to see how this fit with the fairy reliance on favours, tradition and ritual, and adding that disquiet to the meaning behind the words.

 

“Lastly. Passion Before Duty.  Passion is the truest state of the fae spirit. Follow your instincts and act on your impulses. Live life to the fullest without regard to the consequences, they will come about regardless of what you do. Youth passes quickly, so have fun while you can. Death can come at any time, so live without regret.” Isaac managed to hold back his snort of derision, but only due to the wave of fatigue that washed through him as he finished.

 

Isaac stumbled and almost fell, only to find Scott’s strong arms wrap around him.  The sensation almost pulled him out of the wolfscape and it was only the Morrigan, sighing daintily and rolling her eyes before gripping his hair tightly in her fist, which kept them in the same place.  Hissing in displeasure, Isaac grabbed her hand, shockingly cold, and tried to pry her fingers open.

 

She shook him slightly from side to side, ripping out a few curls as she did and the pain focused him back fully on the task in hand.  “Now… put it back.” She demanded and Isaac pushed the dark, thick, dull parchment back into the still and silent fairy.

 

Isaac felt the soul sheet catch and quickly withdrew his hand, dancing back as the fairy shimmered and glowed brightly. Isaac took a few steps back as the lines were smoothed from Illiaster’s face, his chest and arms swelled, adding a sense of power and purpose to his stoic frame.  Lastly, he grinned.   It was wide and predatory, not unlike a wolf.  Isaac shuddered as the Morrigan laughed.

 

Illiaster shook each leg in turn, freeing himself from the roots and turned to look at the red-haired fae who had directed his change.  “Well… hello.”  He tilted his head as if considering something.

 

“Greetings.  There are many rules and customs to be followed and learnt if you are new to Unseelie.  You are welcome to join me in my Court for a time, should you wish.”  The Morrigan was smiling, hair fanning out, becoming looser and more fluid, though retaining it’s red shine.

 

Illiaster gave her a wry smile and frowned.  “No. No Morrigan, I think not, though thank you for the offer of becoming your consort, how kind.”  The fae in question lost her smile and she gaped for a millisecond before turning to glare at Isaac, like it was his fault.  “I’m quite familiar with the responsibilities and customs of my new kith.” Illiaster ruefully laughed and shook his head. “More than you would expect I fancy.  Well.  This has been… eventful.”

 

“Truly.  And mayhaps my time with these children have made me speak to loosely, but the fact remains, these are uncertain times, and we all need friends.”  She let the statement hang in the air, offer and question clear.

 

“You are more true than you know Morrigan.  You need all the friends you can get.”  He added emphasis on ‘you’ specifically.  “But never think I will be one.” He dropped his voice, low and threatening.  “Collect your pets, Morrigan, and know when the storm breaks and the beacon cries, I will be there and you will need my help.  You just won’t know if I’ll give it.”  He stepped back and away.  “You may call me Dioghiatus.” The Morrigan blanched visibly and he backed away. “Well, lots of paths to retread, lots of wanderers to remeet. Until we meet again Morrigan. Boys.” He nodded at Scott and Isaac for the first time since reawakening and slowly vanished.

 

The Morrigan span on Isaac, fury clear on her face. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” She screeched, stalking forward.  “He should have been _mine_.”  She raised a hand to strike at Isaac and suddenly Scott was there, gripping her wrist, ensuring her hand went nowhere near him.

**“** You called your favour, Isaac made your change, you can’t blame him if it didn’t go as you expected.” Scott’s eyes were burning bright crimson and the Morrigan howled in frustration, other hand snaking up, faster than thought, and caught the side of the Alpha’s face, scoring three lines of red as her ice talons raked across his skin. Scott hissed and pushed at her shoulders, sending her flying backwards, head bouncing off a nearby tree, splitting her skin and allowing a thin trickle of blood to creep down her face.

 

The Morrigan flowed inhumanely back to her feet, eyes never leaving either boy.  “Blood for Blood War-bringer.  Fine.  This was mishandled by you.  If you wish to know of the Quickening, _ask_.” She hissed.  Neither Scott nor Isaac said anything and the Morrigan scowled.  Sweeping up her tall spear she stepped back into the tree.  “Call me soon and we can talk in more a reasonable manner.”  She sank slowly, clearly expecting a response, but getting nothing.

 

When Scott and Isaac were alone once more, Isaac collapsed into Scott’s arms, exhaustion driving his need for comfort.  “Oh my God.”  Isaac spoke into Scott’s shoulder.

 

“It’s OK boyfriend, she’s gone.”

 

“That was insane.”  Isaac moved his mouth and nose into the crook of Scott’s neck, scenting him.

 

“Are you OK?”  Scott asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“I will be, that was just… it was horrid… I had to rewrite how someone looks at the world.”  He didn’t want to say ‘rewrite someone’s soul’ though that’s exactly how he felt.  Shuddering, he couldn’t help but feel this new fae would also be seeking to make their lives a misery.

 

“On the plus side, you don’t owe the Morrigan anymore.”  Scott rubbed at Isaac’s arms, trying to catch his eye.

 

“Yeah,” he reached up and felt the back of his neck, quickly finding the scar the Morrigan had placed there. “I’m still hers though.”  He grumbled.  Scott took him by the hand and walked Isaac back through the woods, skirting all the paths and walkways.  They returned home in silence and Isaac used the time to think. 

 

Yes, he was now released from the immediate favour he owed the Morrigan, but clearly wasn’t free of her.  Illiaster, or Dioghiatus as Isaac guessed he should call the tall fae now, was forced into a change and may or may not be seeking revenge.  They knew the Quickening could be dangerous, but there seemed to be a suggestion that Lydia could retain her humanity, if they could find what Doighiatus was about to say before he was interrupted.  In the grand scheme of things, they were no further on in working out what to do about the fae circling their Pack.

 

Scrambling quickly back into the house, both boys collapsed on the bed, Isaac snuggling up on his boyfriend’s chest, “Sorry Scott.”  Isaac whispered quietly.

 

“Hey. Why are you sorry? It was my dumb idea that went wrong, my stupidity that meant the Morrigan could use-“  He cut off, not wanting to finish the sentence, imagining how Isaac must have felt to, once again, not be in control of his own body.  Instead, Scott just pulled him tighter and tilted his head down to tenderly kiss the boy he loved.

 

“It’s OK, don’t worry, it wasn’t like with Derek… I’m fine, I’m not made of glass.” He smiled and wrapped his leg between Scott’s.  “A nap and I’ll be great.  Just stay right there.”  Isaac smiled as his boyfriend sighed dramatically, as much as he complained about being used as a pillow, Isaac knew how much Scott loved it.  Quickly pushing himself up, Isaac planted a lingering slow kiss on Scott’s lips before returning to his place and letting sleep claim him.

 

* * *

 

Jure tapped long nails on the wooden table, bored by the scene in front of him.  One of the young vampires, barely two years since turning was begging for mercy. That one fact alone ensured he wouldn’t be receiving any.  Rolling his eyes he nodded to Elizabeth who stalked forward, flicking her long razor blade open and closed repeatedly.  He refocused to watch her effortlessly overpower the young vampire.  Jure blinked, half-heartedly trying to remember his name, but couldn’t.  He found that until new vampires turned ten there was no point getting too attached.

 

This young idiot though had inconvenienced Jure, and for that, he’d ideally wanted to make the boy pay, but necessity demanded this was quick and final.  Shelving dreams of torture and pain, he stepped forward and turned his back on Elizabeth’s execution.  He flowed out of the cold white bathroom and into the bedroom next door. “Well, will she turn?”  He asked the vampire kneeling over the tiny corpse.

 

“No.  He merely got carried away and drained her completely.  She’s naturally dead.”  Robert stood and stepped back, allowing Jure a closer look.  The girl was exquisite, dark skinned, short-haired and her lifeless eyes were round and pure.  The twin puncture wounds on her next only made her look more desirable. He could see why the young vampire had taken her, but still cursed him inwardly for drawing her to death.  Nodding he simply pointed at her and Robert descended on her with a knife, hacking into her body, firstly ensuring he ripped open the bite marks.  Rebecca stepped out of the corner and ripped open blood pockets of the same blood type over the girl and bed, matching what was lost.  It wouldn’t confuse any DNA tests, but he hoped it would be enough that questions wouldn’t be asked.  If they set this up right, no investigation would take place and no enquiries would come their way.

 

Within minutes, Jure knew his Brood would have the girl mutilated and young ‘man’ dead in the bathtub.  He trudged downstairs and waited at the door.  They’d have to move on, of course. Even with the tableau they were creating, someone would start asking who his friends had been and someone might draw a line to the four of them.  His brood eventually joined him, pristine and careful.

 

“He’s dead.  Looks like a suicide, I’ve even done a note.”  Over the centuries Elizabeth’s accent had mellowed, losing its Eastern European twang, but it was just as regal as when he’d first turned her. 

 

“He was yours, Elizabeth.  Is there nothing you wish to say?”  Jure looked at her and even after four hundred years he was pleased she swallowed nervously before answering.

 

“He was an idiot.  I was foolish for not seeing it sooner. He’s no loss.”  She shrugged and Jure nodded, satisfied.  He wasn’t remotely interested in any of the progeny his Brood created unless they could prove useful, but it was useful for them to think he cared. 

 

“Girl is done, she’ll be identified though cause of death won’t mention the puncture wounds.” Robert confirmed, ducking his head.

 

“We need to move on.” Jure murmured and everyone nodded.  He’d wait a day and then place a call to the local police.  “First things first, you need to let any outer progeny know what’s happened and why, then we need to close th-“  He stopped suddenly, becoming aware of a presence forming.  “We’re about to have a guest, no one move.”  The other vampires all froze, knowing exactly how Jure expected instructions to be followed.

 

In the corner of the living room, a figure slowly came into being.  She was slight and short, red hair wild and clearly in disarray.  Her green shirt and trousers were ripped and filthy, like she’d been attacked.  As she fully appeared, Jure raised a hand, ensuring no one made a move.

 

“Jure Grando, I call a favour.”  She gasped, clearly in pain.  The voice brought the memory back through the mists of time. 

 

“Theresa?” He asked and the fairy nodded.

 

“Yes, you may call me that.”  Jure frowned, digging into his recollections and dredging up what information he could.  While the fae he had become indebted to seemed young and innocent, Jure hadn’t trusted her and had set to quietly tracking more information.  If what he’d found out was correct, ‘Theresa’ was a considerably older fairy often called the Morrigan.  “I need sanctuary, twelve hours until dark falls and I’m gone, you need do nothing but allow me to rest here.” 

 

Jure nodded quickly. Theresa had unlocked a particularly annoying door a couple of hundred years earlier and half a days worth of hiding place was an appropriate trade.  “Water and food are yours if you require, and ears will listen to your tales.”  He bowed slightly and Rebecca’s breath caught having never seen him give any sign of deference to any creature before.  He’d have to have Robert talk to her, forcefully, as Theresa noticed her small movement and smiled at Jure.

 

“Water and some fruit, if you have it.  There’s no tale.  I was careless and was drawn to the Beacon.”  She turned her head North and Jure opened up his power, trying to sense what she did.  Concentrating, he could feel a dark pulse, exactly in the direction the fae was facing.  As he focused he felt it’s draw, there was something unusual about it, something curious that he felt compelled to investigate.  “There’s a True Alpha there, more powerful than I expected, and aggressive.” She gestured to her body with a flick of her wrist, indicating her injuries.

 

As she did though, two drops of blood that must have been under her nails flew out and arched across the distance between them.  Jure watched transfixed as one drop passed over his shoulder hitting the wall behind him, the other hit him on the corner of his mouth and his tongue instinctively darted out and tasted it.  It took all of his considerably will power not to react.

 

For the first time in what felt like decades, he tasted something _new._ It was delicious, vibrant, _full._ Jure knew that he needed to taste more.  He knew that from this moment on it would be his life’s work to get more of this blood.  As the last of the flavour diluted in his mouth, he had to resist the urge to turn and lick the wall where the other delicious bead was hanging.

 

“All of you, into the kitchen, get what she needs.”  Only Elizabeth seemed to register the tiny quiver that had crept into his voice.  He knew she wouldn’t ask and he wasn’t about to share what had caused it, but as soon as they left he darted to the wall, sliding his finger along the blood line and sucking it, savouring the incredible feeling. He looked down at the fae as his mind cleared and took in her shocked look.  Clearly she hadn’t expected his reaction.  _Idiotic fairies, always so sure in their machinations._  “Not a word fae, to anyone.” Jure let power seep into his words and was satisfied by how she cowered away from him.

 

Jure went back upstairs, leaving his guest with the rest, needing space to formulate a plan.  Luckily he’d already been prepared to leave, all he had to do was formulate a convincing reason to head North.  Steepling his fingers, Jure sat before the blood drenched bed, staring into his crimson reflection, wheels turning.  True Alpha or no, Jure Grandy had found his next obsession.

 

* * *

 

The Morrigan surprisingly enjoyed the hours spent with the vampires.  She could have left after Jure Grando got a taste of Scott’s blood, but she wanted to maintain the charade of young, abused fae.  The other vampires had shared tales of torture and pain and had she not been half-dead, the Morrigan suspected Elizabeth would have made a good addition to her court. Back in her own Heart, she relaxed on her sprawling throne, smiling. She doubted Jure still thought of her as young Theresa, she was sure he knew at least a portion of what she was, but sometimes illusions had to continue for the sake of themselves.  Remembering how he’d thought he’d scared her with his filthy demonic power she smiled, shaking her head at his stupidity. 

 

The Morrigan was only half paying attention to the scene before her.  Precious and Kessan were back to back, numerous injuries visible on their naked bodies.  Around them were already twenty or so goblins, but more were hacking at the gates of the fighting pit.  She glared at Precious, annoyed he was still not using his Sidhe powers fully, with a flick of her hand she sent a spike of pain into the small fae and laughed as he screamed.  Kessan stood over him as a gate collapsed and goblins spewed out.  The lithe, muscular teen span the spear he was growing deadly with and the first pair of goblins were sent flying back into their brethren.

 

Ignoring the fight once more, the Morrigan finished pulling the drops of blood from under her nail, catching them in a vial.  You never knew when things like that would come in handy.  Shifting the vial deeper into the Dreaming, she locked it away, safe and sound.  Swinging a leg over the arm of her throne, kicking it lightly, up and down, she smiled once more.  She had no idea what effect setting Jure Grando and his minions on Vast’s Pack would have… but she was looking forward to finding out.

 

A flicker caught her eye and she swayed, the spear clanging against the ice behind her head. Her gaze snapped down to the pit where Precious was aglow, glaring around him, power finally fully realised, though it was her Spear who caught her eye.  He was panting, covered in welts and cuts, fury in his eyes, hands empty; clearly he’d launched the spear at her head. Here.  In her Heart. 

 

“Done, done and done.” He sneered, gesturing around him at the pile of lifeless bodies. The Morrigan laughed, truly amused at his impertinence.   While this day had not gone exactly as she had planned, she could take credit on sowing much pain and discordance and where some plans had taken a step others had sprang forward.

 

“Yes child, it is. Now… let’s see to your reward.”  She breathed and the young werewolf closed his eyes, already dreading whatever was about to happen.  Drawing deeply from the lycan’s despair, the Morrigan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that got heavy.
> 
> So now we have vampires...
> 
> Dioghiatus is Scots Gaelic for Revenge by the way... :-)
> 
> As ever, comments are delightful...
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> G*


	5. Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack and McCall Pack come together to deal with a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so very very long since a Scarred update... I got caught up with requests... M'Bad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little slice to get you back in the mood...

Isaac held the door open of the coffee shop open for his boyfriend who brushed close enough to whisper ‘thank you’ into the taller boy’s ear. A shiver went through him and Scott laughed at Isaac’s glare, both well aware of how he reacted to hot breath in his ear.  Thrusting his hands into his pockets Isaac scanned the room and quickly spotted Cora and Gabe in the corner.

 

Nudging Scott with his elbow he nodded in the direction of the other werewolves and they split up, Isaac heading to the counter.  He didn’t have to wait long and the barista gave him a wide grin when he saw who it was.  “Mystery dude!” Gussy laughed, “here for your weekly bizarro date swap!?”  Isaac didn’t try and hide his half grin, just nodding as he ordered their coffees.  “I’ve figured it out you know?”  Gussy continued over his shoulder as he made the drinks.  The barista was probably only a couple of years older than them and always had a huge smile on his face.  He had long, dark dreadlocks, pulled back and piled haphazardly on top of his head, giving him the look of someone bizarrely balancing a plate of snakes on his head.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Isaac asked, smirking.

 

“Yeah.  Those two are, like, mafia? But, like, from different families and you guys are the bodyguards and this is, like, the weekly meeting to sort out the criminal underworld.”  Gussy finished with a huge grin and an expectant nod.

 

“Uh-huh.  ‘Coz Beacon Hills has a _massive_ criminal underworld!” Isaac laughed as the other boy’s face fell. 

 

“Urgh! Just spill dude! What’s the deal?”  Isaac just shrugged and pursed his lips.  Gussy groaned again but let him be, finishing the coffees and passing them to Isaac on a tray.  “Fine, see ya mystery dude!”  Gussy turned to the next customer, clearly putting Isaac out of his mind.  They’d been meeting in the coffee shop every Friday for a while and they’d settled into an easy routine.  Cora and Scott would hole up and share information about any visitors to the Pack’s lands or anything werewolf related the other had heard.  Gabe and Isaac would sit a bit away, close enough that they could hear what was being said with their supernatural hearing, though both were encouraged not to.

 

Isaac strolled over and placed Scott’s coffee in front of him before turning to the other Alpha. “Cora.”  He stated, nodding once.

 

“Isaac.”  She responded, tight and controlled.  She always looked at him with the same pained expression.  He’d been a Packmate of hers twice and both times left her, and her family, for Scott. Her new status had aged her quickly and Isaac couldn’t help but think she was starting to look tired and frayed.

 

Gabe stood and squeezed his girlfriend’s shoulder before leading Isaac to a free table, side on to where the Alpha’s sat, allowing both Betas to keep an eye on the meeting.  “How you doing?”  Gabe asked collapsing into his seat, rocking it back onto two legs.

 

“Alright.  All the classes have stepped up after Christmas, sometimes it seems like I do more work at home than in school, but, yeah, OK? How’s the house going?”  Cora’s Pack were in the process of rebuilding the Hale house, predominantly doing all the work themselves where they could.

 

“Yeah, not bad, there’s always something to do, but we’re getting there.”  They fell into an easy, superficial conversation, steering clear of a lot of sensitive topics.  Isaac found he actually liked the blonde, energetic boy.  After his recovery, it seemed that Gabriel was physically unable to remain still.  They actually shared a similar sense of humour and taste in music and TV, so rarely had any uncomfortable silences.

 

Suddenly, a familiar scent hit his nose and he span in his seat to check the door; an easy smile split his face as he saw Luke and Sara rushing in.  Sara spotted him first and gave a little wave, tugging on her friend’s sleeve and pointing Isaac’s way. Luke glanced over, peering through the fringe that fell in front of his eyes, smiling a little and waving.  “Who’s that?” Gabe asked, frowning and sniffing, no doubt trying to scent the newcomers.

 

“Friends from school.  They’re not… they don’t know anything about…” Isaac waved his hand in a vague circular gesture.  Gabe smiled and nodded, understanding.

 

“Ixnay on the erewolfstay. Gotcha.”  He grinned and started drumming out a random tune on the table.  Isaac watched the youngsters get coffee before heading over. 

 

“Hey Isaac.”  Luke murmured, glancing a frown at Gabriel.

 

“Hey you.  Luke, Sara this is a friend of mine, Gabe.  Gabe, Luke, Sara.”  He introduced them and they exchanged hellos.

 

“You guys want to join us?”  Gabe suggested, lightly kicking out a spare chair so it scrapped out away from the table.  Luke looked nervously to Isaac, who nodded, before agreeing and pulling up another chair for himself as Sara took the offered seat next to Gabriel.  As the younger boy pulled his chain into the table, his knee ended up pressed against Isaac’s.

 

“So how’s school going?”  Isaac asked, glancing down at where there legs were connected, surprised, but not moving away.  There was enough space nearer to Sara, but Luke was still so close, _maybe he needs to talk about something private._ The thought was backed up as Sara turned her back to Isaac and Luke and speared Gabe with an intense gaze, asking him about what he did for a living.  “Dude, are you OK, is anything wrong?”  Isaac dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned in, anxious for his young friend.

 

Isaac’s concern upped his senses and as he heard Luke’s heart beat barrelling up he put a hand on his friend’s arm and squeezed, hoping to be supportive, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.  Luke’s heart rate went from quick to rapid and Isaac frowned, worried.  Gabe caught his attention with a little growl and when their eyes locked, Gabriel sniffed pointedly and glanced at Luke.  Inhaling a deep breath, Isaac’s senses were completely overwhelmed by an unfamiliar scent of arousal and desire, so alike and yet alien to what he was used to with Scott and Luke’s behaviour suddenly made sense.

 

“Oh.”  Isaac let his hand drop and shuffled back, crossing his legs, away from the younger boy.  “Oh.”  He repeated, glancing over to Scott who was frowning their way.  His boyfriend gave him a confused look and was clearly asking what was wrong.  Isaac just shook his head and stood, “I need a stirrer.” He announced, ignoring how Luke dropped his head and hunched his shoulders, embarrassed.

 

Isaac walked over to the counter and tried to gather his thoughts.  Some of the Pack had ribbed him about his friendship with Luke, making out the younger boy had a crush on him, but he’d never believed it.  He still had trouble seeing himself as desirable, no matter how many compliments Scott lavished on him.  Shuffling back to the table he shifted his chair slightly away, ensuring when he sat there was clear space between him and Luke.

 

Sara and Gabe seemed to be lost in a conversation about plasterboard of all things.  It turned out that Sara’s brothers were builders, a lot of her family worked together for the family building firm it appeared, and Gabriel was quizzing her about timings, suppliers and techniques.  Luke and Isaac sat in an uneasy silence for a few seconds, until Isaac sighed.  “So.  How’s the animation club going?” He asked, trying to return their conversation to normal.

 

“It’s OK.  The software’s pretty intuitive so it’s just messing around really.  We need to sort a project soon, I guess…”  Luke was looking at Isaac quizzically, no doubt trying to figure out what had spooked the older boy.  It wasn’t like Isaac could explain he’d smelt Luke’s arousal, so just ignored the vaguely uncomfortable look on his friend’s face.

 

“So, you seeing anyone at the moment?” Isaac asked and continued hurriedly as Luke shot him an incredulous look.  “Well, there’s a couple of guys who are out in your year right? Or you might have met someone somewhere?”  He shrugged, tailing off, feeling awkward. 

 

“No. Not seeing anyone.”  Luke grumbled picking at the edge of the table.

 

“Well, you never know, maybe you’ll meet someone soon.  Like how I met Scott, I was never expecting it and there it was.”  Isaac felt like a jerk for bringing up his boyfriend considering what he thought Luke might feel for him, but it was the only way he could think of to show he wasn’t interested.

 

“There is a guy in the animation club, he’s not out or anything, but Danny reckons he’s gay.  He’s nice, quiet.”  Luke shrugged and fidgeted a little.  “But then, he’s also like, totally out of my league so and who’d be interested in this…?” He shrank slightly in on himself, shoulders hunching even more than usual.

 

“Hey duder! Not cool.  This guy, or anyone, would be lucky to have you, you’re a catch!”

 

“You think?”  Luke asked, a hopeful expression clear on his face.

 

“I mean, yeah, sure,” Isaac winced, internally, trying to think of a way to build up his friend, while at the same time keeping himself completely off limits.  “I thought there was no way Scott could be into me, he was captain of the Lacrosse team and everything, but he does, and I really like him too.  That’s gonna happen to you one day.  You’ll see, some guy you’ve probably never even met yet will come in and sweep you off your feet.”  Isaac gave him a small, supportive smile.

 

Luke leant back against his chair, a small smirk playing out across his face, “Yeah? And the first thing I’ll say is ‘what the fuck took you so long?’” They shared a smile and Luke sighed.  “So you’re saying I should go for it with Animation Guy, not hang on for something else, something I probably will never get?”  Isaac kept his face blank and nodded slowly, not wanting to stray to far into the conversation.  “Well, maybe I will.” Luke mumbled and glanced at Isaac through his hair before dropping his gaze back to his hands.  “How’s your classes going?”  Isaac took the opportunity to change the subject and started complaining about the amounts of work he was expected to do.

 

By the time Scott and Cora returned Isaac thought he and Luke were probably back to normal. Though, because he was looking for it, he caught Luke’s quick look and subsequent frown as Scott’s hand slipped slightly under Isaac’s shirt to lovingly grip the skin of his shoulder.  Cora ignored them all, just nodding to Gabe who stood and politely gave his goodbyes, telling Sara he’d request to add her on Facebook and following his girlfriend out the door.

 

“Hey Luke, Sara, how are you?”  Scott asked politely.

 

“Oh fine, you know.” Sara said, giving her friend a concerned, sidelong glance.

 

“Babe, we should go, there’s a new project we need to start.” Scott’s eyebrows wiggled emphatically and Isaac sighed, resigning himself to yet another conversation in which he attempted to explain that eyebrows _weren’t_ telepathic.

 

“OK.  See you guys.”  Isaac gave what he hoped was a friendly but polite smile.  Sara nodded and elbowed her friend in the ribs who looked up through his fringe and muttered something which may have been a ‘goodbye’.  Isaac ushered Scott out of the door, pleased to get away.  He liked Luke, as a friend, almost a little brother figure, but he had no idea how to react now he knew Luke _liked_ him.

 

“Are you OK?” Scott asked, frowning.

 

“Yeah. Fine.”  He knew he’d talk to Scott about what just happened, he just needed to sort it out in his own head before he could discuss it with his boyfriend.  “How was Cora?”

 

“Er, yeah. OK.  Apparently there’s a troll under the old bridge at the end of the woods.”  Isaac stopped dead, surprised, as Scott walked on.  

 

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me!”  Isaac yelled hearing Scott’s chuckle.

 

*            *            *

 

It hadn’t taken long to collect up the rest of the Pack, though both Melissa and the Sheriff were working.  Cora had apparently explained that the troll was a lot more than she and Gabe could handle on their own.  Isaac hadn’t asked about Peter and Derek, guessing the first still hadn’t recovered from his time with the Morrigan, and not even wanting to think about the second.

 

“Oh, hey!” Scott span around from his place in the front of the jeep to look at his boyfriend.  “What was up with you and Luke at the coffee shop?”

  
Isaac rolled his eyes, knowing he was trapped into talking about what had happened, though deeply regretting that it would be in front of Stiles and Aiden too.  “Errrrr, well…”  He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, “I think, maybe, Luke, might have a bit of a crush on me.”  Isaac was blushing by the time he finished, which wasn’t helped by the snickering from the driver’s seat.

 

“Told you Burn!”  Stiles crowed.  Aiden was grinning at him too, eyes dancing with repressed glee.

 

“Ooooh, watch out Alpha-o, Isaac’s got options!”  His friend said, giggling a little at Scott’s frown.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Isaac grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

 

As his two Packmates continued to chuckle, Scott reached back and round to squeeze Isaac’s knee.  “What makes you say that, did he say something?”

 

“No.  Not really, he just sat really close so our legs were touching and Gabe was sniffing them, subtley like, but smelt the … arousal.”  He managed to get out through gritted teeth as Aiden and Stiles both laughed a little more.  “Anyway, I smelt it too, so…”

 

“Dude, he’s like, what, a fifteen year old boy?” Stiles asked.  “So he popped wood coz he leg was against yours? So what? I’m pretty sure I got hard pressing my leg against a chair at that age!  Doesn’t mean he wants you, just means he didn’t jack off this morning!”

“Too much sharing!” Scott laughed and punched his friend lightly on the arm. 

 

Isaac felt the blush spreading up face and neck.  “Hang on.”  Stiles continued, not taking his eyes off the road. “Is that it?” He sounded incredulous.

 

“Well, yeah…there was a couple of things he said to, hinted at, oh I don’t know, you know how shit I am at this kinda thing”  Isaac mumbled, sending a pleading look at his boyfriend.

 

 “He might right though, just coz Luke smelled like he did, doesn’t mean he has a crush on  you… I mean, I wouldn’t blame him if he did, you’re super hot, but I wouldn’t stress it.  I’m pretty sure he knows you guys are just friends.”  Scott smiled and Isaac couldn’t help but smile back, happily relieved.

 

“So… do we know anything about this Troll at all really?” Aiden asked, changing the subject as the car turned up onto the road to the Hale house.  Isaac’s stomach was suddenly a bundle of nerves and Aiden’s hand moved to gently cover his friend’s, lending support and comfort.  He’d not been back to the house since the run in with Deucalion at the Nemeton and wasn’t looking forward to being so close to where Derek had Boxed him.

 

“Not really. Lydia and Stiles have done a bit of research on most creatures from legend and apparently trolls are pretty standard smash-and-kill big bads.  Cora said a hiker had gone missing up by the bridge so thinks this troll’s already claimed one victim, hence the rush.”  Scott replied, shrugging.

 

“So it’s just a hit-em-til-they-fall-down thing, right?” Aiden asked, grinning slightly, no doubt relishing the opportunity for a good fight.  As much as he and his brother were clearly enjoying being part of a Pack, and one that didn’t involve a great deal of murder and mayhem, Isaac couldn’t help but sometimes think Aiden hungered for more.

 

“I guess? Maybe Deaton can tell us more, he’s meeting us there… I think…”  Since becoming the Pack’s Emissary, Dr Deaton hadn’t become any more forthcoming or less mysterious, which seemed to annoy Scott no end.  As they pulled up in front of the semi-renovated house, Scott turned to give his boyfriend a caring look.  “Derek’s not coming out of his room, I made Cora promise.”  Isaac nodded, relieved.

 

“Wow, big project.” Stiles whistled as he got out of the jeep, taking in the skips, scaffolding and building materials scattered around the front yard. 

 

“Yeah.” Scott nodded and pulled his boyfriend in behind him, wrapping the taller boy’s arms around his chest so Isaac’s chin was on Scott’s shoulder. “Cora’s got a couple of distant cousins coming cross county.  To be honest I think she wants help with Derek and Peter more than anything.”

 

“So, are these cousins’ wolves?” Aiden asked.

 

“Yeah, why?” Scott asked, picking up on something in his beta’s voice.

 

“Well… they’ll become part of her Pack, right?  Her, Gabe, Derek, Peter and these two.  That’s six wolves.  Two more than we have.”  It was clear that Aiden was concerned that Cora was building her Pack, her strength, her power, but Scott just frowned and Stiles made a ‘pfffffft’-ing noise, dismissing the werewolf’s concerns.

 

“Cora knows the way of things, right Scotty?  She’s accepted you as the Primary Alpha or whatever? And our Pack is like”  Stiles starting counting off on his fingers. “there’s twelve of us, so . . .”  Stiles grinned and shrugged before he wedging his hands into his armpits and stomped from side to side.  “Urgh! It’s so cold… I need a snugglewolf to curl up with and keep me warm.” He said, glaring at how warm and close Scott and Isaac were.

 

“Yeah, Stiles is right, Cora knows.  So . . .” Scott grinned, “Aiden, you want to volunteer to be Stiles’ snugglewolf?” He laughed as Aiden coughed in disbelief and shook his head.  Isaac chuckled and dropped his head lower, inhaling Scott’s comforting Alpha scent.  Cora and Gabe emerged from the house and joined them, polite and careful.  Whereas Scott and Isaac saw them at least once a week, none of the rest of their Pack really had much interaction with the Hales, and clearly there was no love lost there.

 

The six of them waited in an uneasy silence until the rest of Scott’s pack appeared, Danny and Ethan on Ethan’s bike,  following Chris’ car which held the two argent’s and Lydia.  “You sure Deaton’s coming?” Isaac murmured, soft enough that even with werewolf hearing; only Scott would hear.  He felt his boyfriend shake his head and tense slightly at the thought of his missing Emissary. Isaac squeezed Scott a little tighter before letting his arms drop, freeing the Alpha to step forward and take control.

 

“Right, everyone’s here who’s coming.  Chris, I want you to drive around the other side of the preserve, find a vantage point and offer cover, I trust you to know when and if we’ll need it.  Cora and I will take point, Gabe and Isaac the rear and the rest of you spread out between us.  At the bridge let me do the talking, if it comes to blows, Alli, I want you taking shots whenever it’s clear, Stiles, you and Isaac go low, Aiden, Ethan, try and get behind, or flank him, Cora and I will hit him full on.  Gabe, you Danny and Lydia will be on gap fill, anywhere we drop or any back up he has is on you OK?”

 

His stare seemed to take in everyone at once and he waited until each had nodded before turning to Cora and incline his head and throwing out an arm, gesturing her to lead the way.  She trotted off at an easy jog and Isaac waited until Chris had driven off before tagging on the end next to Gabriel. 

 

As they moved away from the house, Isaac had expected the Hale Pack’s scent to dissipate but if anything it seemed to get stronger.  Isaac had to resist the urge to snort and he could sense Scott and the twin’s growing unease at being so deep into clearly what was Hale Pack territory.  They must have spent the last few weeks running and scent marking the entire area for the feeling to be so strong.

 

Eventually, after a few miles, they reached the bridge, just after midnight.  Ethan and Danny were wrapped in an identical pose to Aiden and Allison – the wolves’ noses buried deep into the crooks of their partner’s necks.  Isaac tried to resist the urge to go his Alpha and soak up his comforting scent, relying instead on their own unique mixed fragrance which seemed to perpetually surround each of them.  Danny and Ethan swapped leather wristbands, the young werewolf inhaling at the musky scent, as Allison tied her scarf around Aiden’s neck.  Both Betas visibly relaxed as the foreign Pack smell clearly lessened for them.

 

Scott was glowering at Cora who was studiously ignoring the other Alpha.  Isaac purposefully went to stand behind Scott’s shoulder, a low grumbling growl seeping out of him.  Scott’s stance shifted slightly as she turned, eyebrow raised mockingly, smiling at Isaac.  “He’s under there.” She spoke loudly, clear voice ringing out through the trees.

 

As Scott opened his mouth to respond a deep, booming voice sounded from under the bridge.  “No he’s not, spit spat spot!”

 

Everyone blinked and shared glances ranging from surprised and worried through to weary and bored, though Isaac had to admit, that was Lydia’s default expression most of the time. 

 

Scott moved forward, alone, stopping at the edge of the bridge.  “OK, well, if you’re not under there, who said that.”  He spoke slowly and gently, the way someone might to a child.

 

“Not a troll, fol de rol!” Came the voice again, this time with a happy chuckle.

 

“OK. That’s good, it means I can cross this bridge without anyone disturbing me…”  Scott said, stepping onto the old stonework path as a rumbling growl sounded out.

 

“No! No! Must pay a toll, a toll to the troll!”

 

“I thought you said there wasn’t a troll here?” Scott took another couple of steps forward and a huge hand appeared over the wall of the bridge. It gripped, gauging deep marks into the stone as if it were butter, and a huge mass of grey muscle flipped up to land lightly in the centre of the bridge, completely blocking Scott’s path.  The Alpha was absolutely dwarfed by the massive creature who stood up on legs as thick as tree trunks and roared.  Despite their supernatural strength and the power gained from their Pack, even the werewolves jumped at the thunderous, painful noise.  “Easy fella,” Scott said, lifting both hands, palms out, trying to soothe a troll.  Isaac felt his eyes roll, _of course my boyfriend would try and soothe a_ troll _._

 

“Bridge given to me, hiddley hee.  Toll to the troll.  Flesh to tear, strip bones bare.  Eat you up, sip sap sup!” The troll slowed at the end of his speech, deep-set grim black eyes surveying the assorted group, finally lingering on Lydia.  The troll scratched his head and his bottom lip stuck out, looking nothing more than an insanely overgrown toddler.

 

“Do you have a name?”  Scott asked, causing the troll’s massive head to swing down and look at the tiny werewolf in front of him.

  
“Troll, fol de rol.”  Troll said.  “Have to eat you up, sip sap sup. It’s the rules, not know by fools.” The troll slowly swung a massive hand towards Scott, no doubt hoping to scoop him up in one hand, but the Alpha swayed away and danced to the side.

 

“Look Troll.  We don’t want any fuss here, but you can’t stay under this bridge, you need to leave, go back to where you were before you came here.”  Scott said and the Troll’s face fell into a savage looking snarl.

 

“NO! NO! Bridge is mine, pay the fine! Toll to pay, skin to flay!”  Troll’s muscles seemed to bunch and grow the angrier he got and as he reared up for another swipe a vicious hissing sound accompanied the arrow smashing into his neck.  It lodged deep, cutting of the roar before it started but Troll just swatted at it, breaking the shaft though he ignored the barb digging into his skin. 

 

He lumbered forward as Scott shook out his wolf and Isaac and the rest of the wolves joined him in bringing their werewolves out to the fore.  Isaac waited for Random to draw his sword and nodded to Vast’s right, indicating where they should try and attack.  As Troll raised his arm, fist clenched, clearly about to try and smash it down into Vast, another arrow slammed into his armpit, causing Troll to step back slightly.  Cora and Vast leapt forward, claws extended, raking their claws down his chest. 

 

Isaac watched as Swift and Dart tried to sneak round Vast’s left to get behind the creature, but he swung out with his good arm, lightly connecting with Dart who barrelled into his brother.  Neither looked injured though, so Isaac carefully led Random forward, hunched over, allowing Hunter to launch a couple more arrows into the beast in front of them.

 

Isaac stood up and roared, nothing like as loud as Troll had, but enough to distract him as Isaac bounded away from his Packmate.  The creature turned to follow Isaac and Random dashed in, razor sharp blade slicing into the exposed tendon, just above the heel.  He was away again just as quick and as Troll span back to see what had happened, Isaac kicked out at the other leg, hoping to make some impact on the thing’s massive knobbly knee.  As his foot connected though he felt bones break through his boot and quickly hopped away, smiling as he saw the twins dash through the gap his and Random’s actions had created.

 

Vast and Cora darted in again, adding further rents to the Trolls chest.  As the creature threw his head back for another pained roar, Allison’s arrow shoot straight into his mouth and lodged there.  The Pack watched in fascinated horror as the beast growled and gripped the shaft with one massive hand, pulling free with a spray of black blood.

 

Before he could do anything else though, Swift and Dart bolted forward, striking at Troll unprotected back, each scoring rows of claw marks before bounding back.  As the creature turned to see what had attacked him, Vast and Cora did the same on his other side.  The four wolves kept up the attacks as Troll got angrier and angrier.  Despite all they were doing, aided by Hunter’s occasional arrow, the injuries didn’t actually seem to be slowing Troll down at all. 

 

Random and Isaac took to sneaking quick slashes into Troll’s feet, trying to knock him down, but the skin seemed to be as hard as stone.  The fight was wearing on and Troll was getting better at predicting the wolves’ attacks, occasionally clipping one with a massive fist.  Eventually, all four wolves padded back, keeping the beast surrounded, sucking in mouthfuls of air.  Clearly this plan wasn’t working as Troll looked more annoyed than anything else.

 

Just then a loud crack rang out and Troll’s head snapped forward.  He slowly toppled, crashing face down at the two Alpha’s feet.  A small hole in the back of his head seemed to be smoking lightly and as they gingerly stepped closer, the puncture got bigger, and the flesh of the troll’s head seemed to burn away as if dissolved by acid.

 

“Gross, dude!”  Random broke into the silence just before Hunter’s phone rang.  Answering it quickly, Isaac heard Guardian’s voice.

 

“Is it down?”

 

“Yeah, what did you use? Do we even have acid tipped bullets!?” She responded loudly enough for everyone to hear.

  
“It was a pure iron bullet.  I’ve had a few made after the first run in with you-know-who.”

 

Isaac nodded to himself.  It certainly came as no surprise that their Guardian had ammunition that could take out a Fae.  He seemed perpetually well prepared.

 

“Oh, well, it worked.” Hunter slung her bow over her shoulder and tucked and errant strand of hair behind her ear. “See you back at the Hale house?”

 

“Sure thing.  Need help with the body?”

 

Hunter looked to Vast who shook his head.  “No, we’ll be fine.  Thanks Dad.”  She hung up and poked at the fallen creature with her foot.  “So what are we going to do with this thing?”  She asked no one in particular, though it was addressed to Vast.

 

Before he could open his mouth to suggest anything a figure stepped out from the gloom.  “’This thing’ is my brethren and part of my court, who you just unlawfully executed with cold iron.”  Isaac instantly recognised the Redcap and he crouched low, teeth bared, moving in front of Vast, protecting him.

 

The fae completely ignored Isaac and headed straight towards Dart, “In recompense, I claim one of your kin.  I claim his one.” He pointed a red taloned finger straight at Dart’s chest and a pale, crackling light started build around the menacing fairy’s hand.

 

“What _is_ he?” Cora gasped.

 

Isaac kept his attention on the fae and the twins.  Swift and Keeper had moved in front of the Dart, trying to protect him.  The Redcap was sneering at them all, the red of his head glistening in the moonlight.  Cora hissed as the fae sneered, sharp rows of teeth dripping with saliva.  “Fae.” Vast said, possibly responding to the other Alpha, possibly just getting the fairy’s attention, but the power laced through the single word caused every set of eyes to swivel to him.

 

“You killed one of mine, I take one of yours. It’s old rules, the oldest.  You can’t argue with that.”  The Redcap grinned, slowly licking his lips, returning his covetous gaze back to Dart.  Isaac’s growl rolled out, joining Swift’s, and he hunched lower, ready to attack.  Scott’s hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned back to look at his Alpha.

 

“I can and I will, Redcap.  This is not your holding, these are not your lands and the Troll attacked first.  There are rules within rules and no member of my Pack will be going anywhere with you.”  Vast’s voice made Isaac want to howl with delight.  The way he held possession over his Beta’s was so different from Derek’s, or Cora’s, or Deucalion’s for that matter. Vast cared for his Pack, almost as extensions of his very self, which, as Isaac remembered shaping Scott’s wolf, they were.

 

“You cannot deny me!” The Redcap cried, anger flaring.

 

“Perhaps not, but I can.” One moment, the Morrigan was nowhere to be seen, the next she was standing opposite the Redcap in the midst of Vast’s Pack. The Redcap sneered and took a step back, eyes dancing all around him, looking for yet more unseen threats.

 

“Morrigan.” The Redcap stated.

 

“Redcap.” She replied.  Lydia didn’t need to remind anyone to stay silent – they all stood stock still, watching the scene play out.

 

“They killed my kin.”

 

“No they didn’t.  You did.”  The Morrigan stated with a small smile.  The Redcap didn’t say anything, just glared.  “Our queen has felt his passing and was displeased Redcap.  Most displeased.”  The Redcap clearly tried not to respond, but still shifted slightly.  “Go on.  You may catch her in a good mood.”  The Morrigan gestured and an opening appeared behind the Redcap.  Isaac had time to make out columns of ice before a freezing blast of wind struck him in the face, stinging his eyes. 

 

Blinking rapidly he cleared his vision though when his eyes returned to normal the Redcap was gone, leaving the Morrigan in their midst’s.  “Well? Isn’t anyone going to say anything.”

 

“Are you well, Morrigan?”  Vast asked, inclining his head slightly.  The fae, pursed her lips and glared at him.

 

“I think I preferred it when you all weren’t so well read and cautious.”  She grumbled, smiling.  “I am well Wanderer.”  She turned to look at the rest of the Pack, once more lingering on Lydia. 

 

“What just happened?”  Gabe demanded into the tense silence.  Cora’s head whipped round at him and she growled in displeasure.  Her boyfriend hunched in on himself, embarrassed, but clearly not sure what he’d done wrong.

 

“Ah!” The Morrigan glided over to the young werewolf, stroking his hand along his jaw, earning a shiver and a gasp.  “There’s a question. Can anyone hazard a guess? No repercussions, I’m just curious.  Suitor?”  She tilted her head at Random and smiled.

 

The boy in question grimaced, mouth twitching but he stayed silent under his Alpha’s stare.  It was Lydia who spoke saving him from the silence, “The Redcap, he placed . . . gifted? Offered? The troll the bridge, knowing that Cora would eventually find him and call Scott.  He banked on the troll’s temper starting a fight and us winning so he could claim one of ours for his court.”  She stated and relaxed as the Morrigan gave her a few polite claps of appreciation.

  
“Very good, child.  But why did he leave? If it is as you said all played out as he wished, why wasn’t he able to claim he-who-was-Hunger?” She tilted her head, regarding them all. 

 

The silence dragged on and on.  Eventually Isaac ventured a guess. “Betrayal.”

 

The Morrigan span on her heel and beamed at him.  “Ah Shaper. I knew you were my favourite for a reason.”  She dove in and kissed him on the top of his head.  “Yes, when he sent Troll into harm’s way, knowing he’d be facing at least one, if not two, established packs, he broke the bonds of Kin, sacrificing all claims. Idiot.” She grinned at him and Isaac smiled back, feeling safe enough in that one gesture.  “So.  Anything else?”  The Morrigan looked around and was met by a sea of blank faces.  “BOO!” She yelled causing everyone to jump.  “Ahhhh, children, children, children.”  She shook her head, smiling.  “Well, if no one’s in the mood to talk, or even give thanks for a good deed, freely offered, I’ll away. See you all again soon.” The Morrigan walked to the body of the troll and crouched, digging her fingers into it’s flesh and faded slowly away.  

 

They waited in silence for a while until Gabe cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his Alpha.  Cora sighed and shook her wolf free of her features.  “Come on I’ll explain on the way back.” She took her boyfriend’s arm and started leading him back to the house.  As the rest of the Pack followed, the twins gestured to Scott and Isaac, clearly wanting them to hang back.

 

Ethan turned his back to everyone else and dropped his voice as low as was able.  “Scott, we need to talk about Cora.”  He was serious and sincere and Isaac could sense the tension in him.

 

“What? Why?”  Scott looked concerned, but turned his full attention to his Beta.

 

“She’s testing her limits as a secondary Alpha.  She’s expanding her Pack and will keep adding to it unless you stop her-No.”He said urgently as Scot tried to interrupt. “She is and will.  She’s an Alpha and wants a strong Pack.  But this…” He waved a hand around him.  “We are _miles_ from their house and their scent is as strong here as anywhere else.  If they have been ranging in the same way away from town, geographically their Packlands are much, much bigger than ours.  And I’m counting our Packland as the town itself… but there’s bit’s of it that won’t have any of our scent at all…” 

 

“So, what’s your point?”

 

“Scott, she’s showing you how big her Packlands are.  If you don’t say anything she’ll take it to mean she can extend further. Same with her cousins.  If you don’t say anything about these, there’ll be two more, then two more, then two, then suddenly our Packs are the same size, but hers are all wolves and her lands are greater and she’s from a born wolf family.  In that scenario, would you be confident taking her on?”

 

Scott was silent, clearly thinking it through.  Isaac squirmed.  Everything Ethan had said made sense.  Maybe it wasn’t conscious but she was clearly pushing, seeing what Scott, as the primary Alpha, would allow from the secondary Pack in the area.  “What should I do?”  He finally asked and the twins sagged with relief. 

 

“You need to pull her up short.  Let her know that you’re not going to let her keep building like this.  How you do it is up to you, but she needs to know who is in charge.”  Ethan ducked his head, submitting back to Scott after challenging him, albeit it slightly.  Scott nodded and leant in, pressing his forehead against his Beta’s, one hand curling up to grip the back of Ethan’s neck.

 

“Thanks, Swift.”  He murmured and Isaac felt the bond between the two boys positively hum as Scott’s Alpha power enveloped the other boy.  The four of them trotted off towards the house and Isaac could see and sense Scott mulling over exactly how he was going to move forward with Cora.

 

Not a word was exchanged between the werewolves, even when they reached the house, each of the twins silently moving to Danny and Allison respectively.  Isaac stuck near Scott, standing just behind his shoulder as his Alpha stalked carefully to where Cora was waiting at the stairs to her home.

 

“Thanks for the assist.”  She extended her hand to shake; Scott just looked at it.  The Pack quickly sensed something was wrong, and their attention was immediately focused on the two Alphas.  Isaac smiled at how little movement the Pack needed to back Scott up, all off them arrayed somewhere behind him, unconsciously lending strength by their trust and expectation alone.

 

“I think we need to talk Cora Hale.”  Isaac couldn’t see Scott’s eyes, but was certain they were shining red.  The other Alpha stiffened and Gabe growled. 

 

“What do you wish to discuss Scott McCall.”  She replied, stilted and formal.

 

“ _Alpha_ McCall.” Scott growled and Cora’s spine went ramrod straight.

 

“What do you wish to discuss, _Alpha_ McCall.” She spoke as if the words were dragged from her, which Isaac wasn’t sure they weren’t.

 

“Packlands and Packs.” Scott’s voice sounded deep and mature and Isaac couldn’t help but feel pride at his boyfriend’s confidence.

 

“I see.  And what complaints do you have?”  She asked, eyes narrowing.  Isaac could hear a couple of pairs of footsteps from inside the house and he hoped against hope that the rest of Cora’s Pack stayed inside.

 

“None as yet.  But you have invited werewolves into lands under _my_ protection and control and your Pack has claimed a great deal of woodland.  I am willing to let both stand, for now, on the condition that this is the end of it.  Any further additions to you Pack will be discussed with me first, any further extension of the area you roam will also be discussed.  Is that clear?”

 

Cora was silent for a few seconds. “This was not the agreement we had Alpha McCall.  You said you were content to let me deal with my Pack in my own way.  That way requires a large Packland for my relatives to run in and additional members to assist with Pack life, especially as two of my kin are … in the condition they are.” 

 

“And that is why I am allowing your extensions this far Cora.  But make no mistake.  Any further growth and all agreements will be null and void.”  Scott’s threat was clear and everyone knew it.

 

Cora tried a new tack. “Look, maybe we should take a few days to settle down and talk again.  The Hale name is well known in werewolf circles, it could be beneficial for that name to be considered in ascendance here again, even to the point of a shared primary status…?”

 

Scott was silent for a few seconds and Isaac felt a lick of Alpha power nudge at his wolf.  Allowing Scott instant access to Burn, he immediately felt his boyfriend’s desire.  Quickly dropping lightly into his wolfscape, the real world still superimposed on top of his added visions, Isaac quickly pulled at each Pack bond present and flicked a line of power into each, Harmonising them together before passing it to Scott.

 

This time when Scott spoke, every single Pack member’s voice joined him.  “Know this Cora Hale.  We are the Primary Pack. You are here on _our_ sufferance.  We allow your presence here as a sign of respect for your family and their losses, but your time has passed.  Challenge us again and we will crush you.”  The chorus finished with such force and lack of compromise that Cora could do nothing but nod and back up the stairs, white face and clearly terrified.

 

Opening his mouth once more, having released the Pack bonds Isaac had handed him, he spoke in a much kinder tone.  “Cora.  I’ll see you next Friday.  Bring some maps and we’ll work your boundaries.  I’ll want to meet your cousins as soon as they arrive too.”  Cora nodded quickly, eyes darting across the Pack still glaring at her before backing through the door into her house.  Scott’s eyes blazed, demanding silence from his Pack as they climbed into cars and onto bikes to speed away.

 

They all ended back at the McCall house and as soon as they were in, Scott quickly apologised.  “Guys, I’m so sorry – that must have been really scary for you all but I just wanted her to see how powerful you all are, we are, together.”  For the first time that evening Scott looked less like and Alpha and more like the teenager he was.

 

“Are you kidding, that was _awesome!_ ” Stiles replied instantly.  “We were all.” He rose up on tip toes and held up his hands, fingers like talons, growling, “and she was all,” he cowered back and simpered, “and you were all!”  He stood, fists on hips, chest puffed out before he collapsed into a seat, laughing.  “Awesome, bro!”

 

Scott looked around, eyebrows meeting in a hopeful frown.  “Yes, well,” Lydia said, twirling her hair, “I wouldn’t go that far, but there’s not apology needed Vast.  You’re our Alpha and we trust you, we’re Pack.  It’s what we do.”  She nodded decisively, leading everyone else to do the same.

 

“Well,” Chris Argent pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against, “I can sense the teenage rallying cry of ‘movies and pizzas’ so I’m leaving.” He moved to his daughter, kissing the top of her head before nodding to Scott as he left.

 

“Pizza and movies!” Stiles cried, through his fists in the air as he was met with a happy chorus of approval.

 

Isaac shuffled over to where Scott was standing, looking a little surprised.  “Hey boyfriend, what’s up?”  He asked, smiling down at his Alpha.

 

“Nothing.  Just keep being surprised how awesome all you guys are.”

 

“Yeah, we’re the best.”  Isaac agreed, grinning as he leant in and kissed his boyfriend before joining their friends jockeying for position around the television.

 

 

Epilogue

 

Cora closed the front door quietly, allowing it to click shut, rather than slam it as she would have preferred to.  She could _feel_ Gabe watching her, unsure how to react.  Hell, she didn’t know how to react.  She’d never seen an Alpha do what McCall had just done with his Pack, or seen one humiliate another Alpha in the way he had. 

 

It wasn’t until she heard his Pack leave that she felt able to cut loose. “FUCK!” She yelled, punching out her frustration on the doorframe. Glaring at her family around her, she knew not one of them would say anything, though she longed for them to do so.  Being an Alpha was a lot more lonely than she’d expected. 

 

In the past she could have been certain that Peter would have made a sarcastic, biting comment, but since returning he’d be more likely to flinch at a loud noise than challenge anything she did.  Gabe wasn’t the kind of person to challenge her anyway, let alone over anything involving werewolves, which left Derek.  He just sat at the bottom of the stairs, expression blank.

 

“What?!” She demanded, hoping for a response.

 

“Nothing.”  Derek said, dropping his head.  Cora growled and stormed to the kitchen, Gabriel at her heels, silent.  She wanted to turn and scream at him, to have him scream back, to fight, challenge, push her, anything other than this constant acceptance.  It was part of the reason she’d contacted the distance branch of the family across the country.  She hoped new blood might animate her Pack in a way she was worried she couldn’t.

 

“Fuck.”  She said again, pouring herself a glass of water and downing it slowly, using the time to collect herself.  Eventually she turned back to her boyfriend in time to see Derek slink in and Peter already seated at the table.  “Fucking McCall.  Do you know how he did that?” She asked Peter who nodded slowly.

 

“Isaac.  He Harmonised them to speak with one voice.  It shows a deep bond, unbreakable within a Pack.”

 

“But you need a Harmoniser to do it?” She asked, already knowing the answer as Peter nodded.  Cora shook her head.  “Fuck it.  This is what we’ll do… we’ll set up Lucy and Cory here, have them meet McCall then the others will have to keep clear, maybe find them a place upstate, so long as it’s close by.” She tapped a finger against her lips, thinking.  “Have any of got any further with anyone we might want to bring in?  Derek? What every happened with that girl from the hardware store?”  Her brother just grimaced and shook his head.  Rolling her eyes, she turned to her boyfriend. “How about the electricians? Didn’t you say the younger brother seemed discontent?”

 

Gabe frowned. “Well, yeah, but… Cora… what McCall said, about expansion?  Are you sure this is wise?”  He dropped his gaze under her steady glare.

 

“I’m well aware of Scott McCall and his little box of tricks, but once we have the larger Pack and get some of the other werewolves in the state come and visit, recognising our position as the Primary Pack, he’ll not have a choice.”  She felt her Alpha power flare and allowed it’s heady rush to warm her limbs and fire her heart.

 

She opened her mouth to add to her instruction when a stunningly beautiful woman appeared as if by magic opposite her.  “I think you should reconsider that Ms Hale.”  The voice was melodic and smooth but sent Peter and Derek scrambling away from her, both sprinting for the nearest doors and finding them inexplicably impossible to open.  “Oh boys, haven’t you missed me?” The Morrigan laughed.  “And your poor Alpha, were you really so eager to abandon her?”  She sent Cora a mocking smile as Peter cowered in the corner, stark terror etched on his face, whereas Derek simply turned in his spot and shot his sister an apologetic look.

 

“What do you want, _fae_?”  Cora hissed. “You have done harm to this house and as such no sustenance will be offered.”  She stated, pulling up as many memories as she could about dealing with fairies. 

 

“And none would be taken, as if I would break bread with the likes of you.”  The Morrigan sneered, though the last was spoken directly to Derek, leaving Cora in no doubt as to whom the Morrigan was most offended by.  Her brother stood, eyes glowing though locked on a spot on the fair wall, unwilling to be drawn.  At the tone of disrespect though, Gabe had shifted and growled, crouching down into a fighting stance.  When their visitor deigned to acknowledge him her mocking laugh only pushed his anger on.

 

“Oh I think not puppy.”  The Morrigan made a series of complicated gestures and a cold blast of wind shivered against Cora’s skin making her gasp.  The reactions on her Pack, though, were far more extreme.  Peter started rocking and shivering, whispering under his breath as tears streamed down his cheeks.  Derek’s eyes were darting all around him and he was slowly spinning, slashing out at imagined foes and Cora could feel his heart rate rise in fear.  Gabe had just stopped and was staring at his hands, legs shaking and he dropped to the floor as if he was unable to support his own weight.  “There now, we shouldn’t be interrupted.”

 

“What have you done to them?” Cora asked, unable to keep a tremor of fear from her voice.

 

“What? Them? I’m just distracting them… look.”  The Morrigan swung a hand out around the room and visions shimmered into light in front of Cora’s eyes.  Derek was surrounded by a variety of nightmare-ish creatures, every one of them with death in it’s eyes.  Peter was surrounded by a cage of ice and a woman eerily similar to Jennifer Blake was stood above him, sharpening a blade.  Both scenes made her furious, and she felt her teeth and claws grow and swell, murderous thoughts blossoming in her mind. When she saw Gabe, though, she was caught in a wave of despair.  He looked as weak as he had just before being turned, all skin and bones, paper thin and fragile.  He looked up at Cora, despair clear on his face.

 

“You heartless bitch.”  Cora breathed, eyes filling with tears.  The Morrigan laughed, throwing her head back, exposing her throat.  Cora’s wolf urged her to leap forward and rip her teeth into the band of flesh, but before she could move, the Fae’s head snapped back down and she smiled as if daring the Alpha to try.  “Why are you doing this?!”  Cora demanded, hating the slight edge of begging that crept in to voice.

 

“Because, you are disrupting my plans.  Scott McCall _is_ the Primary Alpha of the Beacon, _his_ Pack are the guardians of my Nemeton and _you_ are nothing.”  Cora growled, glaring at her intruder.  “He is, foolishly, letting you keep the woods, and your other wolves, but if you step one foot out of line I will return and leave,” She waved a hand and Derek, stopping his shadow fighting, blinking and confused. “Them.”  With another slashing gesture Peter gasped free, but remained curled up, still clearly terrified.  “Trapped.”  The Morrigan turned to Gabe and tilted her head.  “Maybe I should leave one, as a reminder.”

 

“No!” Cora cried, looking down at he boyfriend who was breathing in tight shallow breaths, clearly not trusting his lungs.  “Please. Fine, I’ll leave Scott to his Pack, I won’t do anything else, just let him go.” This time she didn’t care how she sounded, she just needed Gabe back.

 

The Morrigan waited for almost a full minute, savouring the horror she was putting Gabe through a while longer before releasing her glamour.  Taking in each of the reduced Hale Pack, she sneered, “hope you never see me again, Ms Hale, it will not go as well for you if you do.”  With that the Morrigan shimmered and slowly vanished, leaving Cora standing alone in the heart of her Pack, bereft of strength, will or plans.

 

“Come on, we need to coax Peter back.”  She said resigned. It was over.  Whatever dreams she’d had of re-establishing the Pack her Mother had built had been shattered in the space of ten minutes thanks to Scott McCall and his fairy-bound Pack.  Maybe it would be better to move on, she thought to herself.  Leave Peter or Derek the house and take Gabe somewhere new where she could explore being an Alpha for real.

 

Looking at the broken shell of her uncle, being helped to stand by her equally damaged brother, she realised any such dreams were probably many years off.  Shouldering her Alpha responsibility she dropped down to place a warm hand over Peter’s eyes. “Come on Uncle, come back to us. You’re safe, with Pack, here’s Derek and Gabriel, come back to me Uncle. Peter, come back.”  It took the rest of the night to get Peter to bed and even then they all ended up piled in one bed.

 

This was her Pack.  Broken.  Small.

 

Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish 'Delay' before coming back to Scarred, so it may be a couple of weeks, but then we'll get a bit of a burst of Scarred-ity... and possibly even Jure (who I've not forgotten!)
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments always welcome! :-D


	6. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's interest shown in the Pack and Isaac isn't sure he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since this was updated. My other fics are done and I'm going to finish at least the Vampire chunk of this before starting the others that are crashing around (yes including part 2 of Not For Ever).
> 
> I'll try and update soon, but Real Life (TM) is kicking my ass at the moment...

Lunchtimes had quickly become the Pack’s favourite part of school.  It was normally the first time they’d all got together in a given day and there was an inordinate amount of hugging and surreptitious scenting.  It was also when the rest of the school speculated about what they’d dubbed ‘The 8.”  This was their new nickname, collectively, and the Pack loved it. 

 

Isaac had warmed to it last.  He still wasn’t as comfortable as the rest of them with being the centre of attention.  He had to smile at Aiden though, who’d taken to hanging off a different Pack member every day.  He was currently draped over Scott, head nuzzling into his Alpha’s neck and hand resting on the other boy’s hip, or maybe slightly lower.  The rest of the school’s favourite hobby was trying to decide who Aiden was sleeping with – most common theory? All of them -, though apparently a couple of teachers had asked Ms Morrell to intervene the first time he’d been overly affectionate with his brother.

 

Once again, Isaac just rolled his eyes, knowing there was nothing to get jealous of between Scott and his Beta.  The tall, curly haired boy was, himself, happily ensconced between Danny and Allison and refereeing their argument over the benefits of MMA and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu – Danny suggesting they’d be good for the Pack, whereas Allison complained they weren’t instinctive and primal enough for the werewolves.

 

“Hun’, I swear, if you say Krav Maga one more time.” Danny threw his hands in the air. Isaac smiled at a couple of Juniors who were glancing their way.  Apparently everyone calling Allison by the diminutive of her Pack name had also caused a few other confusing rumours to start, especially when it was from the openly gay members of the group.

 

“All I’m saying ‘Per, is that it’s vicious and practical and it’s what advanced Hunter’s use for training.” She’d dropped her voice, ever careful. “If we ever have run-ins with a transient family of Hunters and it comes to blows, we need to know what we’re up against.” 

 

It was an old and steady argument, but one that Scott was happy for them to keep going with.  The Pack hadn’t had to fight anything too ridiculous for some time, not since the troll.  The Beacon seemed to have calmed slightly after it’s initial flash, bringing in a mix match of bizarre creatures.  Even the Morrigan and the Fae had been quiet and they’d enjoyed a few weeks of just being teenagers again.

 

One of the best things about the school recognising them as ‘The 8’ was that they were pretty much left alone at lunch.  While people were welcome to, and would, come over to chat or catch up with a friend in the Pack, they would never try and sit, and would never stay long.  The first time someone had tried had been an experience for all involved.

 

Every member of the Pack had gone completely silent and stared at the interloper: Nathan a friend from the Lacrosse team.  The immediate stillness had alerted the rest of the bored lunchroom to something amiss and they’d become the focus of everyone there instantly.  It wasn’t until Scott let out a barely audible growl, however, that Nathan had fled and the rumour mill had gone into overdrive.

 

As he’d sat next to Isaac, the most common story was that Nathan had tried to hit on him, or touched him inappropriately.  It had taken a full week of the Pack all being overtly friendly and warm to the other boy for the rumours to die down, though no one tried to sit with them again. 

 

Isaac looked up at the two exceptions to this rule who were currently bouncing over to them, clearly excited.  Luke and Sara were the only people in the whole school who had full access to the Pack at lunchtime that, in itself, caused a great deal of speculation.  The Sophmores loved it, and both enjoyed their newfound improved school status, though still resolutely ignored most of the popular kids in their own year.  Isaac occasionally worried how the pair would fair after the Pack graduated next year, but mentally shrugged – they’d survive it together as it seemed they always were.

 

“Hey Isaac, hey guys.”  Luke said with a flushed, happy look on his face. The Pack all sent over greetings, though none moved to hug the newcomers, some things being reserved only for each other.  His grin was a rare thing, so Isaac returned it with one of his own.  Luke blushed and ducked behind his ever present fringe, currently died an electric blue.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”  He asked, sensing news.  Sara and Luke shared a look, both nodding to each other to speak. 

 

“We found a spy infiltrating our territory!”  Sara said excitedly.  The Pack all quickly refocused on the girl in front of them, instantly alert to danger.  She blinked, uncertain, clearly not expecting such an intense reaction.  Isaac snorted and chuckled, breaking the tension.  While for them, in their supernatural arena, a spy could mean anything; Sara existed in completely mundane world and no doubt wasn’t talking about Hunters, or Werewolves or anything else that could threaten the Pack.

 

“What do you mean?”  He asked calmly, smiling encouragement at the suddenly nervous girl.

 

“There was three guys in the stands at lunch, watching some of the Lacrosse guys practice, you know?”  She asked and Isaac nodded.  Coach Finstock was running extra training at lunch for team members who needed it, though the Pack rarely attended.  “And we’d never seen them before so went and said hi.”

 

Luke took over.  “Yeah, we were just chatting then, errr…” He stopped and worried at his lips, “one of the guys went into his bag to get paper and pen, for… a thing… and, anyway, Sara saw his school diary and it said ‘Woodland Heights’.”

 

“Who we’re playing on Friday?”  Danny asked, sharing a look around his teammates.

 

“Yeah,” Sara continued. “They were asking all sorts of questions, not that we knew the answers, but they asked about you guys, well, you and Scott mainly, but Danny too.” She nodded at the guys she’d mentioned.

 

“What? Not me?” Stiles asked from the end of the table, clearly annoyed about being left out.  Luke and Sara shook their heads and smiled at Stiles’ flailing arms, settling into a disgruntled huff.

 

“So yeah, they were asking all about like plays and weaknesses and things and yeah, were all trying to find how to win, not like they will, obviously.” Luke ended with a grin.  Beacon Hills were yet to lose a game, and only had a few goals against them.  Having half the Pack playing together made an incredible unit on the field, and even Danny and Stiles were massively improved owing in part to their Pack links.

 

“But they were definitely angling for something?”  Scott asked.

 

“Yeah.  We told them a pack of lies about Finstock trying you all out in new positions?” Luke nodded at them, waiting for them to nod back before continuing.  “We said Scott was going to go in goal and Danny would be up front.”  The Pack shared a smile. 

 

“Cool, well we’ll talk to Finstock, see if we can practice in those positions in the warm up, make them think they’ve got something from you two.”  Scott said with a smile.  It wouldn’t make a lot of difference, but it would be fun watching the opposition team thinking they’d had an advantage then watching them realise they were wrong.

 

“What was the thing?” Lydia asked as smiles were shared around the group.

 

“Huh?”  Sara asked.

 

“The ‘thing’?  One of the people from the other school had a ‘thing’ and needed to get pen and paper.”  Lydia asked again, her intense gaze shifting from Sara to Luke as the girl turned her head to her friend.  Luke blushed furiously and shuffled from foot to foot, staring down at the floor.  Lydia didn’t like not knowing things, or leaving loose ends. 

 

“He just wanted to write something down.”  Luke mumbled, not looking up.

 

“What?” Lydia pushed.

 

There was a lengthy pause before Sara giggled and nudged into her friend.  “He was writing down Luke’s number.  Small, emo and blushing has himself a boyfriend!”  She dragged out the last word in a singsong manner, earning a glare from her friend.

 

“He just asked if I wanted to grab a coffee sometime, it might not even be a date.”  Luke mumbled, flicking a look at Isaac who was smiling, trying not to feel too much pride and a bizarrely overwhelming sense of protection.

 

“Oh, that’s a date, Luke.”  Lydia said.  “Ohhhhh! Shopping trip!” She added, clapping her hands with glee but Isaac whirled on her.

 

“Uh-uh.  No way.  Let him do it his way.  You can not torture the poor boy like that.”  Isaac said, fully sincere.

 

“Yeah Lyds, leave him be… plus, I doubt you’d know how to even _find_ Hot Topic.”  Aiden offered, smiling.

 

“I own things _not_ from Hot Topic, you know.”  Luke grumbled but let the Pack’s crowing over his date continue for a while.  Eventually, even Isaac had had enough and stood, leading Luke away from his friends, wanting to talk to him alone.  Sara shrugged, trusting Isaac to take care of her friend and took his place next to Allison.  No doubt she’d have to way in on the relative benefits of martial arts, whether she wanted to or not.

 

Luke and Isaac headed out of the rowdy hall and out into the quieter corridors.  They walked in the direction of the library in companionable silence for a while.  Isaac used the time to study his young friend.  He had grown up and blossomed in the last few months.  Luke seemed infinitely more confident in himself, and Isaac hoped he’d played some part in that.  They’d spent a lot of time talking, though Luke found early on that Isaac knew next to nothing about being gay and gay culture.  For that, they’d both spoken to Danny, and Ethan to a lesser extent, but having the Pack as role models seemed to really help the younger boy.  “So, his guy, do you like him?  Isaac asked with a smile.

 

“Jack.  His name’s Jack. I don’t know.” Luke shrugged and looked away.  “Maybe…  he’s cute and funny and nice, but how do you know, you know?”  Luke asked and Isaac shook his head.

 

“I dunno.  You get to know him, go for coffee, chat, share things, see if there’s something there.  But you could like him?”

 

“Yeah.  He’s nice.”  Luke blushed a little.  “He touched my knee.”  Isaac grinned and Luke punched him on the arm.  “Shut up! It was… I don’t know…”

 

“No, I get it.”  Isaac said, a bit jealous of the first flushes of romance.  “It’s cool isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, except my brain short circuited and I stopped what I was saying and just made a weird, ‘moosh’ noise.”

 

“No way!”  Isaac said with a laugh, which made Luke chuckle a little.

 

“Totally. Urgh, I’m such a tool.”  Luke grabbed his face in his hands and groaned.

 

“Well, did he ask for your number after that, or before?” Isaac asked kindly, hoping it was the former.

 

“After…?”  Luke said from behind his hands.

 

“Well, then, there you go, he clearly doesn’t think you’re a tool, I bet he thought it was cute.”  He pushed a shoulder against his friend, knocking his hands down.

 

“Urgh! This is so weird.”  Luke complained.

 

“Yep.”  Isaac said with a smile, remembering back to his first brushes with guys and the dates that followed. 

 

“Do you think he likes me then?”  Luke asked, suddenly very young and vulnerable.

 

Isaac nodded.  “Sure, why not?”

 

“Well… what if he’s just trying to find out more about the Lacrosse team?”  Luke didn’t meet his eyes, just looked away.

 

“No way duder, no one asks a guy out on a date to try and win a Lacrosse game.  You OK with this though… you’ve not really dated before have you?” 

 

“No.” Luke grumbled, still not meeting Isaac’s eyes.

 

“Well… do you think you’re ready?”  Luke looked up then, giving Isaac an incredulous stare.  “Sorry, yeah.  But… just, remember, you don’t have to rush into anything.”

 

“Dude.  Seriously.  I don’t need ‘The Talk.’”

 

Isaac laughed, “Don’t worry, if I thought you did, I’d get Mom to do it.  I just meant… if you want to talk to me about anything, you know, I’m here.”

 

“OK.  Yeah. Sure.”  Luke sounded completely unconvincing but Isaac left it at that.

 

“Cool, well… tell me about him.”  Isaac smiled at Luke’s grin and the boys settled in for a long, gossip-y chat.

 

*            *            *

 

“So Burn… Luke’s finally stopped crushing on you then, you losing your game, or what?”  Stiles asked from his spot on the carpet.

 

“Shut up Random.”  Isaac grumbled, half-heartedly.

 

“What?”  Stiles laughed.  Isaac, Scott and Stiles had headed back to the McCall house after school, agreeing to meet up with the rest of the Pack at Lydia’s after all the homework was done.  Thus far, the three boys had got as far as soda, pizza and Call of Duty.

 

“He doesn’t have a crush on me.”  Isaac didn’t even bother looking away from the game.

 

“Whatever.  Dude, come on, he was all about the Isaac-love.” 

 

“Stiles.”  Scott said.  It was enough.  Even though the pair had known each other forever, the command the Alpha put into that word was enough to still his best friend’s tongue.  Just then, the phone rang, and Scott went to answer it. “Hello? Oh, hi Doc, what’s up?”  Stiles laughed at the greeting.  “Just Isaac and Stiles, why?” There was a lengthy pause.  “Are you fucking kidding me!?”  Scott’s voice was as angry as it was incredulous.

 

Isaac hit pause on the game and went to stand near his boyfriend, trying to ascertain what was wrong.  From his new position, Stiles as his side, he could hear both sides of the conversation.

 

“No, Scott.  I’m not kidding.  And it’s perfectly within the bounds of what would be expected.”

 

“Vampires, though?  Like actual Le Stat vampires.”

 

“No.  Not Anne Rice vampires, actual vampires.”  Isaac shared a look with Stiles who turned and bolted back to the couch, vaulting it and grabbing his laptop in full on research mode.

 

“And they want to meet me?”

 

“Yes.  They contacted me as your Emissary to let me know they would be in Beacon Hills for a couple of days searching for a rogue vampire. It’s standard when entering a Pack’s lands to seek out the Alpha for a meeting to agree terms.  He sounded very reasonable.”

 

“OK.  So, I’m to meet a bunch of vampires who are staying in my hometown and agree what… how many people they can eat? Coz that ain’t happening!”  Scott said angrily.

 

“No. Most vampires don’t kill the humans they feed off, Jure, the vampire in question was eager to discuss the possibility of donors or blood banks, though I believe he would accept terms of animals only, though you’d need to specify non-domestic animals.”

 

“Dude, I need to tell a vampire not to eat people’s pets?!  What the fuck is my life?”  He added rhetorically, though considering who was on the other end of the phone shouldn’t have been surprised when it was answered.

 

“Your life is as the Alpha of a considerably powerful werewolf Pack, on a supernatural beacon, with ties to the Fae, your life is the responsibility to protect the people of your territory and your life is to meet with this seemingly reasonable supernatural being to discuss terms.”

 

The tone of rebuke was lost on either Scott or Isaac.  To say their relationship with Deaton was shaky was to put it mildly; especially after Scott found out he’d been going to help Cora and her cousins with Peter and Derek.  That had been an almighty fight neither had officially back down from.

 

“Fine. You’re right.  When does he want to meet?” Scott moved the phone away from his face, covering the mouthpiece and whispered, “I swear to God if he says midnight-“

 

“He is willing to wait for a suitable time for you, though got the feeling sooner would be better than later.  They are on the edge of the preserve, no doubt equating Cora’s lands as being part of yours.  It would take them about thirty minutes to get to me.”

 

“Fine.  Let’s get this over with.  An hour, at yours.  How does this work?”

 

“He has two… associates… with him.  Be tradition, you should have two too.”

 

“Isaac and Stiles?”

 

“Mmmmm, yes.  They’ll expect you to bring a Beta, Isaac’s a good choice.  And Stiles, well… yes, an enigma.  That could work well.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well.  If Jure knows enough to contact me to get to you, he’ll know about your truce with the Hunters and probably know about Allison.  Your Betas would be expected.  Lydia would be identifiable as Fae and we don’t want to go near that can of worms if we don’t have to, so taking someone who is merely human could make them cautious.”

 

“Merely human? Have you met Stiles!?”  Scott asked with a laugh.  “OK, so, is there anything we need to know?”

 

“Many, many things Scott and none of which I can explain in an hour.”  Scott hung up and turned to his boyfriend and asked him to text the Pack and let them know what was going on.  The half hour they had to spare before heading to the clinic was spent trawling through pages and pages of unhelpful websites and nothing helped them prepare for their up-coming meeting.

 

*            *            *

 

Isaac stood with his back against the wall; wolf shifted forward, eyes glowing in the early evening light, watchful.  Scott was leaning against the jeep, watching Stiles play Flappy Birds on his phone, for all intents and purposes completely at ease and relaxed, though Isaac could sense his boyfriend’s anxiety.  Deaton stood slightly apart and utterly calm, simply waiting.

 

The vampires turned up exactly on time.  The drove up in an expensive looking black Prius, which made Isaac snort with laughter: eco friendly vampires.  The driver got out first, closely followed by a man, roughly the same age and a younger woman.  They walked forward, angling to stand as a three, equidistant between Scott and Deaton.  All their focus was on the Emissary though.

 

Isaac stalked forward to stand at Scott’s right shoulder, besides Stiles at their Alpha’s right.  Closer, he was better able to smell the slightly rotten, sweet smell the vampires gave off.  Unlike wolves, who were infinitely distinct, the three creatures before them had identical fragrances.  Physically thought they couldn’t be more different.  The man in the middle, surely Jure, was olive-skinned, short and stocky, though clearly powerfully built; despite being the shortest there he had a natural confidence and authority that drew the eye.  The other man was as pale as Stiles and taller than Isaac, bald and bespeckled with a pinched, hard face.  The woman looked like nothing more than a startled librarian, hair up in a disarrayed bun, body covered in a multitude of layers.

 

It was the bald man who spoke first.  “Emissary, thank you for accepting this conclave.  This is Jure Grando who you spoke to earlier, I am Robert and this is Rebecca,” he indicated to his compatriots.  “May we be honoured with an introduction to your Pack?” He finished with a bow.

 

Deaton had warned them that the meeting may be stilted and formal depending on how old the vampires were.  Their Emissary bowed, “Robert.  It is my honour to introduce Scott McCall, Primary Alpha of  Beacon Hills and members of his Pack Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Our pleasure.”  Robert inclined his head in another bow. “We would ask for a formal treatise outlining neutrality and the established terms of interaction.”

 

“This can be arranged.”  Deaton bowed again and Scott sighed slightly, already tired of the formality.  “Mayhaps inside?”

 

Jure spoke quickly before Robert could. “Alpha McCall… forgive me if I speak out of turn, but, I’m just going out on a limb here, you don’t seem the type for formalities?”

 

Scott tried to look impassive but a small smile broke out before he answered. “I’m not.”

 

Jure grinned and Isaac had to stamp down on a growl – he didn’t like how predatory the smile looked.  “Maybe we can talk like two actual people? Work this out without all this…” He waved in the direction of Deaton and Robert who were both looking decidedly put out.

 

“OK. Let’s start with two things.  First, you can’t kill anyone, at all, that’s not up for negotiation.  Second, why are you here?”  Scott laced his words with a tiny amount of Alpha power.

 

Jure considered before answering. “Perhaps it’s best if we go through those backwards.  We’re here because my progeny has gone rogue.  Elizabeth Bathory.” Stiles started tapping on his phone, concentrating.  “She’s been making her own Brood… I didn’t realise how far along she was…”  Jure shook his head sadly.  “One of them killed a child and when I killed him in return, well, she took exception.  She tried to kill me and then bolted.  In this direction, I’m guessing because of your Beacon?”  He phrased it as a question, checking Scott knew what he was talking about.  The Alpha nodded and Jure continued.  “Well, she’s somewhere around here… maybe not here, in town, but nearby.  Seeing as this is your territory we didn’t want to operate nearby without you knowing.  I need to hunt her down, kill her if I can and anyone she’s turned.  Hence, maybe an addendum to your first condition?  We won’t kill anyone other than vampires?”

 

Scott nodded slowly.  “OK.  Though, I’m just asking… is it truly necessary to kill her, and her… what did you call them prodigies?”

 

“Progeny.  Offspring.”  Jure looked at him carefully. “I’m afraid so.  Going rogue isn’t just about building a Brood, it’s also about feeding.  She’s feeding fully, to completion.  Which means that in the month or so since she tried to kill me, she’s kill at least four humans, with anyone she’s turned maybe killing more.  If there was any other way I’d take it, but sometimes… it’s the only way.”  Jure shrugged and spread his hands out, looking completely apologetic and contrite.

 

“Elizabeth Bathory.”  Stiles said, “The Blood Countess.” He looked up from his phone; checking people were listening to him read from whatever he’d found only.  “Most prolific female serial killer in history, murdered thousands and, ewwww… bathed in blood.”  He grimaced and Scott shuddered, bizarrely delicate.  Stiles tapped his phone a couple of times.  “Which makes you… Jure Grando? The first vampire?”  Stiles sounded incredulous and Isaac paled, suddenly scared for them all.

 

Jure shook his head.  “Maybe the earliest recorded reference, but hardly the first.  But yes that is my name, though the story of my decapitation and all that stuff about the hawthorn stick is just bizarre. It’s amazing how three hundred years can change a story.” He said with a half smile on his face.

 

“You’re three hundreds years old?!” Stiles asked, stunned.

 

“Give or take.”  Jure said with a shrug, like it was nothing.  “But, you can see why I need to stop her.  If she’s returning to her old ways…” He shook his head.

 

“Scott, we can’t have another serial killer in Beacon Hills, we just can’t… my Dad…”  Stiles said and the Alpha nodded, understanding.  The sheriff had been under a great deal of scrutiny, mainly owing to all the werewolf business, none of which he could explain to the FBI.

 

“Fine, if you have to, you have to.”  Scott grimaced.  “Do you need assistance? From my Pack?”

 

Jure smiled again, warmly and Isaac had the strongest urge to rip his claws across the vampire’s throat, especially when Scott smiled back.  “Maybe.  I don’t know yet.  We need to find her first, which will be easiest through her progeny, especially if she’s recently turned them… new vampires aren’t known for control.”

 

“So how do we kill vampires then?”  Isaac couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice.  “You know… if we need to?”

 

Everyone turned to face him.  “I’m sure your Emissary can fill you in on the details.  You’ll have to excuse me, discussing that is… painful, especially when I’m thinking of doing it to a woman I’ve known for so long… I’m sorry.”  Jure Grando pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, looking distraught.  Scott gave his boyfriend a quick glare, which Isaac returned, incredulous.  He couldn’t believe Scott was losing sight of the fact that these were _vampires_.

 

“Come on!” He whispered.  “You aren’t being fooled by this right? He’s a vampire?!”

 

“And _we’re_ werewolves.  Just because there are stories doesn’t mean they’re true… come on TG, give him a chance.”  Scott was frowning at him, disappointed.  Isaac snapped his mouth shut and just glared.  Sometimes Scott being so very Scott-like was incredibly frustrating for the other werewolf.

 

“Sorry about that, this is just really stressful.  We’ve known Elizabeth for a long time, she’s like family and now…”  Jure shrugged again and Scott nodded.

 

“I can only imagine, I mean if one of my Pack went ‘rogue’…” Scott shook his head and shrugged, matching Jure’s movement.

 

“No matter.  Maybe formal would have been better.”  He said, flickering a grimace at Isaac.  “So, that’s why we’re here.  We’ll lay low; we don’t want Elizabeth finding us.  Now… as to sustenance.”  Jure stopped and looked to Deaton.

“You mean drinking people’s blood?”  Isaac said, loud enough for all to hear, but not to anyone in particular.

 

“Yes, Mr Lahey.  It is how we survive.” Jure said, a slight hint of anger sending a shiver through Issac.

 

Deaton spoke to cover the awkwardness.  “Vampires tend to stay in one place and make arrangements with blood clinics, or butchers or, in some places, there are willing humans who’ll volunteer as live donors.”  He explained.

 

“Obviously, we are far from home and need to arrange something, soon.  Any assistance you, or your Pack, could be, would put us in your debt.”  Jure said, more formal after Isaac’s surly interruptions.

 

Stiles was tapping on his phone again, seemingly lost in more research and Isaac had resolved not to open his mouth again.  “How do you mean?” Scott asked.

 

“Well… if you know of any way for us to get human blood, the hospital maybe?”  Scott shook his head.

 

“No.  We’re not getting Mom involved in this.  Something else.”

 

“Donors or animal blood then. Donor’s would be better… animal blood would not strengthen us as much as we might need to face Elizabeth… would you and your Pack? No, never mind…”  Jure said, waving a hand.  Scott opened his mouth, no doubt about to offer at least himself as a donor when both Stiles and their Emissary said:

 

“Wait!”  They shared a surprised look.

 

Stiles spoke first. “There are some donors already listed in Beacon Hills, let’s see… ew, Greenburg! OK, there’s a few, at least… enough for you three if you really do need it.”

 

“Also…” Deaton said, directly to Scott.  “Becoming a donor creates a bond and should not be entered into lightly.”  Once more, the Emissary’s rebuke was clear.

 

Jure nodded, calmly.  “I was unaware of donor’s nearby.  We shall seek them first, in fact…” He tapped a finger against his lips. “If Elizabeth knew of them, she too may have sought them out.  A good place to start?”  He asked Robert and Rebecca who nodded.  “Good.  Well, if there is anything else?”

 

Scott shook his head.  “No, Deaton has your number right?”  Jure nodded.  “Fine.  I’d like to be kept in the loop.  If we check in with each other each morning and night, and if you need assistance, you let me know?”  Jure nodded.  “And we’re agreed, no, errr… sustenance… on anyone not donors?”  Jure nodded again and offered his hand to shake.  Scott stepped forward and shook, grunting a little at what Isaac assumed was the strength of the shake.

 

“Very well.  We’ll be in contact.  If you hear anything?”  Scott nodded and rubbed his wrist a little, stepping back to his boyfriend and best friend.

 

The three vampires walked back to their car and drove off without anything further.  “I don’t trust them.”  Isaac said as the car disappeared into the distance.

 

Scott span to him, annoyed. “Yeah, I got that Isaac.  So did they.” 

 

“What?! They are vampires! They feed on blood, they’re probably killers.”

 

“Probably is not _is,_ Isaac.  They came in peace, met in peace and have gone in peace agreeing to peaceful terms, what don’t you trust exactly?”  Isaac didn’t say anything, just glared at the ground.  He was just trying to protect his Alpha, and his boyfriend, he couldn’t see why Scott was being so angry.  “Fine.  Whatever.”  Scott turned away and Isaac felt like curling into a ball and crying.  Ignoring his boyfriend, he turned to Stiles.  “Call the Pack, we have some research to do.  I may be happy they _seem_ peaceful, but we need to know a lot more about vampires if they’re in our territory.  Deaton, call Cora…”  Isaac tagged along at the back, pleased Scott was at least going to learn more, but feeling ever so much like an unwanted pest.  Again.

 

 

 

Epilogue

The Morrigan kept her glamour up until Grando had left, right hand curled around the few drops of blood he’d stolen with that handshake.  It would have healed instantly and she doubted Vast even knew what had happened.  She chuckled using her Sight to watch him throw the keys to Robert and climb in the back, allowing him to suck at the True Alpha’s blood without his Brood knowing.  _Oh, he is hooked._ She giggled to herself.

 

She considered heading into the Druid’s Hold, but decided against it, resolving to let Vast, Shaper and her Banshee deal with them as they could.  She’d always be watching anyway, and on hand should they ask for help.  Folding the world around her she stepped into her newest Hold, the house Shaper and his Father had lived in.  She’d spent a lot of time and energy trying to reshape the image of Shaper’s Dad, but too little of him remained after the Druid’s intervention with that awful spell.

 

Walking around her Hold in the waking world, she shifted her Vision and scanned the rooms, looking for something, anything, she may have missed in the Dreaming.  There was something there, she knew it, but couldn’t quite reach it.  Loose end’s like that frustrated her immensely.

 

Then, just as she was about to leave, she spotted something. A flash of red.  Quickly she went to photo on the wall, at the base of the stairs, and saw the imprints of thousands of swipes of fingerprints.  It was a picture of a young man, no older than Shaper, though it wasn’t him. Mr Lahey had clearly touched this photo everyday, and some of those touches carried the memories of absolute pain, loss and despair.  The Morrigan shivered as she sucked them up and undrstanding slammed into her.  _Camden_ Lahey.  A brother.  Shaper had a brother.

 

The Morrigan was completely still for several seconds, eyes closed, mind swirling before she dropped into the Dreaming.  Opening up her Magic she spread it around the Hold, searching for more of Camden Lahey.  It had been years since he’d lived there, but a home held memories like nothing else.  Settling in for a long wait, the Morrigan waited for memories of Shaper’s brother to come to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it...  
> Remember comments make the world go around!
> 
> G*


	7. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big game against Woodland Heights and there are some surprises in store for the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys...
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be sooner...

That evening was spent in full on research mode. Each member of the pack had a computer, or tablet, or phone or book and each was trying to sift through the masses of misinformation online about vampires. Deaton told them he suspected the vampire community had been flooding the non-supernatural community with myths and fables for decades in order to help maintain their own hidden place in society. Their research mainly consisted of them reading out facts to their Emissary who simply replied ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ and rarely explaining beyond that. In between answering questions he was filling Scott and Stiles in on what he knew of vampires himself.

 

This amounted mainly to how secretive and circumspect they were; vampires rarely engaged themselves with other supernatural creatures and never stayed in one place too long. The one thing Isaac was looking for more than any other was how best to protect yourself against them. Garlic, crosses and holy water were all out apparently though he was getting frustrated at how little was ‘in’. Deaton agreed that a large stake through the heart would kill them, as would removing the head or setting them on fire, but then, in his own infuriatingly calm words “… that would kill pretty much anything.”

 

Isaac looked up, “What about silver? Does that hurt them?”

 

Deaton nodded, “I believe so. Though I’m not entirely sure.” Isaac nodded and went back to reading, making a note to ask Chris Argent about silver knives, silver sprays any weaponised silver basically. He caught his boyfriend’s slight frown and knew he was annoyed Isaac was still so aggressively against their new vampire visitors. Shrugging, though still uncomfortable, Isaac knew that was just what his Alpha was like - so trusting it infuriated him at times. There was just something about the way Jure looked at Scott which made his skin crawl. Then there was the momentary metallic hit of a scent of blood when they’d shook hands… it was gone in an instant but Isaac was sure he’d smelt it.

 

Their research and Deaton’s exposition comforted them enough to split up for the evening – no one expected this Elizabeth woman would expose herself to their Pack anytime soon. Eventually Isaac and Scott were left alone, their Mom having a night shift that evening.

 

As Scott leant back against the door, Isaac moved around the living room, collecting plates and glasses. He completed his task in silence and took everything through to the kitchen, running water to fill the sink. He sensed his boyfriend move to stand in the doorway, but didn’t turn.

 

“So,” Scott eventually said softly, “you’re not talking to me now?”

 

“I don’t have anything to say.” Isaac mumbled as he started washing the dishes.

 

“Well, you’re clearly pissed at me so there must be something you want to say…”

 

“ _Me? I’m_ pissed at _you_?! Is that what you think?” You’re the one who was acting all pissy coz I pointed out that vampires are killers.” He glared at Scott who glared right back. “Or are you forgetting why they are here… because one of their _brood_ is killing people.”

 

“But _they_ aren’t! These are the guys trying to stop her… they’ve come and done everything right, so why are you so angry!?” Scott demanded as soon as Isaac paused for breath.

 

“Because….” Isaac hesitated, knowing why he was so angry but not wanting to say it.

 

“Well!? Why!?” Scott barked again and Isaac snapped.

 

“Because you made time for them!” He blurted and span away from Scott’s confused face.

 

“What?” He eventually asked, one hand gingerly rubbing slow, soothing circles into Isaac’s back.

 

“You dropped everything and went to them, then we spent the entire night reading about vampires. Do you even remember what we were supposed to do tonight?” He whispered, turning his head so he could watch the guilt pass over his boyfriend’s face.

 

“I know Isaac, but I didn’t have a choice, we need to know what’s going on…” He tried.

 

“I know, I know… but every time we arrange a date night, something comes up, when was the last time we spent a night together? Alone? Or gone on a date?” He asked, trying not to sound too grumpy.

 

Scott stepped into his boyfriend’s space and span the taller teen into a hug. “I’m sorry Isaac. I am.”

 

“I know.” Isaac _did_ know. Scott was a responsible Alpha, always making sure that the Pack were safe and well and connected. They would all always be together at weekends, and most evenings there was some Packmate at the McCall house. Isaac didn’t blame them, he got to spend a lot of time with Scott, more than most of the Pack, but for weeks none of it had been _date_ time. Sure, they’d sleep in each other’s beds most nights, and had had a lot of fun exploring each other in those times, but Isaac couldn’t help but feel sometimes he was quite far down Scott’s list of priorities.

 

“Listen. Tomorrow is Thursday right? How about after Lacrosse we head to the mall, grab some food and a movie? Just us? No Pack, no fae, no vampires, no trolls, no nothing. Okay?” Isaac nodded and tucked his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“That’d be good.” He admitted. Their hug quickly turned to kisses, which turned heated and the dishes were soon forgotten.

 

 

*            *            *

 

Scott had messaged the Pack on that Wednesday night to let them know that he and Isaac would be having a date night the following evening, and every Thursday from then on; he also instructed them not to have any emergencies on Thursdays. Isaac had seen this as tempting fate and spent all of Thursday worried about what would happen, sure that vampires would do something to mess up their plans.

 

Fortunately though, nothing happened. Thursday at school passed without any problems, lacrosse practice was fun and Isaac found that, once he relaxed, they had a fantastic evening. He’d relished having Scott all to himself once more and Burn was practically bouncing for joy at having Vast’s undivided attention.

 

He woke on Friday happier than he’d been for quite some time. He stretched out, pushing out kinks and knots and sighed contended. He could hear Scott in the shower and smiled at his boyfriend’s out of tune singing. Rolling over he checked Scott’s phone that had been blinking incessantly since Isaac had awoken. He read the text from Deaton saying that Jure had got in contact to say he was pretty sure the Elizabeth was in Woodland Heights, but not certain.

 

Isaac frowned at the phone, a flicker of annoyance at their vampire visitors’ intrusion into his happiness. _Woodland Heights, who we are playing tonight._ Isaac worried at his lip, wondering at the co-incidence. He waited for Scott to pad back into the room, towel held loosely around his waist. “Hey…” Isaac said, taking in his boyfriend’s wonderful physique. “Deaton texted. Jure thinks that the vampire their hunting is in Woodland Heights, but he’s not sure.”

 

“OK, well, OK then…” Scott nodded to himself, no doubt resolving to phone their Emissary to see if there was any more news. “Morning.” He said, refocusing and smiling down at Isaac.

 

“Morning boyfriend,” Isaac grinned, making grabby hands at Scott who chuckled and dropped back onto the bed and into his boyfriend’s arms. Isaac pushed up to press a kiss into his damp, fresh Alpha’s lips who took it then pulled back with a grimace.

 

“Urgh, morning breath.” He finished with a smile and kissed Isaac’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him. “How about you go get cleaned up and I’ll make us breakfast?” Isaac nodded, though he waited for Scott to get up and get changed, smirking at his boyfriend as he did. Despite the vampire news, Isaac was determined to have a good day, and Scott’s reverse striptease was certainly a good start.

 

*            *            *

 

His good mood lasted until he stepped out of the changing rooms and onto the lacrosse field. In amongst the scents of freshly cut grass, popcorn, teenage sweat and never quite clean lacrosse uniforms was a sweet, cloying unforgettable stench: death. He and Scott stopped dead at exactly the same moment, noses flaring and eyes darting.

 

“What's happening?” Stiles asked as he realised they'd stopped.

 

“There's a vampire here.” Scott said slowly, eyes still scanning the crowd and opposing team, searching.

 

Stiles threw a hand in the air and Allison, Lydia and the twins made their way down from the stands, concern etched on their faces.

 

“What's up?” Allison asked, one hand tucked into her jacket, no doubt clutching whatever weapon she had tucked away there.

 

“There's a vampire somewhere here. We can smell it.” Scott said simply and the twins nodded.

 

“Kinda like rotten meat, right?” Aiden asked, joining in the search, sniffing without any hint of subtlety.

 

“Guys, guys!” Stiles said, breaking the werewolves concentration. “A bit less obvious, huh? Scott, did Deaton say anything about Jure attending tonight?” Scott shook his head and Stiles nodded to Lydia who backed away slightly and dug out her phone, no doubt checking that option. “OK, well, he or she is either in the stands, in which case, Swift, Dart, Hunter, it's on you, or he's on the field with us. As soon as we find who it is, try sending something through the bond, anything, we should sense it.” They'd been practicing with their bondlinks and had actually gotten pretty good at recognising when emotions and thoughts were being sent.

 

“Deaton says no, Jure is over in Fairview, hasn't been near here all day.” Lydia said, returning to the conversation.

 

“Right, we go with Stiles' plan, everyone stay together and do not separate, got it?” He waited for nods and the Pack split and started searching.

 

During the warm up they couldn't get close enough to the opposing team for Isaac to sense anything, but for some reason he felt that the vampire was somewhere on the field, not in the stands. He and Scott were stood silently, not practicing, not warming up, just staring at the other team, which apparently Coach really approved of, clapping each of them on the shoulder and muttering something about looking intimidating.

 

Isaac scanned the crowd for his Packmates and spotted them in two pairs slowly stalking up and down the rows, drawing questioning looks, but no one paid them much concern. With his senses up he caught his name from the closest edge of the stands, right behind where the Beacon Hills benches were and refocused his attention to Luke and Sara who were sitting with a boy that Isaac didn’t recognise. They were just in front of the Sheriff and Isaac’s Mom who seemed too caught up in each other to notice anything else.

 

“Yeah! Go Isaac!” His friend called, hands cupped to his mouth. He beamed as Isaac waved over at him. “That’s my friend, he’s a senior.” Luke said, somewhere between proud and smug.

 

“Uh huh? He’s the fast one, isn’t he? My brother said he’s like super quick and has ridiculous reflexes?” Luke’s friend, Jack, Isaac presumed, was of a similar style and build to the other boy, all dark clothes and died hair. Trying to be objective, Isaac could see what Luke saw in him, but there was too much guy-liner and black nail varnish for his taste. As he was watching, his exact taste in men strolled next to him and bumped shoulders.

 

“That Luke’s date?” Scott asked, smiling.

 

“I think so, yeah.”

 

“Want to go intimidate him after the match?” Scott asked with a smile and Isaac barked a laugh.

 

“Definitely.” He chuckled and butted their helmet’s together, the closest they could come to a kiss in their protective masks. Scott gave a happy laugh and rubbed at his boyfriend’s arm, smiling lovingly into his eyes.

 

“Oh right, yeah!” A voice called out from a few yards away. “This is the fag team, I’d forgotten. Hey, Bailor, you remember that this is the fag team?” The Woodland Heights player called across to a team mate. Scott looked absolutely stunned by the insult but Isaac had already turned and started to growl low in his throat.

  
“Hey, that’s right! A whole team of fags… I heard that they had to put tampons in the locker rooms for them.” The other guy yelled back.

 

“- The Fuck?” Scott asked, still puzzled into what was going on. Only his Alpha’s hand on his arm kept Isaac from bounding forward and ripping into the bastards in front of him. All he could do was think about how when Scott thought it though he’d be so confused and upset. It rankled Isaac so much when people, anyone, was cruel to his boyfriend, who just didn’t understand why such things were done.

 

Before he could do anything rash, like tear one of the guys’ arms off to beat the other to death with, Danny called out from Isaac’s left. “Why so interested Choinski? You feel like you missing out? You want some of this?” He posed and flexed, grinning at the disgusted glare the other guy gave. “Relax Burn, I can hear you growling from here. He’s just a meathead jock trying to wind you up. Don’t let him.” The other boy strolled back down the pitch, heading for the goal.

 

When Isaac turned back to his boyfriend Scott’s face was hard and resolute. “Let’s beat these guys. Hey, what’s the most we’ve ever scored in one game?

 

“I dunno, twelve, thirteen maybe?” Isaac asked, slowly calming himself by drinking in Vast’s heady and constant presence.

 

“Fuck it. Me and you, let’s score twenty.” Scott said, holding up his stick for Isaac to thwack his own against. He did and resolved, if nothing else, he’d personally humiliate those two fuckers on top of scoring on their sorry asses as much as possible.

 

After another few minutes studying the other team, neither were any closer to figuring out where the vampire was as the referee blew the whistle to indicate the end of warm up and for the substitutes to head off the field. While the Beacon Hills team all set up in their own places, the Woodland Heighter's _all_ left the pitch, huddling up in a group, passing around something from a back one of their players was holding.

 

A horribly acrid, mettalic tang filled the air as, as one, the opposing team all lit their flares and stalked out onto the field in the middle of a cloud of red smoke, completely obliterating any unique scent of their own.

 

“Clever bastard.” Isaac heard Stiles mumble and he had to nod in agreement. Both he and Vast's sense of smell would be completely messed up by the flares, and it would no doubt affect Dart and Swift too. Despite dissipating the smoke’s stench remained and Isaac snorted a couple of times, trying to clear his nasal passages. Before he could do much beyond that, however, the referee’s whistle blew loud in his ear and the game began.

 

Scott quickly got the ball with a lightening fast interception and raced upfield. Stiles shadowed him, deflecting any hits aimed his way as Isaac darted up the opposite wing, angling in towards the goal and raising his stick without looking around, knowing Scott would pass it exactly. As soon as he felt the thump of the ball land in his net he whipped it forward at break neck speed and within twenty seconds Beacon Hills were up by a goal.

 

The crowd erupted in cheers; they were used to their team winning, but even for their loyal supporters, that had been a fantastic start. On heading back to their original positions Stiles was body checked by one of their larger players, Choinski Danny had called him. Their Packmate went down hard and a couple of the Beacon Hills team surged up to get into their opponent’s face. Instantly whistles were blowing and coaches were running on field trying to separate the teams up. Isaac, Scott and Danny had all rushed straight to Stiles though who was gasping for air and pointing at his chest. He’d clearly been winded and Danny and Scott pulled him up into a crouching position and stroked his back, encouraging his muscles to relax.

 

“Gome on buddy, breathe, breathe.” Scott was murmuring while surreptitiously drawing out the pain, calming Stiles more. Isaac glared over to where the altercation was dying down and saw the guy who’d injured his friend smirk before turning away.

 

“I’m gonna get him.” Isaac said under his breath, mostly to no one.

 

“Not if I get him first.” Scott said, adding his glare to the retreating back of the opposing player. Coach came over and subbed Stiles out, allowing Mike on in his place; it wouldn’t effect their set up too much, though Mike wasn’t anywhere near as fast, or creative, or intuitive as Stiles would have been. Suppressing another growl. Isaac instinctively moved to Scott’s shoulder as his Alpha stalked forward as soon as the whistle blew. Choinski had dropped back to defence and the pair fixated on him, determined to put him out of the game the same way he had Stiles.

 

Isaac was vaguely aware of Danny being drawn up in their Alpha’s pull and the teen soon flanked Scott on his other side. Choinski didn’t look remotely concerned though, merely zigzagging backward slowly, heading in the direction of his own goal. After a few seconds another shrill, piercing whistle slammed into Isaac who shook his head to clear it and became aware of the rest of the team, and Coach, yelling at them. Taking in their locations, he could see that the three of them were wildly out of position, Danny disastrously so, as the score board now showed the score tied at one all.

 

“What do you think you’re doing McCall!” Yelled Coach, beetroot in anger. “Get into position! Get! Get!” He was pointing frantically back to where they should be and Scott ducked his head in acknowledgement. Isaac could feel his boyfriend push down Vast’s influence and he shrugged as Scott shared an apologetic look with him and Danny.

 

The whistle blew and Scott quickly passed the ball to Isaac calling “Alley-oop,” as he did. Isaac knew what he meant and launched himself high in the air, catching the ball at the height of the jump, way above where any of the other team could go near it. As soon as he landed he threw the ball high across field, knowing where Scott would be and pounded off to where he knew his boyfriend would throw it next. Before he got the chance to though Choinski was there, this time with his arm straight out as he ran into Scott. The sickening crunch of breaking ribs made Isaac gasp and he immediately threw off his stick and helmet as he raced to his boyfriend’s side.

 

Scott was gasping and holding his ribs but was able to give Isaac a nod to show he would be OK. “It’s him.” He managed to gasp and comprehension hit Isaac like a sledgehammer. This was their vampire, presumably newly turned by Jure’s friend and clearly out to injure their Pack. Growling, Isaac span and tried to spot their enemy through lidded yet glowing eyes.

 

“Power down, Burn.” Keeper whispered in his ear and Isaac felt Danny’s broad hand push his head forward so his eyes were pointed at the ground. “Help me with Scott.” He murmured and pushed Isaac to his boyfriend’s right side before slipping under his left arm. The pair of them practically carried Scott off the pitch to where Coach was remonstrating with the referee and the rest of their Pack waited.

 

“Are you OK?” Allison asked, anger warring with concern in her voice and Scott just nodded, grimacing as he rubbed his chest.

 

“The vampire’s on the field, the one who checked Scott.” Isaac said through gritted teeth and was met with confused looks.

 

“No, it’s in the stands somewhere, at least it was when the game started.” Ethan said as Aiden nodded.

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Scott said, “The guy that took me out smelt like Jure and there’s no way he’s that strong naturally. How can he be in the stands and on the pitch at the same time?”

 

“He wasn’t.” Stiles said with a grimace. “There’s two.” Isaac’s head snapped up to where his Mom was sitting, hand tight in the Sheriff’s, concern on her face; she knew her son would heal, but didn’t make her less worried. Relieved she was all right, Isaac started scanning the crowd for where the other vampire might be.

 

“Where did you smell him most?” He asked Ethan, sniffing after he spoken, trying to catch the scent.

 

“Errrrr… guys.” Lydia said, backing away, slowly raising her arms. Isaac gave her a glance but she didn’t say anything so asked Ethan the same question again.

 

“Behind the benches somewhere…” Ethan waved a hand in a distinctly unhelpful way.

 

“Guys…” Lydia tried again. Danny went to her side and Allison gave her a concerned look.

 

Ignoring her, Isaac pushed Ethan, “Can you be more specific?”

 

“No, it was just where the scent was strongest, but it’s hard to track.”

 

“Guys?” Allison said with a bit more force and the Pack turned to her. She nodded at Lydia who was shuddering and whose pupils were blown wide and dark. Isaac frowned at her and looked around him. The two teams had separated again, though the coaches were still yelling at each other, and it looked like Choinski had been sent off as he was strolling off the pitch to his own team benches.

 

“Death. It’s coming. Near. Soon.” Lydia managed to stammer and Stiles swept forward pulling her into a hug.

 

“No!” Scott commanded. “Let her go.” He clarified as his best friend glared at him. “Where Lydia? Where is it coming?” Isaac felt a deep sense of unease settle over him as an unsettling notion started to form in his head. Once again his eyes instinctively searched for his Mom, though he only relaxed a little when he saw she was save. In front of her, where Luke should have been, were two empty seats and slightly pissed looking Sara.

 

Isaac bolted straight for the stands and got the sense of at least Aiden following him. “Where’s Luke?” Isaac shouted up to Sara who worried at her lip before answering. That close, Isaac could smell the vampire stench and was now certain that Jack, as well as Choinski was part of this Elizabeth’s new brood. Fear flooded through him, thinking of what could be happening to his younger friend.

 

“He went off with Jack. Said they were going for a soda but, you know…” She shrugged and looked round at where presumably the boys had headed.

 

“Gimmie that.” He pointed at Luke’s jacket, discarded and as Sara threw it down to him, confusion on her face - his friend’s scent enveloped him. Isaac took a mere second to take it in before passing it back to Aiden. Closing his eyes he breathed out and steered his senses to locating Luke’s scent. He caught it and sprinted straight out, snorting and shaking his head at the heavy, cloying vampire stench that was swamping his friend’s.

 

“Scott!” He heard Aiden call back but Isaac didn’t wait, just ran as fast as he ever had. Heart pounding he followed the trails left by Luke and Jack, desperately trying not to think about what could be happening. Rounding a corner, he spotted the two boys in the distance – to a casual observer it would look like two boys making out behind the science building. Then Luke’s head lolled to the side, unnaturally limp and Isaac’s enhanced eyes saw the puncture marks and tracks of blood running down the side of his neck.

 

“NO!” He was moving before he even knew he was screaming and, as he was so far away, had no choice but to watch in horror as Jack’s head turned. Blood spurted out from where his fangs ripped a chunk of flesh from Luke’s neck. Red liquid pulsed weakly out over his clothes and vampire holding him up. Fury overtook him and Isaac sped up even more, launching himself at Jack, claws out and fangs ready to rip out the young vampire’s throat.

 

Before he could connect though a blur slammed into the side of him and Isaac flew sideways, away from where Luke was collapsing to the ground. He skidded to a halt and dug his feet in, ready to pounce the new threat only to find Dart doing exactly that. His Packmate had shifted his wolf fully and his sapphire blue eyes shone like headlights in the night. He and Choinski were rolling, each trying to pin the other, though neither looked ready to over power the other. He could sense Swift gaining fast with the rest of the Pack behind him. A small part of Isaac’s rational mind recognised Scott’s injuries must still have been healing for him to be so far behind, but that thought was swamped in bloodlust as he span to Jack and went straight for him.

 

The boy crouched and hissed, face dripping blood and fangs dark in the vampire’s gaping mouth. The smell of Luke’s blood filled Isaac’s lungs and he roared as he pounced, dropping his weight and attacking the legs as Allison had shown him. Jack was clearly not a fighter and had no defence ready as Isaac ripped into his thigh and smashed a blow at his knee. As he went down, face first, Isaac dove forward ready to snap his jaws closed over the back of Jack’s neck, hoping to break it. Another blur slammed into before he could though and he felt himself effortlessly lifted into the air by an unseen hand.

 

“Uh-uh.” A voice said from behind him before throwing him through the air towards where Swift was running towards them. They collided and hit the ground before spinning back to where a strikingly handsome woman was stood over Jack and Luke, hand’s on hips. “Stay away from my babies, dogs.” She sneered at them, though looked up, annoyed, as Vast and the rest of the Pack emerged from behind the building. “Gregor!” She called, scooping Jack up into her arms as if he weighed nothing. Dart’s foe pushed off him and ran to where the other vampires had headed.

 

For a moment, Isaac considered following them until he remembered Luke. Instantly putting Elizabeth and her brood out of his mind he dashed to his friend’s side. The younger boy’s eyes were closed and he was splattered with blood, though less than he should have been, the rest no doubt drank by Jack. “Shirt!” He yelled to no one in particular, holding a hand out. Allison reacted first, stripping off her T-shirt she threw it to him and he wrapped it around his hand before pressing it firmly over Luke’s open wound.

 

Dropping into his Wolfscape Isaac allowed Burn to quest forward to the familiar presence under his hand only to find it almost completely transparent. “Scott…” Isaac called and felt the Pack’s deep well of power already gathered and ready for Burn to use. He dipped into it and instinctively pooled into a liquid that he tried to pour into Luke. The power easily entered him and Burn pushed along where he imagined veins and arteries should be. Momentarily, Luke seemed to rally, but with each slow heartbeat, there became less and less of him for Burn to work with.

 

“It’s not working.” Isaac said without stopping.

 

“He’s dying. I can feel it.” Lydia said, eyes brimming with tears.

 

“No, he’s not, we got here in time, right Scotty, there’s something we can do, right? We got here _in time_!” Stiles demanded but his Alpha just looked stunned, eyes fixed on the sophomore bleeding out in front of him. “Fuck it.” He murmured hugging Lydia close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Morrigan. Morrigan. Morrigan.” He said loudly into the night sky.

 

Scott whirled on his friend, anger in his eyes; they’d all agreed not to call on the fae again until they had a better plan for dealing with them.

 

The Morrigan slowly faded into view, face drawn and tight, pain clear in every line of her face. “Sorrow met, Suitor.” She said, voice so full of anguish it brought tears to the eyes of them all. “I know what you hope, but my power, while great, will not hold back the rising of the sun or the fall of a soul to the ferryman.” She glided to where Isaac was still kneeling over his friend. “Shaper. His time is done. Say your goodbye and let him be.” She reached out a hand to him and he could feel the honesty coming from her. In that moment he knew that being so open and truthful physically hurt her, but she was doing out of respect for the dying. _For the dying._

 

“He’s dying.” Isaac said uselessly, not looking away from Luke’s face. Had he possibly thought the boy was growing up? He looked so small and innocent. A boy going on his first date, having his first kiss and he’d ended up like this. Isaac wasn’t sure how, but was certain that it was their fault – if Luke hadn’t been their friend, _his friend_ , he never would have been targeted by the vampires. “It’s my fault.” He whispered and knew only the Morrigan heard him.

  
“My boy, it is not.” She moved and placed a cold, lithe hand on the back of his neck. Leaning in to him, the Morrigan allowed him to lean on her, soothing him somehow. He watched, astonished, as a single crystaline tear fell from her cheek onto the back of his hand. Somewhere he’d read that a true tear of a fae was one of the rarest things in the world and Isaac looked up into her eyes.

 

He saw his own pain reflected there. He saw the dozens of lives she’d watched slip away, some of her own causing, some desperately fought against and saw the bitterness and hardship each caused. “Do something.” He begged and her gaze shifted further into sorrow.

 

“Beloved, I think you know if I could I would, but there is nothing I can do. As a human, this boy will die.” She spoke softly, but her voice carried far enough?

 

“As a human?” Stiles asked, catching on quickest. “But as something else he could live?” He asked and the Morrigan turned to Scott, contemplative.

 

“Maybe. To check him for fae blood and find a Joining would take too long and your vampire ally is too far, though that change would be easiest, but Vast…” She stopped as Scott shook his head, looking pained to the point of despair.

 

“Don’t… you can’t ask me this… I can’t.” He said and Isaac looked up at him in horror. Scott could Bite Luke. How had he not thought of that? Gabe had been weaker when he turned, and Isaac knew what to expect now, _and_ had a bigger Pack to draw on.

 

“Scott, you have to, please.” He begged, tears brimming over as he watched his boyfriend, the one man among them to save the life of his friend.

 

“Isaac… I… He doesn’t know… he doesn’t know _anything_ … I promised myself…” Scott folded his arms around himself and looked away, unwilling to meet the look of profound betrayal on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Scotty.” Stiles said quietly. “You have to, God knows I don’t want what you have, but if that was me down there, I’d want you to Bite me in a heartbeat. We’ll be there for him when he wakes up… it won’t be like what you went through.   I promise, it’s the right thing to do.” He stepped out of Lydia’s embrace and gently nudged Scott towards Luke and Isaac. The Morrigan flowed up and out of the way and urged the other’s nearer.

 

As they huddled in around Luke, she did a quick circle around them all, blue crackling light trailing in her wake. “There, it’s all I can do. This circle will protect you from all eyes and will help contain your power, it may not do much to help, but it may. It will break as soon as one of you leave.” She said, seemingly deferential though she settled in to watch what would happen.

 

“Scott, please, I can feel him slipping.” Isaac begged and a surge of relief flashed through him as his boyfriend shook his wolf free, red eyes glowing deep and true as he lowered his fangs to Luke’s arm. Despite being close, Isaac could only barely make out the prayer his boyfriend offered up before clamping his mouth and fangs into the younger boy’s cold and clammy skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Not long now til we're all set up for Part 2 proper...


	8. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't overly chuffed with where/how he last chapter ended so here's a quick update...
> 
> Next one won't be for a week or so i think...

Isaac placed a hand on the back of Scott’s head, encouraging him to keep the Bite in place for as long as possible. Linked as they all were, the entire Pack felt the build up of Power burst through Scott and into Luke who gave one violent tremor and stopped still again. Most of the Pack reacted in some way too, though the twins just gave happy smiles before curling up into their partners. Isaac kept connection with Scott and Luke and refocused his vision to his Wolfscape.

 

Luke’s entire being seemed to be bursting in red, Alpha energy and Isaac waited until the ebb and flow between his boyfriend and friend settled down. As soon as he was sure that the Spark had fully transferred he shaped the power into a wolf. This one, his third, happened quickest, but took all of his focus, so was surprised to find Luke standing at his shoulder when he was done.

 

“Isaac? What’s going on? What are you doing? Where’s Jack?” His young friend looked so confused and innocent Isaac decided on keeping Jack’s part of what happened to a minimum.

 

“There was an accident, you were injured and … well… there’s no easy way of saying this… you lost a lot of blood and were in a seriously bad way.” Isaac chickened out of telling the other boy he was close to death, but got the feeling he didn’t have to as Luke started rubbing at his neck where his injury was.

 

“Huh… So I’m dreaming. Why am I dreaming of you making a sculpture? Normally when I dream of you, you have a lot fewer clothes on.” Luke wiggled his eyebrows in a way Isaac had never seen before.

 

He stood and backed off raising his hands in protest, “Whoa! To much information…” Luke frowned, clearly confused, apparently Dream-Isaac didn’t behave this way. “Yes, this is kind of a dream but it’s also real. It’s both. At the same time.” Luke gave him his patented incredulous look and Isaac gestured to the wolf. “Look just sit down for a minute.” As they did, the younger boy studied the wolf in front of him.

 

“What is that?” He asked, curious and reached out a hand to touch it.

 

“Wait!” Luke paused at Isaac’s panicked tone, “Wait.” He continued, calmer. “That is a wolf, a werewolf to be exact.” He looked down to avoid his friend’s eyes, “I know this sounds weird but I swear to you it’s true. I’m a werewolf, so is Scott. He’s the Alpha of a Pack here at school, kind of like the head wolf and… well… in order to save you… he Bit you. If you touch that wolf, accept it into you, you’ll become like us… a werewolf.”

 

Luke was silent for what seemed a very long time. “This is the most fucked up dream I’ve ever had!” He eventually smiled, full of glee. Isaac rolled his eyes and thought, wondering what he could do to convince him of what was happening. An idea struck him.

 

“Here.” Isaac reached into his mind and, after a few moments of careful thought, drew out a large white star. Smiling ruefully he lobbed it into Luke who gasped and stared at Isaac in absolute shock.

 

“No way! There’s _no way_ this is real!?” Luke asked. Isaac just nodded allowing his younger friend the time to absorb all the information he’d just been given. Crucially, Isaac had spared Luke most of the insanity of his werewolf life; he just put in receiving his own Bite, and Gabe’s and as much non-scary werewolf things as he could. Luke’s eyes were dancing back and forth as he started searching through his new memories. Eventually he spoke again, “This is so fucking _cool.”_

Isaac shook his head at his own stupidity; clearly showing Luke only the good parts of the supernatural world had been bad idea. “Wait, there’s more.” Isaac carefully pulled together memories of hunters, rival wolves, vampires, trolls, kitsune and other assorted monsters from his mind and tossed it into the image of Luke again. This time his friend took a couple of steps back and covered his eyes. Isaac felt a pang of guilt for bombarding his friend the way he had, but knew they had so little time he had no other choice.

 

“Fuck Isaac.” Luke breathed.

 

“I know, it’s a lot to take in… and I know this sucks, but you need to make a choice. If you accept the wolf,” Isaac nodded at the red, waiting statue, “you’ll become like us and have a good chance of survival. If not, well, there’s a nurse and sheriff in the stands, only a couple of minutes away… they might be able to do something before you bleed out.”

 

“Bleed out?” Luke looked up, confusion and pain etched on his face.

 

“Yeah… you’re bleeding from your neck, badly.” Isaac clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to add any more but Luke nodded and filled in the blanks himself.

 

“My neck.” He rubbed at the skin that in the Wolfscape looked whole and healthy but Isaac knew was shredded in the real world, “Jack. It was Jack wasn’t it?” Isaac gave a small nod, hating that he had to. “We went behind the science block… then…” He blushed, “we made out. Like, tons.” Luke gave a pained little smile. “Fuck, it was so nice, you know?” Isaac nodded and waited while his friend stared off into the distance. “Then he moved to my neck and it was… well… it was… you know… then it just hurt… is he a werewolf too?” Luke asked suddenly.

 

“Errrrr…. no… a vampire we think. Just turned, probably.” Isaac finished with a shrug and hopefully a sympathetic look.

 

“Oh my God, no! I’m Bella fucking Swan! This sucks!” Luke cried and jumped to his feet, pacing back and forth in front of Isaac and the wolf. “No seriously dude, this stinks – first I crush a werewolf and then a vampire?! Fuck my life…” He ended with a kick at the empty air, clearly trying to rid himself of his frustration.

 

Isaac completely ignored the ‘first crush’ comment and tried to speak calmly. “Look Luke, Twilight or not, this is your choice and I don’t know how long we’ve been sitting here but you need to choose. I’m sorry, but you do…”

 

“Fine, I choose life, like… obviously…” He grumbled and reached out to his waiting wolf. As soon as his fingers touched the head of the beast it unfurled and swamped into him, suffusing his entire body in red light. Knowing he’d done what he could Isaac poured a little more of the Pack’s strength into his friend and blinked his way out of the Wolfscape.

 

As he did, he felt a slight shift in the Pack. Scott was huddled in on himself, not touching anyone, eyes downcast and a slight smear of red at his lips. Isaac instantly went to him, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug, trying to soothe away the anxiety Scott was feeling. “It’s gonna be OK boyfer, you’ll see…” He whispered, holding his boyfriend tight.

 

The Morrigan slowly stood and broke her circle. Isaac looked up at her and frowned at the fierce look in her eyes, wondering what exactly she had seen that made her look so intense. Without a sound she faded away, her look turning thoughtful as she did. Almost all the Pack ignored her, instead focused on the boy still unconscious on the blood-soaked ground. “Call your Dad Stiles.” Scott murmured, no doubt knowing that the Sheriff would bring Melissa too.

 

Stiles instantly made the call and quickly explained what had happened. It took less than a minute for Isaac’s Mom, the sheriff and Sara to appear around the corner; Melissa started checking Luke over as soon as she reached him, gingerly peeling off the T-shirt that Isaac had pressed against the wound. She hissed a breath at the pink layer of new skin that had formed over where his wound had been. Isaac blinked at the rapid healing but couldn’t help but smile – it was going to take.

 

*            *            *

 

The Pack had to abandon the rest of the match; suddenly beating Woodland Heights didn’t seem quite as important as it had. They didn’t find out until the next day but with Gregor Choinski going missing along with Isaac, Stiles, Danny and Scott the game had been called off, rescheduled for another day. Each of them had to answer questions from the sheriff, both theirs and the Woodlands Height lawman, though Stiles’ father ensured no real suspicion fell their way. Apparently Gregor and his brother had been acting strangely for several days and no one had been particularly surprised when they’d upped and ran off. A lot of the questions the Pack had been asked centred around a mysterious, strikingly beautiful woman and the ‘undue influence’ she had over the boys.

 

Getting him away from the school had been a mission in itself, not least because Sara had refused to leave his side and kept demanding an explanation in a louder and louder voice. Eventually, the Sheriff and Allison had promised to answer every question she had if she just let him get back to the McCall house – though it helped that they stressed Melissa’s nurse status. Sara had ridden in the back of the Sheriff’s car, his friend’s head in her lap, his feet in Isaac’s. She’d glared at him something fierce the whole drive and as soon as Luke was settled on Scott’s bed she had wheeled on him.

 

“Right, what the fuck is going on?” She had demanded. The Pack had all shared awkward glances until Scott had sighed and stood, nodding to Isaac to take his place next to Luke. He’d scooped up Allison and the Sheriff sensing the nervous and angry girl would trust them most. Isaac had focused on watching over his friend, occasionally using his senses and the Wolfscape to check on his progress but still clearly heard Sara’s exclamation at what must have been Scott wolfing out. They’d remained sequestered for almost an hour and when they returned Sara’s eyes were wide and fearful. Catching her eye, Isaac had nodded her over and let her take his place watching over their friend.

 

The Pack had left her and Luke alone in Scott’s room and had studiously ignored the occasional curse or strangled sob that drifted down the stairs to their enhanced hearing.

 

When she came downstairs Isaac looked up and tried to share reassuring smile with her, but he was only met with a frown. “He won’t wake up.” She said in a hoarse and tight voice.

 

“He will.” Scott said, voice calming and full of confidence. “When our Bites took we all slept deeply and Luke had quite a trauma before we got to him, he lost a lot of blood and it might just take him longer… you can stay if you want… in fact, I’m sure he’d want you to?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah… OK. I should phone our parents.” She said, digging her phone out.

 

“Come into the kitchen,” Isaac’s Mom said, “I’ll speak to them if you’d like.” And led the young girl out of the living room. The Pack all relaxed as she left. It wasn’t as though they considered her a threat, just an unknown. While Luke’s acceptance into the Pack was almost certainly a foregone conclusion, none of them were as sure as with Sara.

 

“You guys staying?” Scott asked and was met by a sincere and immediate agreement from everyone, each of them sensing their Alpha’s anguish and worry for their new charge and his place in the turning. Arrangements started to be made and beds made up, with the three girls taking the guest room, Danny and the twins in the living room and Stiles, Scott and Isaac on the floor around Luke. They’d just finished rolling out sleeping bags when their was a polite rap on the door.

 

Sharing a look of confusion, Scott and Isaac went to answer. A couple of meters back from the door, head bowed and hands respectfully held behind his back stood Jure Grando. Isaac felt Burn push forward and allowed his wolf to thicken his features and shift his senses. The vampire made no move, barely even acknowledging his presence, merely flicking him a quick, dismissive glance before lifting his eyes to Scott.

 

His Alpha placed a calming hand on Isaac’s arm and he felt Vast gently nudge Burn back a little. “Jure? What are you doing here?” Scott asked, puzzled.

 

“Scott. I heard what happened, that Elizabeth was here, with progeny, I wanted to make sure you and yours were safe and well.” He sounded utterly sincere but having seen one friend’s throat ripped out by one vampire Isaac wasn’t about to trust another.

 

“Thank you, yes we are well… now… one of her prodigy bit and almost killed a friend of ours, I had to Bite him to heal him…” Scott’s voice caught and he sighed, deep and pained. Carefully Isaac shifted slightly, pressing against his boyfriend’s side and slipping a reassuring hand against his back. Scott turned and gave Isaac a tired but grateful smile before turning back to Jure, “Oh God. I should have asked, does this mean he’ll…”

 

“Be like us? No. Becoming a vampire takes a great deal more than being fed on… Might I speak to you in private?” He asked, eyes not moving from Scott though clearly meaning Isaac. The taller teen bristled with anger, not even remotely placated as Scott drew him aside and whispered to him:

 

“Please, just give me a minute. Stay here, keep watch if you want, but I trust him… Isaac, please, trust me.” Scott pleaded so fully and openly that Isaac could do nothing but not and glare at the vampire as they moved off into the garden, away from the house. Without an iota of guilt Isaac extended his hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

Jure spoke first, “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend… this is exactly what I was hoping to stop.” Isaac frowned at how sincere the vampire sounded, annoyed that the creature seemed for real.

 

“That’s OK, we think he’ll be safe now, though a werewolf, so safe is a relative term.” Isaac could tell Scott was trying to sound breezy and calm but could hear the soft quiver underpinning his words.

 

“Yeah, right. Listen… I know it’s a lot to ask, and I didn’t want to put you in a difficult position in front of your Pack, but is there anything you might be able to tell us, that could help us hunt Elizabeth down…?”  


“No, it’s fine, they all know why you’re around and what you’re after… though we don’t know much. It sounds like she’s been in Woodland Heights, at least that’s where the two vampires who were with her are from, Jack and Gregor Choinski… those are the three we met anyway.”

 

“You met her?! Elizabeth was here!?” Jure sounded genuinely stunned and somewhat fearful, Isaac frowned again, sure that whatever they thought was going on wasn’t the whole story.

 

“Yeah… she just kinda appeared, took the brothers and pegged it.” Isaac could see Scott shrug and reach out a comforting hand to squeeze Jure’s arm.

 

“Sorry… I’m just surprised. Elizabeth’s not the kind of person to show herself, especially to other supernaturals… I’m surprised she didn’t attack…” Jure asked, clearly making it a question.

 

“No, no… but we were all there, pretty much, it would have been around eight on three probably, maybe she didn’t like the odds.”

 

“Scott, I’m sure you and your Pack are mighty hunters and fierce warriors… but… if she’s been feeding, there’s no way any of you would be strong enough to face her, not even all of you I think… hell… I doubt _I_ could take her…” Jure admitted.

 

“Oh. I thought you were feeding… Stiles found that list?”

 

“Hmmm, no.” Jure shook his head. “None were truly viable. We need a connection to feed, or at least a full understanding… these people were… well… not suitable, let’s just leave it there.”

 

“So, you’re not at full strength?”

 

“I’m at full strength for me, for normal, but at what my fullest strength may be… nowhere near. Don’t worry about it, honestly. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was your friend… how are you doing?”

 

“How is he doing?” Scott clarified.

 

“No, you. From what I understand all your betas come from other Packs… this is the first you have Bitten yourself?”

 

“Yeah…” Scott dropped his eyes and glared at the ground.

 

“Look… I remember my first. It was a strange experience… I had been so nervous, so scared and that was it being planned.   It felt like being granted such a huge responsibility, trusted with something so deep and huge… it was incredible. I can’t imagine what you are going through, turning a friend without any build up… the only comparison I can think of is someone turning up with a baby and saying ‘here, it’s yours.’” Jure finished with a smile, trying to coax one of Scott.

 

“God.” Scott breathed and Isaac almost rushed to him, aware how close his boyfriend was to tears. “You have no idea… when I was turned… it was awful, I just don’t want to fuck this up, you know? He’s gonna be looking to me and… what if I get it wrong?”

 

“Let me tell you a secret Scott… You will get it wrong.” Scott’s head snapped up, incredulous. Jure smiled and continued, “many, many times. Don’t beat yourself up about it, just keep being a good role model, and don’t try and control him too much. In the early days I kept my _progeny_ ,” Jure emphasised the word slightly, correcting Scott’s early mistake, “on a tight lease, never letting them out of my site and demanding they follow my ever word. They _hated_ me. Hated. It took me decades to figure out how to let my Brood exist independently of me. But listen… you have my number, if you ever want to chat about Pack, or Brood, maintenance, just give me a call… OK?”

 

Scott nodded and Isaac rolled his eyes, “Thanks. Yeah, I will… I’m just worried about him. He’s so shy and just… I don’t know… I can’t help but worry I’ve totally fucked up his life…”

 

“Because of you he _has_ a life Scott, don’t forget that.” Scott nodded and took another sigh as Jure gave a small chuckle. “Well, Alpha Werewolf, if I knew you better and wasn’t a scary werewolf I’d give you a hug right now, you look like you could use it.”

 

“A hug would be great actually.” Scott said and opened his arms as Jure stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s boyfriend, head dropping onto the younger man’s shoulder and one hand reaching up behind his neck. Over his intense wave of jealousy Isaac scented yet another pang of blood as, yet again, Jure came in contact with Scott. The growl that rolled out from him was deep and loud and Isaac found he didn’t care as both his Alpha and vampire turned and looked his way. “Thanks Jure. Call tomorrow, especially if you have news.” Scott said as he turned back to the house and his boyfriend.

 

“What?!” Isaac asked, aiming for innocence and failing miserably.

 

Scott walked past him, grabbing his hand as he did, a happy smile playing out across his face. “I love you, you jealous little growl monkey.” Isaac’s misgivings instantly vanished at Scott’s words as he remembered all they’d been through together to get to this point; what was an over-interested vampire on that?

 

Isaac was so focused on his and Scott’s hands entwined together he missed the small cut on the back of Scott’s neck healing and Jure hungrily sucking the precious drops of blood out from under his nail.

 

*            *            *

 

The Morrigan paused at the threshold of the rented house, no doubt under a false name before knocking. A glaring, broad-shouldered teenager opened the door. “What do you want?” He barked.

 

“Get your mistress.” She replied, angered by his lack of courtesy.

 

“My mistress?!” The boy spluttered and the Morrigan turned her full gaze onto him, pouring power into her eyes and spearing him to the spot.

 

“Yes you little fool. Get. Now.” She held him for a few moments longer enjoying his struggle to obey her while at the same time trying to break her gaze finding it impossible; she waited until he was in physical pain before letting him go.

 

Elizabeth Bathony appeared seconds later and a quick double blink was the only sign of surprise she gave. “Theresa? Well met, can I offer you food and water?”

 

“You may, but I will refuse. I came only to offer a warning. You have made a misstep. Scott McCall is fiercely protective of his Pack and you almost killed one tonight. He will come after you.” The Morrigan was surprised by the reaction to her warning.

 

“My dear woman,” Elizabeth laughed. “I am well aware of young Mr McCall’s temperament and had we wanted to kill tonight… we would have… I thank you for your concern and warning, but feel that perhaps we are playing at different games…? Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have the pleasure of explaining to Gregor the importance of manners…” She grinned wildly, manically and closed the door leaving the Morrigan surprised and alone on the doorstep.

 

Reconsidering what was going on here and coming to several new conclusions, some of which pleased her, many others did not, she headed back away from the house. Before fading back into the Dreaming however, she spotted the younger vampire alone under a tree, looking desolate and alone. She glided over. “Hello.” The vampire didn’t look up. “I’m Theresa, what’s your name?”

 

“Jack.” Said the vampire, voice full of pain.

 

“How are you Jack?” She asked kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged, but not enough to throw her hand off. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Too painful?” She asked, lacing her voice with as much maternal power as she could.

 

“Not allowed. _She’s_ decreed.” His said, bitterness dripping from his words.

 

“Well, young Jack… you should remember that there are always choices, and should you need to tred a new path, all you need do is call. Just call my name three times and I will do my best to get you.” He looked up at her confused, but one of her babies, the Sluagh, had materialised on the street across from her and she was too anxious to find his news to be graceful.

 

“What?” Jack asked, looking up with tearful eyes. The Morrigan crouched down to his level and caught a couple of tears on a finger, carefully wrapping them in a binding, cautiously joyous of capturing actual vampire tears.

 

“It may be you decide that following Elizabeth is not for you… if so, you should know you have options and I, for one, will not ask you to rip out the throat of a boy you care for.” She soaked up his flare of pain and took it in to strengthen her, shivering as she did.

 

“I… I…” Jack dropped his head and sniffled once more as the Morrigan stood and walked away, happy with the seed she’d planted.   As she reached the Sluagh he rasped the exact words she longed to hear most.

 

“We found him.”

 

Her laughter was high and musical and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, thats the first of many, many (well 8 at the moment, but that might go up) stand alone single stories (all of which are aiming at the second part of Scarred)
> 
> If you have any Scarred-based requests, let me know, either here, on tumblr - gstarross or email me at gstarrosstw@gmail.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> G*


End file.
